Au coeur de la haine
by Mangetsu 1023
Summary: Son frère lui avait tout pris. Sa famille, sa vie, son innocence, et toute l'admiration qu'il éprouvait pour lui. À huit ans, Sasuke pense devoir rester seul dans la haine et l'incompréhension, mais croise Naruto. Ce dernier illumine les ténèbres de son coeur grâce à une seule promesse : "Je resterai toujours auprès de toi, je ne te quitterai jamais..." Rated progressif : K - T - M
1. La réalité est mon pire cauchemar

**Titre : Au coeur de la haine**

**Auteure : Mangetsu 1023**

**Disclaimer : Naruto et Sasuke appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genres : Humour/Romance**

**Couple : SasuNaruSasu **

**Rated : K+ et T voir M pour LEMON**

* * *

Sasuke rentrait seul de l'école comme tous les mardis après-midi. Son frère étant en formation à l'école de police, il ne pouvait pas venir le chercher. Sasuke pensa à sa mère et au délicieux gâteau qu'elle lui avait promis au goûter. Il pensa également à son père et jubilait de pouvoir lui montrer son bulletin de notes où il était premier dans toutes les matières.

A huit ans, son rêve était de dépasser Itachi dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait et de rendre son père et sa mère aussi fière de lui que possible.

Il traversa le petit jardin et enleva ses chaussures avant de pénétrer dans le séjour. Une odeur de chocolat lui vint aux narines et il se serait sûrement rendu dans la cuisine pour déguster le goûter préparé avec amour par sa mère, si le tapis du couloir n'avait pas été tâché d'un liquide carmin et qu'il n'avait pas reconnu la voix, ou plutôt le cri de sa mère venant de l'étage.

- Mère...Père... ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse le jeune garçon, inconscient du danger qui l'attendait, poussa la porte et tomba sur deux silhouettes étalées sur le sol de la chambre.

- Père, mère... retentit la voix devenue basse et rauque de Sasuke

Il se jeta sur le sol, à côté de ses parents. Il se fichait du sang qui recouvrait petit à petit son pantalon blanc. Il ne voyait et sentait que la peau blanche et désormais glacé de ses géniteurs.

- Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Itachi ? Vite appelle les secours !

Mais Itachi ne bougea pas du coin sombre de la pièce où il se trouvait.

- Grand frère, vient m'aider

- Non. La réponse avait été brève, tranchante et irrévocable.

- Pourquoi ? Grand fr...

Il fût coupé par un objet passant à deux centimètres de son visage et qui alla se planter dans le mur derrière lui.

- C'est toi qui à fait ça, n'est ce pas grand frère ? Demanda Sasuke, la voix tremblotante

- Un Uchiha ne doit pas pleurer. Tu le sais, Sasuke

- Mais...Grand frère pourquoi ?! Il criait à présent

- Je pourrais te donner une raison précise mais c'est juste que j'en avais envie.

- Tu as tué nos parents, uniquement pour ça ?

- Oui, Sasuke.

- Tu...tu me fais peur. Dit le jeune frère en s'enfuyant vers la porte.

Sasuke courrait, il ne savait pas où mais il devait absolument partir loin de sa maison, loin des ses parents, loin de son frère, loin de ses peurs. Il ne comprenait pas comment sa vie avait pu changer aussi rapidement. Avant il avait une mère douce, câline et aimante, un père qui même s'il ne montrait pas ses sentiments ne manquait pas une occasion d'ébouriffer les cheveux de ses fils en signe d'affection. Il avait un grand frère qu'il adorait, non qu'il admirait. Et maintenant qu'avait-il ? La tristesse, la haine ?

- Sasuke voyons viens là, je ne te ferai rien enfin, je suis ton grand frère.

Sasuke n'avait qu'une envie c'était de frapper Itachi de toutes ses forces et de lui demander comment il avait pu lui faire ça. Lui enlever toutes les personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus au monde. Et pour ça, il s'arrêta en plein chemin et fonça droit dans son frère ainé.

Itachi lui attrapa le poignet avant que celui-ci n'atteigne sa cible : lui.

- Arrête Sasuke, tu vas te blesser inutilement.

- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Je te déteste, je te hais tu entends ?!

Un éclair de tristesse traversa les prunelles onyx, mais Sasuke n'en étais pas sûr car il passa aussi vite qu'il disparut.

Itachi donna un coup de genou dans le ventre de son petit frère pendant qu'il l'assommait de son coude. Sasuke tomba par terre, sa vue commençait à se brouiller et tout devenait sourd autour de lui. Il se sentit soulevé et avant que le noir n'envahisse sa vision il cru entendre :

« Désolé que tu doives me haïr petit frère, mais c'est nécessaire. »

Puis tout s'assombrit autour de lui et il plongea dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux de son affreux cauchemar, Sasuke s'apprêtait à descendre de son lit et se réfugier dans une étreinte chaleureuse et maternelle, mais il s'aperçut tout de suite que les murs de sa chambre habituellement gris étaient blancs. Tout comme les draps et les meubles.

- Alors, c'était vrai...

Cette constatation lui fit mal.

Il pouvait parler, eux non.

Il pouvait respirer, eux non.

Il pouvait vivre, eux plus maintenant.

Il était seul. Définitivement.

Etant seul dans la chambre, il voulu passer la porte et s'enfuir loin d'ici, loin de tout. Pour déjouer une infirmière il dût se cacher dans les toilettes et son reflet le frappa !

Sa peau, habituellement pâle, était presque translucide. Ses yeux noirs ressemblaient à deux abysses sans fond. Et les deux mèches corbeau qui encadraient son visage rendaient encore plus apparents ses cernes et sa blancheur cadavérique.

Sa silhouette petite, et frêle, lui permis de se fondre dans la masse. Il se fichait des autres, de leur compassion et de leur «compréhension.» Alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs, son regard croisa deux perles azur qui avaient l'air perdues. C'était un petit garçon, qui devais avoir à peu près le même âge que lui songea Sasuke.

Il était petit mais avait l'air d'avoir une carrure un peu plus robuste que lui. Une peau légèrement bronzé et d'étranges cicatrices en forme de moustaches sur les joues. Des cheveux courts, blonds comme les blés qui étaient coiffés en pétard. Et des yeux bleu pastel voilés par ce qui semblait être de la tristesse.

Sasuke se rapprocha de deux infirmières qui semblaient parler du cas du petit blond, à voir comme elles lui jetaient de brefs regards.

- Son père est mort dans un accident d'avion, il y a trois mois.

- Et aujourd'hui sa mère meurt d'une hémorragie en donnant naissance à sa petite sœur.

- Et la petite, comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle est mort-née.

- Quel malheur. Et ce petit est le seul survivant de sa famille.

Sasuke se rendit compte que ce petit garçon n'était pas très différent de lui. Lui aussi souffrait de la solitude et il se mit à éprouver une étrange envie de le protéger.

- Cet enfant doit être maudit.

- Oui, c'est sûr.

- Il apportera le malheur et la mort.

Il était choqué. De quel droit ces deux femmes traitaient ce pauvre garçon ainsi ?

Ce dernier releva ses yeux mouillés de larmes vers les deux infirmières comme s'il avait pu ressentir l'aura de méchanceté qui émanait d'elles. Puis il déplaça ses pupilles pour tomber directement sur deux iris charbons qui l'observaient. Alors sans un mot Sasuke s'approcha de lui, s'amusant des yeux écarquillés de surprise du blond lorsqu'il lui tendit sa main.

Timidement, des doigts halés viennent attraper ceux pâles du brun en une promesse silencieuse. Quand le blondinet se rendit compte que le brun s'asseyait à côté de lui et ne semblait pas vouloir détacher ses doigts des siens. Il sourit, d'un vrai sourire qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis des mois. Sasuke tourna alors son regard dans ces deux billes bleues qui semblaient le remercier avec sincérité. En réponse à ce sourire lumineux, Sasuke resserra un peu plus l'étreinte de leurs doigts et pausa sa tête sur l'épaule se son nouvel ami.

* * *

Les deux enfants avaient demandé aux infirmières s'ils pouvaient partager la même chambre et devant leurs petits visages suppliants, elles avaient accepté.

- Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze et j'ai 8 ans.

- Moi, c'est Sasuke Uchiha et j'ai le même âge que toi.

- Sasuke, pourquoi tu es là ?

Le visage de Sasuke s'assombrit et il serra les dents.

- Désolé, si c'est personnel je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas en parler à un parfait inconnu.

- Naruto, même si ce que je vais te dire te semble étrange, si je suis venu vers toi, c'est parce que j'ai ressenti le besoin de te protéger. Et je te considère comme mon ami.

- Merci.

- Pourquoi tu me remercies ?

- Je ne suis pas très accepté dans mon village et je n'ai pas d'amis.

- Tu m'as moi.

- Je sais.

- Mes parents se sont fait assassiner.

- Quoi ?

- C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis ici.

- Ils ont attrapés le tueur, ils savent qui a fait ça ?

- Non, c'est mon frère ainé.

- Sasuke, je suis désolé.

Naruto comprenait la situation et en voyant son ami commencer à pleurer il se souvint des gestes qu'avaient effectués des proches lorsque son père était mort. Alors il le prit dans ses bras. Sasuke essaya de se défaire de cette étreinte car il ne pouvait pas être faible, il était un Uchiha et il ne devait pas craqué. Mais il n'était qu'un enfant remplie d'incompréhension et perdu dans une réalité affreuse, au bout d'un moment c'est lui-même qui s'accrocha au T-shirt du blond et cachait ses larmes dans son cou.

- Sasuke, je te fais la promesse que je resterai toujours auprès de toi, je ne te quitterai jamais.

Le brun leva sa tête vers Naruto et lui fit un petit sourire timide.

- Merci, Naruto

Pour toute réponse le blond lui embrassa le front et lui pris la main pour l'emmener sur le lit.

Au moment où un couple entra dans la chambre, Naruto et Sasuke étaient couchés face à face, leur deux mains jointent et leurs regards perdu l'un dans l'autre. Saphir contre Onyx.

- Naruto ?

- Jiraya ?

**A suivre...**

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus et qu'il n'y avait plus de fautes.

A la prochaine ! ^^


	2. Illusion de bonheur

Coucou c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre d' **Au coeur de la haine ^^**

Juste je voulais vous dire que j'essayerai de publier un chapitre tous les **mercredi** ! Si je n'y arrive pas je vous expliquerai toujours pourquoi.

Je publie donc un chapitre aujourd'hui et un la semaine prochaine mais exeptionnelement **pas le 19 Décembre** car vous aurez droit à une one-shot pour Noël ^^

Mes réponses aux reviews :

**miliee7** : Merci beaucoup moi aussi j'espère que la suite de plaira ;)

**Loveless** : Moi aussi j'aurai bien envie d'en croquer un ou deux, merci pour tes encouragements !

**Sasu-Chan** : C'est aussi un passage que j'ai adoré écrire ! Et merci j'avais peur que Sasuke soit un peu OOC ^^'

**NaruSasu-Power** : Tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! XD Merci pour ton com et non je n'ai pas flipper ;)

**Melissa-Lena** : Merci beaucoup ! Et la suite est là ! ^^ Sinon j'adore, les deux prénoms de ton profil sont celui de ma meilleure amie (Mélissa) et celui de ma future fille (Lena) Coïncidence ? XD

**Tifenn** : Merci mon petit pivert adoré ! XD Grosses bises !

Et merci aussi à **eiko, Izumi-manga, The-narusasu-362, ElianaHime et Kitred !**

**Bon maintenant place à l'histoire, je vous retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Le blondinet ne laissa pas le temps au couple de justifier sa venue et descendit précipitamment du lit pour aller se réfugier dans les bras dudit Jiraya.

- Parrain !

- Naruto, tu n'as pas changé depuis le temps, dit l'homme en caressant affectueusement les cheveux blonds.

-Et lui, qui est-ce ? Demanda une voix vers la porte.

Sasuke délaissa la scène du regard et tourna son visage vers la femme qui était restée un peu en retrait.

Elle était grande et sa silhouette fine faisait encore plus ressortir sa forte poitrine. Elle avait la peau blanche et possédait de longs cheveux châtain-clairs et des petits yeux noisettes.

-Tsunade, Jiraya, je vous présente Sasuke Uchiha, mon meilleur ami.

Sasuke se sentit rougir sous les regards intéressés rivés sur sa personne.

-Enchanté Sasuke, je me présente, Jiraya le parrain de Naruto. La femme un peu froide que tu vois derrière moi est ma compagne Tsunade.

-Et aussi la marraine de Naruto, dit Tsunade en claquant l'arrière du crâne de son mari.

Jiraya était un peu plus grand que Tsunade et légèrement plus bronzé qu'elle. Il avait la même coiffure que Naruto mais ses cheveux étaient blancs et lui arrivaient aux épaules. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que du charbon et ressortaient grâce à la blancheur de ses cheveux.

-Tsunade, vous êtes venus me chercher, c'est ça ? S'exclama tristement Naruto

-Oui

Sasuke sentit la tristesse l'envahir. Lui qui avait déjà du mal à se lier, on voulait à nouveau lui enlever une  
personne à laquelle il tenait.

Il ne s'en rendit pas compte mais son visage s'assombrit et son masque de rancune reprit sa place.

Naruto avait vu dans les prunelles sombres une étincelle s'éteindre à l'annonce de son départ. Il ne pouvait laisser Sasuke seul en proie à ses démons intérieurs.

-Mais je ne veux pas partir loin de Sasuke. On s'est fait une promesse indiqua le blond en levant le petit doigt.

Le brun releva la tête et se noya immédiatement dans les deux pupilles océans. Sa bouche se releva en un sourire face à celui que lui adressait Naruto.

Un bruit vers la porte attira leur attention.

-Bonjour, s'exclama un homme aux cheveux gris.

Il était grand et avait la même blancheur de peau que Sasuke, pensa Naruto.

Jiraya souleva un sourcil perplexe face à l'homme devant lui.

-Kakashi ? S'exclamèrent en même temps Sasuke et Jiraya.

-Maître Jiraya.

-Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Naruto visiblement perdu.

-Kakashi était l'un de mes élèves à l'école Amaterasu et il est aussi notre voisin. Mais que viens-tu faire là ?

-Je viens chercher le petit Sasuke, je suis son parrain et j'ai obtenu sa garde.

Sasuke avait du mal à comprendre, se pourrait-il que Naruto et lui ne se séparent pas ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre ses interrogations plus longtemps qu'une tornade blonde se jeta sur lui.

-T'entends ça Sasu, on va être voisins et meilleurs amis pour la vie.

-Dobe, tu m'écrases.

Les trois adultes présents éclatèrent de rire sous la mine renfrognée du petit blond et du sourire malicieux du brun.

* * *

Les adultes avaient décidé de faire le chemin du retour ensemble car Naruto n'avait pas eu l'aire de vouloir se séparer de Sasuke.

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande maison blanche aux volets turquoise. Le tapis d'entrée fis pouffer Sasuke intérieurement. Il était orange foncé avec des crapauds et des grenouilles vertes dessus.

La maison d'en face était noire et avait des volets violet. Elle paraissait sobre et avait un tapis d'entrer ordinaire.

Jiraya et Kakashi discutaient de leurs travail respectif tandis que Tsunade râlait de devoir porter toutes les valises.

Lorsqu' il fut l'heure pour les deux « familles » de rentrer Naruto attrapa Sasuke par la taille et lui fit un gros câlin.

Sasuke devint écarlate quand Naruto déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue et il se tint celle-ci avec des yeux ronds.

Naruto éclata de rire en voyant la tête surprise du brun.

-A demain Sasuke

-Ouais c'est ça, Dobe

-Eh...

Mais Sasuke n'entendis pas la suite de ses protestations que la porte se referma sur Kakashi et lui.

-Sasuke, tu te rappelles de l'emplacement de la chambre d'ami ?

-Hn.

-Alors je te laisse t'installer et je t'appelle pour le dîner.

-Hn.

Sasuke monta l'escalier jusqu'à arriver dans le couloir et marcha en direction de la porte en bois qui menait à sa nouvelle chambre. Il poussa le battant et regarda à l'intérieur.

-Rien n'a changé, murmura-t-il.

Les murs étaient toujours bleus nuit et le lit se trouvait dans le coin droit de l'un deux. Une grande armoire noire prenait tout le mur de gauche et un bureau blanc était contre le mur d'en face, sous la fenêtre.

-Sasuke, à table !

* * *

Durant le repas, Kakashi lui avait parlé de la possibilité d'aller parler à un psychologue mais Sasuke avait refusé tout net. Il n'était pas fou, ce n'était pas sa faute si son frère avait assassiné toute sa famille sur un coup de tête.  
Le reste du repas s'était déroulé dans un silence lourd.

Sasuke se vêtit de son pyjama et se prépara à aller dormir. Couché dans son lit, Sasuke pensait à Naruto. Pas mal de choses avaient changé depuis qu'il avait rencontré cette pile électrique blonde; Son comportement en avait été affecté. Il était la seule personne en dehors de son frère et de ses parents à qui il avait parlé autant. S'il ne l'avait pas rencontré à l'hôpital, il se serait sûrement renfermé sur lui-même. Finalement Naruto l'avait sauvé de la solitude et de la folie.

C'est sur la pensée qu'il était vraiment chanceux que Naruto soit devenu son ami que Sasuke s'endormit.

* * *

Le lendemain ce fûrent des coups portés à la porte de sa chambre qui réveillèrent Sasuke de bonne heure.

-Et Teme tu viens, on recommence l'école aujourd'hui, et tu sais quoi on sera dans la même classe, c'est cool  
non ?

Pour seule réponse il se reçût un oreiller en plein visage.

-Baka, il est 7h ! Tu veux pas parler moins vite ?!

Naruto éclata d'un rire franc et joyeux qui résonna dans toute la maison.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, Sasuke et Naruto étaient en route pour leur première journée d'école.

**A suivre...**

J'espère que la suite vous a plu et qu'il n'y avait plus de fautes. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez

Ce chapitre était peut-être un peu ennuyant ? J'en suis desolée mais le chapitre 3 est bien meilleur !

A mercredi, et n'oubliez pas, reviews !


	3. Mélodie du coeur

**Coucou, voilà maintenant la dernière publication avant la one-shot de Noël et les vacances (YATA !)**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, en tou cas j'y ai mis tout mon coeur ^^

**Mes réponses au reviews :**

**Melissa-Lena : **Waouh ! Quelle est longue cette review, merci beaucoup ça me flatte ^^ et je suis navrée pour ton travail j'espère que tu as réussi à faire tes devoirs après ^^' Le fait que Tsunade soit un peu en retrait est fait exprès, je pensais que c'était plus drôle si Sasuke se rendait compte de sa forte personalité au fils des chapitres. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ce chapitre devrait beaucoup te plaire.

**lovelessnaru-chan : **Merci de m'avoir prévenue du changement de pseudo ;) évidemment que je ne vais pas les séparés, je ne suis pas si sadique ^^' remerci pour ton compliment, j'espère que la suite te plairas ^^.

**hathor2 :** J'espère que ton attente sera récompensé avec ce chapitre ^^ merci pour ton commentaire.

**miliee7 : **Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir ! Contente de savoir que ça te plaît toujours.

**Note **: Pensez à mettre les musiques entre parenthèses pendant votre lecture, elles rajoutent beaucoup ;)

Voilà maintenant bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas de page.

* * *

Trois ans étaient passés depuis la dernière fois. Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient très bien intégrés à la classe. Naruto avait tout de suite sympathisé avec un petit brun à la peau café nommé Kiba. Le brun était d'un naturel joyeux tout comme Naruto et était un peu turbulent. Lui et le blond avaient l'habitude de jouer les perturbateurs dans la classe et s'attiraient souvent la foudre de leurs professeurs.

Sasuke avait préféré trainer avec un petit garçon au teint porcelaine et aux longs cheveux de jais, nommé Neji. Il avait tout de suite été intrigué par ses yeux mauves claires et sa personnalité déjà trop sérieuse à son âge. Il était d'une nature calme et posée, travaillant plus que les autres puisqu'il venait d'une famille aisée qui ne supportait pas l'échec.

Naruto et Sasuke se voyaient encore souvent mais restaient surtout en compagnie de leurs amis respectifs lors des classes.

Le blondinet avait depuis peu, recommencé ses cours de piano et Sasuke se faisait un devoir de l'accompagner à chacun d'entre eux.

La musique étant la seule chose qui vidait Naruto de tout sentiment désagréable. C'est lui-même qui lui avait expliqué que lorsqu'il jouait, son esprit s'évadait et il était capable d'oublier la perte de ses proches durant un instant. Il se souvenait que lui aussi jouait d'un instrument avant. Mais il avait perdu sa flûte traversière dans un parc et ne l'avait plus jamais retrouvé.

Et Sasuke l'enviait pour cela, il aurait aimé trouver une activité, quelle, qu'elle soit qui lui aurait fait oublier sa peine.

Arrivé à destination Naruto s'approcha du piano et Sasuke alla s'asseoir sur le banc.

-Alors Sasuke qu'est ce que tu as envie que je te joue aujourd'hui ?

-Aucune idée un truc que tu sais faire, pour changer.

-Eh ! T'es méchant avec moi !

-Hn, non juste réaliste.

Naruto ne fit que lui tirer la langue et Sasuke lui répondit par un petit sourire mesquin.

-Bon les garçons on va commencer le cours, alors trêve de bavardages.

La voix venait d'un long couloir et la porte laissa bientôt passer la silhouette gracile d'une jeune femme.

Sasuke se souvint que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait cru à une muse.

Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche et ses longues boucles blondes cascadaient librement dans son dos. Elle avait la peau pâle, parsemée de légères tâches de rousseurs sur les pommettes et le nez et des yeux d'un bleu-gris profond.

Sasuke sortit se sa contemplation quand elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux en guise de bienvenue.

-Alors Naruto ton ami est encore venu m'écouter te crier dessus ?

Naruto sourit d'un air boudeur avant de répondre.

-C'est même pas vrai d'abord, Mélodie ! Et puis j'ai progressé depuis la dernière fois. Je me suis entraîné sur le piano de Tsunade-Sama.

La dénommé Mélodie sourit d'un air entendu à Sasuke et dit à l'attention de Naruto :

-Tu sais très bien que tu es mon meilleur élève. Je dis ça pour te taquiner.

Naruto lui sourit franchement et plaça ses doigts sur les touches.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et entendit Mélodie prononcé le titre de la musique : J.S. Bach Prelude I from The Well.

( watch?v=OUGjFvxInj4)

Quelques secondes après, le son des notes transpercèrent le silence de la salle de musique et Sasuke se perdit dans ses songes.

Les doigts de Naruto volaient de touches en touches, aussi légers que l'air et encore plus rapides. Cette mélodie, il la connaissait par cœur.

Le brun ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur la vision d'un Naruto concentré – bien plus qu'en classe – sur les notes, les yeux fermés et la tête battant à un rythme régulier.

La dernière note résonna dans la salle de musique et Naruto reprit connaissance de l'instant présent.

-C'était magnifique Naruto, le prochain objectif sera du Beethoven : Sonate au Clair de Lune.

Naruto fit un petit sourire gêné et tourna sa tête vers Sasuke en quête d'une réponse à sa question muette.

Le brun remarqua les yeux brillants de Naruto sur lui et lui fit un de ses rares sourires que le blond ne savait destiné qu'à lui.

* * *

Les flocons de neige tombaient sur Konoha en ce 24 Décembre, recouvrant le sol de leurs manteaux blancs et rendaient la température encore plus froide qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Dehors, ce qui semblait être une bataille de boules de neige avait débuté entre deux garçons.

Un petit blondinet vêtu d'une veste orange, d'un bonnet noir et de gants blancs poursuivait un petit noiraud habillé d'un imperméable noir, une écharpe bleu foncée et de gants gris.

Les deux enfants riaient et étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers le blond au moment ou celui-ci trébucha dans la neige et perdit son bonnet en tombant. Il accouru le plus vite possible vers son ami ne remarquant pas le sourire goguenard du blond lorsqu' il arriva à sa hauteur.

Soudain une de ses chevilles fut attrapée et il fut attiré vers le sol.

Son corps tomba lourdement sur la neige et il sentit sa respiration se coupé quand Naruto s'assit sur son ventre, l'étouffant à moitié sous son poids.

-Attrapé. Chuchota Naruto.

En temps normal, Sasuke lui aurait sourit, hautain et lui aurait déclaré qu'il s'était laissé faire. Mais à ce moment là, le brun ne pouvait tout simplement pas prononcer la moindre parole.

Naruto étant de dos au soleil, l'astre n'éclairait que certaines mèches blondes désordonnées, laissant le visage du garçon dans l'ombre. Ses yeux céruléens, n'en ressortaient que plus clairs sur la peau halée, dont les pommettes étaient légèrement roses. Ses lèvres pulpeuses et rougies par le froid s'étiraient en un large sourire que des dents blanches venaient illuminées.

Beau. Non. Son meilleur ami était magnifique.

Se rendant compte de ses pensées, Sasuke s'empourpra et poussa Naruto sur le côté.

-Aïe ! Espèce de mauvais perdant !

-Hn.

-LES GARÇONS ! ! ! Appela une voix venant de la sortie du parc.

-On arrive marraine ! S'exclama Naruto

* * *

Naruto n'était pas rassuré, mais alors vraiment pas ! Il regarda encore une fois ses pieds, enfin ses patins et regarda la glace, comme si elle menaçait de céder.

Alors que son meilleur ami patinait déjà aisément sur la glace. Naruto était pétrifié à l'entrée de la patinoire.

Sasuke avait l'air dans son élément. Ses patins glissaient facilement sur la surface glacée et il se déplaçait avec une telle grâce que ça en devenait incroyable à son âge.

Finalement le brun prit la main du blond au passage et l'emmena sur la piste avec lui.

Sasuke ressenti une étrange chaleur au cœur quand il vit Naruto s'accrocher un peu plus à sa main de peur de tomber.

Jiraya et Tsunade étaient étonnés de la dextérité avec laquelle Sasuke patinait sur la glace, il était né pour ça, cela se voyait.

Le brun ne s'en rendit pas compte mais plus il se concentrait sur ses mouvements et ceux de Naruto, plus il oubliait sa douleur, elle semblait s'effacer quelque peu.

* * *

Durant la soirée du 25 Décembre, Sasuke et son tuteur avaient été invités à manger chez Naruto.

Le repas se passait bien, les plats que Tsunade avait cuisinés étaient réussis à la perfection et l'ambiance était chaleureuse.

-Kakashi, tu savais que Sasuke était un vrai dieu de la glace ?

Sasuke s'empourpra et regarda avec colère le parrain de Naruto.

-Non, je ne savais pas.

-On dirait vraiment qu'il est né pour ça, il a un vrai talent.

Sasuke pouvait à présent concurrencer un champ de coquelicots tant la couleur de son visage était rouge.

-C'est vrai, il était très gracieux et rapide comme un aigle ! Affirma Naruto avec aplomb.

C'est pas vrai, même l'autre s'y met ! Rouspéta mentalement le brun.

-Et bien, Sasuke…ça te plairais de prendre des cours de patinage artistique ?

-Euh….je…oui, pourquoi pas.

-Et bien l'affaire est réglée ! S'exclama joyeusement son tuteur.

Sasuke avait les joues encore un peu rouges de son embarras et tourna son regard vers le blond qui lui fit un sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, Sasuke et Naruto se précipitèrent dans le salon et s'assirent prestement sous le sapin de Noël, attendant de pieds ferment l'arrivée des adultes.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le salon, ils sourirent de l'enthousiasme avec lequel les garçons les attendaient.

Kakashi avait reçu « Le paradis du batifolage » de la part de Jiraya et un gâteau au chocolat préparé par Tsunade.

Le couple avait reçu un porte monnaie crapaud de la part de Naruto et une bouteille de saké de grand cru par Kakashi.

Les adultes s'étaient attendus à ne rien recevoir de Sasuke. Réservé et comme il était, il n'avait sûrement pas jugé opportun d'offrir un quelconque cadeau à un autre être humain. Voilà pourquoi, ils furent étonnés lorsqu'ils le virent s'approcher timidement du blond, les joues rouges et un paquet dans la main. Ils l'entendirent bafouiller un « Joyeux Noël » avant de placer le paquet dans la main de Naruto.

Le blond lui sourit doucement et ouvrit la boîte.

Dedans se trouvait un bracelet tressé de fils noir et bleu. En guise de pendentif le brun avait mis les symboles de leur clan respectif, comportant une inscription au dos de chacune. « Dobe » sur le signe Uzumaki et « Teme » sur celui des Uchiha.

Naruto leva un regard brillant d'émotion vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

Sasuke, bien que peu démonstratif accueilli avec plaisir l'étreinte chaude de Naruto. Il nicha sa tête dans le cou du blond et huma l'odeur du shampooing à la fleur d'oranger qui se dégageait de la chevelure blonde de son ami.

Aussi vite qu'il était venu à lui, Naruto se détacha du brun et alla vers sa marraine qui venait de l'appeler.

-Tiens Naruto, je te le donne mais j'y tiens beaucoup alors prend en grand soin.

Elle lui passa autour du cou un cordon noir avec une topaze bleue comme pendentif encerclé de deux petites clochettes.

Le blond la remercia et alla s'assoir vers le piano.

-Sasuke, j'ai fait ton cadeau moi-même, si on peut dire. Tu te souviens de la musique que tu avais adorée et que tu n'avais pas réussi à retrouver ?

Sasuke s'en souvenait parfaitement. Ils étaient restés chez lui ce jour là et en zappant, ils étaient tombés sur le film, "Intouchables". Sasuke avait immédiatement flashé sur la musique au piano mais ne l'avait jamais retrouvé.

( watch?v=cg_dRAmSzvA)

-Joyeux Noël, Sasuke.

Naruto commença à jouer le morceau de tête et Sasuke se dit qu'il avait vraiment le meilleur ami qui pouvait exister sur cette terre.

Naruto était totalement concentré sur les notes. Ses doigts allaient de touches en touches, parfois il ne les effleuraient qu'à peine. Il tourna son visage vers Sasuke et le vit heureux un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Si une simple musique pouvait faire ça à son meilleur ami, il se dit qu'il était capable de le faire pour des milliers de personnes. Çe fût à ce moment que l'idée de devenir pianiste lui effleura l'esprit et y resta nichée pour les années à venir.

Kakashi s'approcha de Sasuke et lui tendit une petite boîte rectangulaire.

Le brun l'ouvrit et y trouva pour son plus grand bonheur une flûte traversière.

-Hn, Naruto ?

-Ouais ?

-A partir de demain on commence un morceau ensemble.

-Lequel ?

-Gabriel. Fauré Fantasie op. 79, ça te dit quelque chose ?

-J'accepte le défis mec !

**A suivre...**

J'espère qu'il n'y avait plus de fautes et que ça vous a plu ^^ merci de me donner votre avis dans le commentaires ^^


	4. Songe d'un matin d'hiver

**Salut la compagnie ! **

Et c'est reparti pour le chapitre 4 d'Au coeur de la haine, celui là est un peu plus long que d'habitude pour m'excuser d'avance car je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster mercredi prochain.

J'en suis la première désolée mais je dois réviser pour 5 épreuves (examens) et je n'ai pas encore commencé le chapitre 5 même si les mots sont déjà clairs dans ma tête. J'essayerai quand même d'écrire, on ne sait jamais.

Bref, mes réponses aux reviews ^^ :

**lovelessnaru-chan : **Merci, leur innoncence me fera toujours craquer moi aussi :) Non, pas de Kiba mais tu verras de qui dans le chapitre 5 ;) ouf je suis contente que les fautes soient passées innaperçues XD

**Melissa-Lena : **C'est pas grave :) merci ça me flatte, je suis contente que les musiques t'aient plu et j'espère que tu aimeras celles de ce chapitre. Viiiii des musiciens tous mignons, tous doux ! XD

**miliee7 : **Merci beaucoup, ce sont des moments que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire :)

**Sasu-Chan : **C'est un délire avec les autres XD Et bien sûr que c'est de ta faute ;)

**Tifenn :** Merci beaucoup mon petit pivert obèse XD N'est ce pas ?! ;) bisous Nii-San !

**SisiMi : **La suite est là ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise :)

**Liya'Oi : **Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira, grosse bise sur ta fesse droite ;)

**World-x-Ya-oi : **Merci beaucoup, ça me vient naturellement XD et tu n'as pas de raison d'être jalouse ;)

**Emma : **Merci, je suis ravie que mes descriptions te plaisent :)

**Louise : **Bah ! Pas la peine de plus d'adjectifs, je pense que j'ai compris l'idée XD merci beaucoup

Le titre du chapitre vient du fait que j'aime beaucoup Shakespeare :) Le véritable nom est le Songe d'une nuit d'été.

**[!] IMPORTANT [!] **Dans de ce chapitre j'ai été plutôt méchante avec Sakura mais tout sera rentré dans l'ordre donc pas de commentaires affligés, c'est un personnage tout aussi important qu'Hinata et je la respecte.

* * *

**Note : **Pensez à mettre les musiques entre parenthèses pendant votre lecture, elles rajoutent beaucoup ;)

* * *

Si quelqu'un regardait Sasuke en ce moment, il aurait pu se demander pourquoi le jeune garçon était présentement en train de fixer la fenêtre d'un air absent.

Tout en buvant son smoothie à la banane, ses yeux ne quittaient pas un pivert qui tapait frénétiquement du bec sur une grue en métal.

L'obstination dont faisait preuve le volatile laissait Sasuke sans voix.

Son regard dériva vers les nuages et il repensa à la semaine qui s'était écoulée.

* * *

_Flash-back_

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba et Neji attendaient devant leur salle de cours que leur professeur de langues daigne enfin leur faire part de sa présence.

Leur petit groupe s'était agrandit pour laisser place à deux filles.

La première était Hinata. La jeune fille un peu timide et discrète était la cousine de Neji et possédait le même teint de porcelaine et les yeux mauves clairs des Hyûga. Là où leur apparence divergeait était dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Les siens étaient châtains foncés et tirait légèrement vers le noir. Ils étaient mi-longs et étaient toujours coiffés en un carré dégradé.

La deuxième se nommait Tifenn. Elle venait de ce que l'on pouvait appeler une famille de talents, son père étant un grand producteur, et sa mère une chanteuse d'opéra très connue. Elle était très appréciée de Naruto et Sasuke avec qui elle passait de bons moments. Jouant de la guitare et chantant, elle accompagnait souvent Naruto et Sasuke à leurs cours de musique.

Légèrement plus grande que le blond, elle avait des cheveux courts un peu ébouriffés. Leur couleur était d'une grande complexité : mélange de chocolat, de caramel et de noisette, qui au soleil prenaient de légers reflets roux. Ses yeux marron clairs et son teint de pêche lui donnait un air exotique.

Tifenn, Kiba et Naruto étaient en train de plaisanter sur un sujet quelconque quand le fan-club de Sasuke arriva. On aurait pu les entendre à des kilomètres avec leurs « SASUKE-KUN ! »

Tout en s'appuyant plus fermement contre le mur derrière lui, le brun ferma les yeux et tenta de se détendre alors que ses sourcils se froncèrent d'agacement.

Et c'est là, que tout commença.

Tandis que les « Sasuke-kun » se rapprochaient et que le petit groupe continuait de rire, ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'un élève ayant fait tomber son livre par terre déclenchait une réaction en chaîne.

Au même moment, un autre élève trébucha sur le livre et en voulant éviter une chute qui lui promettait bon nombre de bleus, s'accrocha à ce qui se trouvait le plus proche de lui.

Naruto sentit qu'on lui agrippait fermement l'épaule et en sentant le poids sur son dos devenir de plus en plus pesant, il bascula vers l'avant.

Sasuke sentit le mur contre lequel il était appuyé se dérober sans aucunes explications et tomba brusquement sur le sol.

C'est en ouvrant les yeux que le brun remarqua que Naruto était allongé sur lui. Puis quand il entendit les hurlements stridents 100 % féminins, il sembla remarquer la présence des lèvres pulpeuses de son meilleur ami sur les siennes.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent en percevant la décharge électrique qui envahit son corps au moment où la constatation que lui et le blond s'embrassaient arriva à se frayer un chemin dans son cerveau.

Quand au blond, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés quand il avait sentit les frissons qui parcouraient le corps sous le sien.

Tifenn s'exclama :

- Ça va, on vous dérange pas trop ?

Naruto rougit et s'écarta vivement de son meilleur ami avant de lui tendre sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

Sasuke épousseta ses vêtements en rougissant, ignorant les regards tueurs des jeunes filles sur son meilleur ami.

* * *

Sasuke et Naruto rentraient tranquillement après les cours (l'incident du baiser volé derrière eux), et étaient en train de débattre sur leur groupe de rock préféré.

-Je te dis que Linkin Park sont les meilleurs, Sasuke !

-Pour toi, mais moi je préfère Skillet.

-Pff ! T'y connais rien en musique toi, râla le blond

-Mais oui, c'est ça. En attendant, je te signale que notre concerto est dans trois jours !

-Non mais tu crois quoi, je suis au courant !

Ils arrivèrent vers la sortie de l'école et remarquèrent qu'un troupeau d'élèves les attendaient visiblement. Plus ils s'en approchaient, plus ils constatèrent que le groupe était en faite uniquement constitué de filles.

En première ligne se tenaient Sakura Haruno et Ino Yamanaka.

La première regardait fixement de son regard émeraude le descendant des Uchiha. Elle fit volter ses cheveux roses derrière son épaule et cria d'une voix suraigüe :

-Salut, Sasuke-kun ! ! !

Le brun grimaça à l'entente du suffixe qui avait été rajouté à son prénom.

L'attention de la jeune fille fut accaparée par la petite main blanche qui tirait sur sa manche. Elle tourna son regard vers Ino et vit que la blonde lui montrait du doigt le poignet du blond.

-C'est le symbole des Uchiha !

Naruto devient écrevisse tandis que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui.

Sakura, elle aussi était rouge mais c'était plus dut à un énervement non feint. Ses yeux se plissèrent et elle serra ses mains si forts que ses jointures en blanchirent.

-C'est inadmissible ! S'écria-t-elle en chœur avec toutes les autres filles présentes.

Sakura s'approcha de Naruto et le poussa par terre sous les yeux ébahit de Sasuke qui s'était fait entraîner plus loin par une rouquine.

Ino le fixa des ses yeux océans et lui cria au visage :

-Seul l'une de nous est apte à porter le symbole des Uchiha !

Naruto sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un sanglot.

Sasuke avait réussi à revenir vers lui et écarquilla les yeux en voyant se qui suivit.

-De plus, tu n'avais pas le droit de voler le premier baiser de Sasuke-kun ainsi, c'est dégoûtant !

BAM !

La rosée l'avait giflé.

Le sang du brun ne fit qu'un tour et il attrapa Sakura par les cheveux, toutes les filles présentes retinrent leur souffle tandis que Sasuke la regardait droit dans les yeux.

-Ne touche plus jamais à Naruto ! Est-ce bien claire ? !

La jeune fille avait les yeux exorbités de peur, et ne répondit que par le petit hochement de tête que sa position lui permit.

Le brun relâcha sa tignasse et pris Naruto par le poignet avant de l'entraîner loi d'ici.

* * *

_ Fin de Flash-Back_

* * *

Sasuke s'était demandé s'il avait mal agi mais lorsqu'il avait vu le regard de Naruto voilé de larmes, il avait changé d'avis.

Soudain, la voix de Mélodie retentit et il s'écarta de la vitre où il était jusqu'à présent, posant sa boisson sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-Bon les enfants, venez par ici ! s'exclama la blonde du haut de ses talons aiguilles.

Les concernés se rapprochèrent de leur professeure et attendirent qu'elle continue son speech.

-Le moment est arrivé. On prépare ce concerto depuis des mois, alors j'espère que tout va bien se passer.

Tous les élèves pouvaient sentir le stress monter de plus en plus.

-Bien, je rappelle l'ordre de passage : Kiba, Tifenn et moi on commence avec Hysteria. Ensuite, Lou tu vas au piano et on termine avec Sasuke et Naruto pour du Gabriel Fauré.

Les enfants acquiescèrent et partirent dans les loges pour se préparés.

Un moment après, la salle se remplit de plus en plus, les spectateurs s'assirent et attendirent calmement que le spectacle commence.

Personne ne fit attention à la haute silhouette qui entra dans la salle et qui resta au fond.

Elle sembla scruter tous les détails de fond en comble, y comprit la jeune femme vêtue d'une robe noir qui venait de monter sur scène.

-Excusez moi, mesdames et monsieur, je vous prierais d'éteindre vos téléphones portables et de prêter attention au concert qui va commencer d'une minute à l'autre.

Soudain, la blonde se figea en remarquant les prunelles sombres qui lui faisaient face.

La silhouette, elle, sourit. Elle savait que la jeune femme l'avait reconnue, et qu'ils devraient discuter après la représentation.

Mélodie fit claquer ses petits talons sur le sol et ouvrit les rideaux en appuyant sur un bouton.

Les rideaux rouges sombres s'écartèrent pour laisser place à un jeune garçon à la peau mâte et cheveux brun ébouriffés. Il se tenait assit devant son instrument qui se trouvait être une batterie et lança un clin d'œil d'encouragement à la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux chocolats qui semblait morte de trouille tant elle s'agrippait à sa guitare électrique.

Leur jeune professeure et amie s'approcha de la basse qui était restée dans un coin de la scène et se tourna vers Kiba. D'un signe de tête elle lui indiqua de commencer les quatre coups réglementaires de batterie.

Il leva ses baguettes au dessus de sa tête et s'exclama dans son micro cravate :

-One, two, three, four !

( watch?v=3dm_5qWWDV8)

Aussitôt, les accords de basse résonnèrent, vite rattrapé par la batterie et la guitare.

Le garçon châtain commença alors à chanter les paroles d'une voix grave et rauque.

La silhouette sourit à l'entente des paroles, c'était vrai, tellement vrai !

Le public était scotché par la reprise de la chanson de Muse. Jamais ils n'avaient vu de jeunes aussi doués.

Les adolescents terminèrent la chanson sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

Tifenn rougit lorsqu'elle entendit Lou lui hurler qu'elle était la meilleure depuis les coulisses.

Mélodie offrit un sourire resplendissant au public et annonça la venue de Lou qui viendrait leur jouer un morceau de son invention.

Dans les coulisses, Naruto offrit une étreinte d'encouragement à la jeune fille qui avait subitement le trac.

Le blond s'était beaucoup rapproché d'elle depuis que Tifenn et elle étaient devenues amies.

La jeune fille était très intelligente, studieuse et déterminée. Malgré le divorce de ses parents elle s'entendait très bien avec son beau père et avait développé une très grande empathie. Elle était aussi une fille très sensible et dotée d'un grand cœur. Elle défendait toujours les autres et avait été profondément choqué de l'injustice dont avait été victime Naruto lors de son altercation avec Sakura et Ino. Elle avait d'ailleurs soutenu Sasuke quand il avait dit regretter son geste en lui assurant qu'elle aurait agi pareil.

Elle avait une apparence grande et fine et possédait de longs cheveux blonds et lisses. Sa peau laiteuse faisait ressortir d'avantage ses grands yeux gris-vert. Elle portait généralement des lunettes à monture carrée puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas se détacher d'un livre.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire et s'avança vers le piano verni.

( watch?v=1uQ5cIZcHvE)

Tandis que le silence se fit dans la salle, les premières notes s'élevèrent. Le solo de Lou faisait entendre son chant mélodieux et mélancolique, le son s'élevait, fluide, harmonieux et transcendant par la maîtrise de la blonde. Sasuke sentit la main de Naruto se serrer sur la sienne. Il tourna son visage vers lui et le vit les yeux fermés, ses réactions en matière de musique étaient toujours fortes, comme s'il vivait chaque note, de chaque accord, de chaque mélodie, de chaque morceau joué.

Elle fit courir ses doigts sur les touches une dernière fois et les applaudissements retentirent de toute part.

Lou se leva et s'avança vers le devant de la scène avant de s'incliner légèrement face au public et de retourner dans les coulisses.

-Bien joué Lou, dit Sasuke.

-Ouais, tu m'as foutu la pression ! S'exclama Naruto

-D'ailleurs c'est à vous les garçons, courage !

Sasuke et Naruto remercièrent Tifenn d'un sourire et entrèrent sur scène.

Après s'être mis en place ils échangèrent un clin d'œil complice et commencèrent leur morceau.

( watch?v=CoumfaWxWu0)

La silhouette sourie, enfin, après tout ce temps il allait pouvoir le revoir.

Tous les spectateurs avaient les yeux fermés et savouraient la mélopée qui résonnait dans la salle, s'imprégnant de la mélodie par tous les pores de leur peau. Les larmes montent, le cœur se serre...

Cela doit être à ça qu'on reconnait la vraie beauté de la musique. Quand elle fait passer une émotion physique.

Les deux musiciens étaient doués et avaient travaillés dur pour en arriver là. Leur parfaite habileté du morceau le leur prouvait.

Sasuke ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder Naruto, les doigts du blond bougeaient avec une telle dextérité sur les touches et une telle assurance. Naruto releva les yeux vers lui et l'instant se suspendit pour eux.

Sasuke n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point les yeux de son ami étaient clairs et lumineux. Ils n'arrêtèrent pas de jouer mais leurs regards ne pouvaient pas se détacher l'un de l'autre pour autant. Et tandis que l'un se noyait dans le regard océan de l'autre, celui-ci se perdait volontiers dans les abysses profonds de son vis-à-vis.

Au moment où les dernières notes retentirent, le contact entre leurs yeux se rompit et les rougeurs présentes sur les joues des deux garçons marquèrent leur trouble.

Ils repartirent dans les coulisses sous les applaudissements du public.

* * *

-Naruto ? demanda le brun hésitant.

-Oui ? Répondit le concerné.

-Tu sais qu'aujourd'hui, on est le 30 Juillet ? (1)

-Oui.

-Je..euh..je pourrais venir dormir chez toi. ? Je me sens pas d'être seul ce soir, demanda Sasuke.

-Oui, bien sûr mais de quoi tu as peur ?

-De faire des cauchemars, c'est à cette date qu'Itachi à…

-Pas de problème. Aller viens, dit le blond en lui tendant la main.

Sasuke l'attrapa sans hésitation, s'y accrochant comme à une bouée de sauvetage et ainsi ils pénétrèrent dans la demeure du blond.

* * *

-Sasuke tu dormiras dans le même lit que Naruto, ça ne te déranges pas ?

-Non pas du tout, répondit le blond à sa place.

Sasuke ne fit qu'acquiescer sous le regard interrogateur de Tsunade avant de se faire entraîner dans la chambre par Naruto.

La pièce avait l'air d'un mini soleil, les murs étaient jaunes et le sol était couvert d'une moquette blanche. Le lit deux places était placé à l'angle du mur de gauche sous une grande fenêtre et possédait des couvertures orange sanguine ainsi que des oreillers crème. Un grand bureau en bois clair et une armoire étaient placés contre le mur de droite. Le centre de la pièce était occupé par un énorme piano à queue noir.

-Viens, lui dit Naruto, j'ai un autre morceau à te faire écouter.

Sasuke lui sourit et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le tabouret.

* * *

Point de vue de Sasuke italique :

_La pièce est si noire, je ne comprends pas, où suis-je ? _

_-**AHHHH ! ! ! ! !**_

_Qu'est ce que c'était ? On aurait dit Naruto._

_Je me dépêchai de courir le long de se couloir sombre, soudain un rayon de lumière m'éclaira et je baissai mon regard vers mes mains. J'étais redevenu un enfant. _

_Soudain un bruit attira mon attention vers la droite et je le vis, Itachi, il avait une tête à faire peur et un sourire démoniaque étirait ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait le sang perler de son énorme couteau. _

_Je sentis mes jambes trembler lorsqu'un détail apparu dans mon esprit. A qui appartenait le sang qui dégoulinait le long de la lame de mon frère s'il n'y avait que lui et moi dans cette pièce._

_Et c'est là que je le vis, étendu sur le sol reposant dans une marre de sang. Naruto._

_Je me précipitai vers lui tandis que le sourire de mon frère s'élargissait jusqu'à en devenir dément. _

_ À genoux dans le liquide carmin qui appartenait à mon meilleur ami je criai désespérément son nom. _

**_-Naruto ! ! ! _**

_Je les sentais, les larmes salées couler le long de mes joues, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher alors que je voyais les mèches blondes dorénavant poisseuse du liquide à l'odeur métallique et ses magnifiques perles azures, closes à jamais. _

_Un froid immense m'envahit et je sentis ma gorge se serrée, j'eus la sensation d'étouffer, pendant un instant, je me rendis compte que l'air me manquait et que respirer m'était devenu impossible._

-Sasuke !

Une poigne dure fit revenir Sasuke à la réalité mais le sentiment d'étouffement qu'il avait ressenti dans son rêve ne partit pas, au contraire.

Sasuke fut subit à de violents spasmes et une oppression thoracique, il eut l'impression de perdre connaissance sans la perdre réellement.

Naruto regardait son meilleur ami trembler sur le lit, semblant chercher de l'air sans le trouver.

Le brun avait du mal à parler et il se fit violence pour réussir à haleter le prénom du blond.

Naruto se précipita vers sa commode et en sortit un sac qu'il tendit presque aussitôt au brun.

-Il faut que tu respires dedans calmement, tu fais une crise de tétanie, dit le blond en s'approchant de lui. (2)

Il le prit dans ses bras et le sentit se détendre contre lui tandis que sa respiration et les battements de son cœur reprenaient enfin un rythme normal.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Ou..oui, merci.

Sans aucune gêne Naruto embrassa délicatement Sasuke sur le front avant de le reposer à côté de lui dans les draps orangés. Le brun était sûrement trop endormi pour s'en rendre compte et c'est pour cela qu'il ne protesta pas lorsque Naruto entoura sa taille de ses bras, glissant sa tête dans son cou.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, le dos de Sasuke reposant tout contre le torse du blond, celui-ci inspirant l'odeur boisée qui se dégageait de la nuque de son meilleur ami.

_A suivre..._

* * *

(1) Je ne sais absolument pas la date donc j'en ai invanté une.

(2) Les symptomes sont correctes je me suis adée de wikipédia.

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lus et desolé pour les fautes !**


	5. Sentiments grandissant

**Salut tout le monde ! **

Voilà le chapitre 5 d' Au coeur de la haine. Je vous remercie tous pour vos encouragements.

Juste je tenais à signaler deux choses **importantes **: Je change mon rythme de publiction en un chapitre toutes les deux semaines.

Example : Je publie aujourd'hui mais pas mercredi prochain, mais celui d'après oui, ect...

Et la deuxième : L'âge des persos.

Dans les chapitres 1 et 2 ils ont 8 ans.

Dans le chapitre 3, 11 ans

Dans le chapitre 4, 13 ans

Et à partir de celui là ils ont 15 ans.

Mes réponses aux reviews :

**lovelessnaru-chan** **: **Merci beaucoup, Sasu le sauveur de chewing-gum XD c'est vrai très bonne expression.

**Melissa-Lena : **Et bah...merci pour tous ces adjectifs :D j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

**lovesatan14 : **Merci, moi aussi XD

**Amistosamente-vuestro : **Merci, je suis contente que tu es pris la peine de commenter ^^

**miliee7 : **Ah bah là pour les drames il va y en avoir ! Mais ça ce terminera toujours bien.

**Yumi U : **Arigato, et non j'ai bien écrit Skillet (leur meilleure chanson est Comatose) même si Skrillex est très bien aussi :D La silhouette ? Peut-être...qui sait... Bonne lecture.

**Tifenn : **Vii merci petite tomate cerise XD

**Emma : **Merci, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ^^

**Louise : **Thanks :D mon koala

**Sasu-Chan : **Merci, la suite est là ! :D

Ah oui et le paragraphe en italique est un rêve.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Pensez à mettre les musiques entre parenthèses pendant votre lecture ;)**

* * *

-Allez Sasuke, tu m'enchaînes Saut de valse et Demi flip. (1)

Le brun laissa ses patins glisser sur la surface glacée et commença les figures que lui avait demandées sa professeure, Anko. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite la musique en arrière fond, faite pour donner un rythme à ses enchaînements.

( watch?v=fh9ghHKHcmw à 9min26)

_Saut de carre, un demi-tour, impulsion sur un dehors avant gauche, rotation jambes tendues écartées et bras horizontaux, réception sur un dehors arrière._

Il ignorait qu'un regard doré que l'on aurait pu qualifier de reptilien l'observait, semblant se gorger de tous ses mouvements.

_Saut piqué d'un demi-tour, trois dehors avant pied gauche, carre d'appel dedans arrière, piqué du pied droit, réception sur la pointe du pied droit, glissé dehors avant sur le pied gauche._

Ce ne fut qu'en voulant aller boire qu'il remarqua la présence d'un homme grand au visage fin et au teint blafard que de longs cheveux de jais venaient rendre encore plus pâle.

Sasuke n'avait jamais été très méfiant, mais rien qu'à voir le regard du type sur lui, il sut que l'homme n'était pas net.

-Vous désirez ?

-Vous, Uchiha-San.

Sa voix sifflante fila des frissons de terreur aux brun ou bien était-ce l'étincelle purement lubrique qui c'était allumée dans le regard jaune de l'homme lorsque Sasuke avait dit cette phrase, ignorant son double sens.

- Excusez-moi, mais je ne suis pas intéressé.

La réponse du brun était froide et ferme, pourtant elle ne découragea pas l'homme qui lui sourit mesquinement.

-Je vous veux dans mon équipe.

Sasuke le regarda perplexe et haussa un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

-Je vous ai vue à l'œuvre et vous sembler magner la glace avec tant de facilité et de grâce que je vous veux dans mon équipe.

Le brun commençait à se sentir drôlement mal à l'aise et rester une minute de plus ici l'angoissait fortement.

L'homme lui tendit sa carte et lui dit dans un murmure qui glaça le sang du plus jeune.

- Appelez-moi Uchiha-San, mon nom est Orochimaru.

* * *

La classe de Naruto et Sasuke était à la piscine pour leurs cours de natations hebdomadaires.

-Sasuke sort de là !

-Non !

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais très bien qu'elles sont là.

Sasuke consentit enfin à sortir de la cabine au bout d'un bon moment et de la promesse du blond sur un bol de ramen qu'aucune fille n'était dans les parages.

Sasuke avait bien grandit, dépassant Naruto de quelques centimètres pour le plus grand malheur de celui-ci. Sa silhouette était restée mince tout en étant finement musclée au niveau du torse et sa peau avait su garder sa blancheur opaline.

Ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre de chine avaient poussé et certaines mèches venaient parfois caresser délicatement une de ses pommettes laiteuses ou l'ourlet de sa bouche rosée.

Son regard n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi insondable même si Naruto affirmait réussir à interpréter les émotions qui défilaient dans les iris sombres.

Naruto laissa son regard couler le long du corps de son meilleur ami et sentit ses lèvres s'étirer d'amusement en voyant que le brun ne portait qu'un ridicule petit caleçon de bain bleu.

-Elles vont te sauter dessus !

Kiba avait extériorisé les pensées exactes du blond.

Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus lorsqu'il intercepta la lueur d'angoisse dans le regard onyx.

-T'inquiètes Sasu, on s'en occupe, lança fièrement le blond.

Sasuke roula les yeux au ciel feignant l'agacement mais Naruto su voir le réel soulagement dans ses pupilles.

* * *

Sasuke se trouvait entre l'entrée des douches et le vestiaire. Ses camarades étaient déjà en train de se doucher, mais lui était en train de fixer le sol et de déterminer s'il devait vraiment quitter des pieds sa serviette et avancer sur le sol humide où des cheveux se trouvait collés.

L'idée de marcher pieds nus là dedans l'avait toujours dégouté, il n'était pas maniaque mais cela faisait parti des choses qui l'écœurait. Mais comme rentrer chez lui en ayant les cheveux et la peau imbibés de clore lui paraissait tout aussi dégoûtante, il choisit la douche.

-Sasuke tu te crois au cirque ?

-Hn ?

-On dirait un funambule, rigola Kiba.

Sasuke préféra l'ignorer et passa à côté de lui sans lui accorder un regard. En arrivant près de l'encadrement de la porte il soupira et détacha la deuxième serviette de ses reins, la lança sur le banc et pénétra dans la pièce humide et chaude.

Malgré la vapeur, il repéra facilement Naruto à sa chevelure soleil et se déplaça sous le jet libre à côté de lui.

L'eau détendait tous ses muscles raidis par l'effort. Il attrapa son gel douche à la noix de coco et se lava rapidement puis prit son temps pour se rincer, se concentrant sur l'effet apaisant que produisait le liquide cristallin sur son corps.

A côté de lui, il entendit Naruto laisser échapper un soupir de bien-être. La douche avait visiblement le même effet relaxant que sur lui. Il l'observa discrètement, le blond étant de profil à lui, il eut tout le loisir de le regarder sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive.

Naruto avait gardé ses cheveux courts, bien que quelques mèches ne viennent parfois voiler son regard océan. Mais à présent, sa chevelure d'or était plaquée sur sa tête, mettant en valeur son visage dont les traits étaient encore quelques peu enfantins. Ses paupières closes lui permettaient d'apprécier la rondeur de ses pommettes et les étranges griffures les marquant, ainsi que son petit nez fin et ses lèvres roses (finement dessinées, remarqua-t-il) qui appelaient aux baisers.

Naruto lui faisait totalement face à présent, révélant la finesse de sa musculature. Sa carrure s'était étoffée avec les années, même s'il demeurait plus petit que lui de quelques centimètres.

L'eau brûlante ruisselait sur lui, faisant doucement s'écouler la mousse parfumée aux agrumes le long de son corps. Regarder Naruto, Sasuke le faisait fréquemment pour ne pas dire tout le temps dès qu'il était sûr que personne, dont le principal concerné, ne s'en rendait compte.

Naruto tourna ses yeux vers lui et il détourna le regard. Son meilleur ami n'avait jamais été pudique, mais Sasuke, si. De plus, depuis quelque temps, il était chamboulé lorsqu'il voyait le corps nu de son ami, ce qui l'agaçait passablement, ne comprenant pas l'origine de ces pensées malsaines envers son meilleur ami.

Néanmoins, ses pupilles ne purent s'empêcher de se tourner subrepticement vers le blond qui avait refermé ses paupières.

Il contemplait le savon qui dévalait le long de la peau halée, jusqu'à son torse et suivait le chemin de ses abdominaux en une caresse mousseuse, descendant jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Les poils étaient si fins et clairs qu'on aurait presque pu les manquer, mais ils lui donnaient une certaine sensualité, c'était indéniable.

Il fixait le blond sans en avoir l'air, et regarda la toison blonde qui descendait toujours plus bas. Quand il s'égara à oser poser ses yeux sur le sexe du blond toujours au repos, il rougit furieusement et quitta brusquement les douches en espérant que personne n'ait vu ce petit moment d'égarement et son trouble.

Naruto n'y fit pas attention, trop occupé à se prélasser sous le jet d'eau brûlante et puis, il prenait toujours plus de temps que Sasuke alors cela ne l'étonnait pas de le voir partir avant qu'il ait fini.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke était en train de se maugréer, après tout il était normal qu'il regarde souvent Naruto, il était son meilleur ami et la personne la plus proche de lui à ses yeux. Le blond étant un garçon comme lui, il était tout à fait naturel de l'observer, après tout, les adolescents se comparaient souvent entre eux.

Sasuke avait beau se persuader que ce n'était rien, le léger renflement de son sexe lui criait que ce n'était pas rien !

* * *

_Les gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus sonores dans la pièce, tout comme les cris et les halètements._

_Sasuke se gorgeait de la peau bronzée tout contre la sienne et de son souffle qui se mêlait à celui de son amant._

_Brusquement, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et s'adonnèrent à un combat fougueux et passionné. _

_Sasuke aimait son goût, il aimait la sensation des ongles qui griffaient son dos et il aimait cette chaleur qui enfermait son sexe._

_Il relâcha sa bouche pour laisser passer un cri bestial tandis qu'il se déversait en son amant._

La seule chose qu'il vit avant de rouvrir les yeux fut deux perles azur opacitées de désir, étrangement familières.

* * *

Le lendemain, Naruto n'eut aucune explication quant au comportement pour le moins étrange de Sasuke lorsqu'il lui avait demandé s'il avait passé une bonne nuit, dû à la chaleur caniculaire en cette soirée d'été. Non, pourquoi ? Le jeune homme était passé rouge pivoine d'un seul coup, avait bredouillé des choses incompréhensibles sur eux deux avant de s'énerver et de partir en trottinant vers leur salle de classe. Non, il n'avait aucune explication.

Sasuke l'avait fui comme la peste tout le mois, ou c'était l'impression qu'il donnait à Naruto.

Ils se parlaient moins et ne se voyaient plus souvent, Sasuke prétextait un dur entraînement mais Naruto n'était pas dupe. Il voyait bien que quelque chose turlupinait son ami et qu'il ne voulait pas lui en parler.

Naruto n'était pas le seul à remarquer l'éloignement du jeune Uchiha. Kiba et Neji l'avaient eux aussi remarqué mais ne s'en souciaient pas plus que ça.

Pourtant Hinata et Tifenn avaient bien vu les tentatives de Sasuke pour échapper au blond. Un jour alors, Tifenn vint lui parler lorsqu'il était seul dans un coin à contempler le ciel.

Elle se racla la gorge pour lui signifier sa présence et s'assit à côté de lui dans l'herbe.

-Sasuke, je peux te parler ?

-Hn.

-Tu sais, Hinata et moi, on a remarqué que tu évitais Naruto.

-Hn.

Tifenn semblait gênée.

-On voit bien que tu le regardes souvent…et… merde, bon sang Sasuke est-ce-que tu l'aimes ?

Le brun détourna les yeux tandis que ses pommettes se teintaient de rose.

-En quoi ça vous regarde ?

-Sasuke, on est tes amies, et franchement on s'en fiche. Tout ce qu'on veut c'est vous voir heureux.

-Hn.

-Tu sais comment est Naruto, depuis que tu ne le vois plus, il ne joue que des chansons tristes.

Sasuke parut étonné.

-Mais je suis le seul à ressentir ça. Je suis un monstre.

Tifenn lui sourit doucement.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es juste une personne avec des sentiments et un cœur qui est tombé amoureux.

Sasuke lui rendit son sourire, assez amer cependant.

-Parles lui.

-Je ne veux pas le perdre, je préfère garder son amitié plutôt que rien.

Elle se leva et lui tendit la main avec un sourire éclatant.

-Alors on t'aidera, après tout, les amis c'est fait pour ça.

Sasuke attrapa sa main et se leva à son tour.

-Merci.

Seul le petit rire heureux de Tifenn lui répondit.

* * *

Sasuke et Tifenn avaient décidé d'aller chez Naruto, car avant toutes choses, Sasuke devait s'excuser auprès de Naruto pour son comportement.

( watch?v=gmfBhRqjxD0) (2)

Lorsque Tsunade leur ouvrit la porte - leur faisant entendre une douce musique mélancolique - et les invita à entrer, elle oublia de leur dire que Naruto n'était pas seul. Aussi furent-t-ils assez surpris lorsqu' ils virent que Naruto n'était pas l'unique musicien à jouer sur le piano de sa chambre mais que Lou l'accompagnait assise à côté de lui.

Le couple de musiciens ne prit pas conscience de l'arrivée des adolescents et continuèrent leur morceau.

Tifenn les regardait et trouva louche leur proximité ainsi que les nombreux regards complices qu'ils échangeaient.

Sasuke, lui, ne fit attention à rien, trop concentré sur la mélodie et le sourire de Naruto.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra tandis qu'il contemplait ses cheveux dorés, ses yeux azurés et sa peau délicatement bronzée. Tout chez lui faisait penser à Sasuke qu'il était un ange.

Pourtant, lorsque Naruto se pencha lentement vers la blonde et lui vola un petit baiser qui devint vite un peu plus grand lorsque Lou vint poser ses mains sur les épaules carrées du blond et que lui vint en placer une au creux de ses reins, Sasuke eu mal. (3)

L'exclamation surprise de Tifenn eut le mérite de décoller le couple l'un de l'autre.

Lou baissa la tête en rougissant d'avoir été prise sur le fait, alors que Naruto se gratta la tête d'un sourire gêné.

-Mais…q.. ..ment ? Demanda Tifenn.

-On sort ensemble, s'exclama joyeusement le blond.

La brune se sentit mal pour Sasuke. Discrètement elle attrapa sa main de la sienne dans une tentative de lui signifier qu'elle était là pour lui.

Mais Sasuke n'y fit pas attention. Il y a quelques secondes encore, son cœur battait la chamade en observant le garçon qu'il aimait, puis en l'espace d'un geste, tous ses rêves furent anéantis.

Maladroitement Sasuke murmura un tremblant.

-Félicitation.

Puis il s'agrippa à la main de Tifenn de toutes ses forces. Car pour une fois, se n'était pas lui le responsable de la joie du blond et de son sourire étincelant.

Et ça lui faisait mal, terriblement mal.

_A suivre…_

(1) Ah Wikipédia ! Merci

(2) Ouais parce que je connais Fairy Tail aussi ! :P

_L'auteure regarde timidement l'écran de son ordinateur en essayant de se faire la plus petite possible._

(3)

Voilà, je vous rassure tout de suite l'histoire est un NaruSasu et le restera, c'est juste que j'en avais besoin pour la suite de l'histoire.

Ne me détéstez pas s'il vous plaît, tout s'arrange dans le chapitre 7.

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lus et desolé pour les fautes !**


	6. Parce que la vie est injuste

**Salut tout le monde ! **

Voilà le chapitre 6 d'Au coeur de la haine, je m'excuse car il est un peu court mais je ne pouvais pas trop m'étendre sur le sujet "Sasuke déprime"

Mes réponses aux reviews :

**hathor2 : **Pas de soucis ! Merci beaucoup, contente que ça te plaise ^^

**lovelessnaru-chan : **Ah...j'avoue que j'hésite un peu mais vu l'évolution de l'histoire leur première fois sera un Sasunaru mais les autres seront un peu des deux. Je sais que c'est triste mais bon j'avoue que vu les scans ces derniers temps, je me venge un peu sur Sasuke ^^'

**Melissa-Lena : **Ah oui c'est sûr qu'avec la musique, c'est encore plus triste ^^

**miliee7 :** Bah euh...faut attendre 2 semaines XD

**elsa : **Merci ma Zaza ça me touche, j'espère que tu trouveras les autres à ton goût ; )

**Louise : **Merci, mais c'est fait exprès.

**Tifenn : **Ptite coquine ; ) merci, je sais - - '

**Emma : **Viii, j'y ai pensé quand j'ai écrit cette scène XD N'est ce pas...

**Sasu-Chan : **Contente que tu es remarquée et ça risque d'être un peu plus salaud dans les chapitre à venir : )

Et voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

_« Sasuke ? Sasuke, réponds moi... Putain ! Ça fait une semaine qu'on s'est pas vus, t'es mort ou quoi ? Bon rappelles moi quand t'auras ce message. Naruto »_

Sasuke raccrocha sa boîte vocale et laissa tomber son téléphone sur le lit avant de s'y allonger, perdu dans ses pensées.

Depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Et il détestait la petite amie de Naruto alors qu'avant il adorait avoir des discutions littéraires avec Lou. Pourtant, ils étaient discrets et ne s'embrassaient presque jamais en public, se tenant à peine par la main en marchant dans les couloirs.

Mais pour Sasuke c'était trop. Voir Naruto sourire à une autre personne que lui le rendait fou, mais plus que tout, ça lui faisait mal. Depuis lors, il ne parlait plus à personne, excepté Tifenn et Hinata qui restaient pour lui ses confidentes. Elles s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour lui et ses fréquentations plus que douteuses.

En effet, depuis quelques semaines il avait fait la connaissance de Suigetsu Hôzuki et Karin Honö qui faisaient partis de la troupe d'Orochimaru. (1)

Le jeune homme avait une carrure plutôt fine même si elle était robuste vers les épaules et avait des cheveux blancs mi-longs aux étranges reflets bleu clair et une peau pâle d'où ressortaient fortement ses yeux violets.

Il possédait une attitude assez désinvolte, étant très vite fatigué et ne voulant pas faire d'efforts. Il était également assez arrogant, provocateur et puéril.

Inconsciemment peut-être, Sasuke avait cherché un caractère proche de celui de son ancien ami.

Ce qui les avait fait s'entendre était la fois, où étant bourrés, Suigetsu avait révélé à Sasuke être bisexuel. Il lui avait dit ça sur un coup de tête, pensant que le jeune Uchiha s'en irait et se moquerai de lui en lui disant qu'il était dégoûtant, comme tous les autres. Mais à sa grande surprise, le brun lui rétorqua simplement que lui était amoureux d'un hétéro qui était accessoirement son meilleur ami.

Quant à Karin Honö, elle possédait une silhouette fine tout en ayant des courbes là où il le fallait. Elle avait une coupe de cheveux sophistiquée : ses cheveux, rouges, étaient mi-longs, ébouriffés du côté droit et longs et lisses du côté gauche, avec deux mèches tombant sur le front. Elle portait des lunettes à monture noir et avait un étrange grain de beauté sur le côté gauche de la lèvre. Sa peau était laiteuse, excellent contraste avec ses pupilles incarnates.

La jeune fille était de caractère impulsif et très susceptible. Elle avait tendance à rougir lorsque l'on faisait référence à ses sentiments pour Sasuke.

Ancienne fan girl du brun, elle était devenue son amie car Sasuke avait su voir en elle la personne généreuse et intelligente qu'elle était.

Le problème avec ses deux là n'était pas qu'ils se disputaient du matin au soir, mais plutôt le fait qu'ils avaient des tendances à consommer de l'alcool et de la drogue.

Sasuke plus que quiconque était prêt à essayer n'importe quoi pour oublier sa peine. Aussi avait t'il commencé à fumer de la marijuana en cachette.

Ce fût pour ça qu'un jour Sasuke et Suigetsu se retrouvèrent dans une cabine des toilettes des garçons à fumer pendant l'heure de pause.

Ils étaient à moitié défoncés appuyés contre le mur en relâchant une énorme quantité de fumé.

Finalement Sasuke ouvrit la porte et en profita pour se coucher sur le carrelage frais des toilettes qui lui fit un bien fou.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi en l'espace d'une seconde il se retrouvait plaqué contre le mur, des mains sur ses hanches et des lèvres contre les siennes. (2)

Le baiser n'était pas désagréable en soit. Suigetsu savait bien embrasser même si Sasuke ne ressentait rien, mais se qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi il le faisait.

À court d'air, ils se séparèrent et Sasuke comprit en rouvrant les yeux que le problème n'était pas que son ami l'ait embrassé sans raisons, mais qu'il l'ait fait devant un public.

-Sasuke ?

-Naruto ?

Inconsciemment, Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant la silhouette de Naruto.

Il n'osait pas croiser son regard pourtant lorsqu'il releva la tête, se qu'il vit dans les yeux de son ami n'était pas du dégoût mais plutôt de la surprise et un sentiment de trahison.

Avant d'avoir pu faire le moindre geste pour le retenir, Naruto était déjà parti.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Suigetsu haussa les épaules et répondit :

-Tu comprendras plus tard, et sinon tu as réfléchi à la proposition d'Orochimaru ?

Sasuke prit le temps de se poser la question. En vérité, il avait fait quelques recherches et Orochimaru était ce qui était de mieux pour que sa carrière décolle. De plus, s'éloigner un peu plus de Naruto n'était pas non plus une chose regrettable, et il n'était pas tout seul. Il avait ses nouveaux amis avec lui.

-Je pense que je vais accepter.

Suigetsu lui sourit, et lui fit une bourrade amicale dans l'épaule.

-Bon, après les cours tu me suis, je sais où on peut le trouver.

-D'accord. Mais Suigetsu... ?

Le concerné l'interrogea du regard.

-La prochaine fois que tu m'embrasses de force, je t'envoie un coup de pied dans les miches tellement fort que tu auras le goût de ma semelle sur la langue. Est-ce bien clair ?

-Très clair.

* * *

Lorsque Naruto revint vers ses amis il était blanc comme un linge et ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait ces tortillements semblables à des serpents qui lui rongeaient l'intérieur du ventre.

-Eh, mec ça va ? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme, s'exclama Kiba.

-Je…j...est-ce que tu savais que Sasuke était gay ?

Devant l'air étonné de son ami et l'attitude plutôt suspecte qu'avait Tifenn de regarder partout sauf en direction du blond, Naruto se dit qu'il aurait du être plus perspicace.

-En même tant on l'a jamais vu tourner autour d'une fille, résonna Kiba à voix haute.

-Mais comment tu le sais, demanda Tifenn.

-Je l'ai vu embrasser un mec dans les toilettes des gars.

-Ça n'aurait pas du arriver, il est amou… rouspéta Tifenn avant de se mordre la lèvre en se rendant compte qu'elle avait faillit vendre la mèche à son ami.

-Tu sais quelque chose Tifenn ?

-Euh….

* * *

Sasuke et Suigetsu arrivèrent finalement à l'entrée de ce qui semblait être une boîte de nuit. Une énorme enseigne où un serpent mauve géant tenait entre ses mâchoires une double croche (Nda : note de musique) avec écrit en lettres majuscules "Son", acheva les doutes de Sasuke sur la nature de l'endroit on son ami l'avait emmené.

À peine eurent-ils poussés la porte qu'un son de musique électronique agressa leurs tympans. Sasuke reconnu immédiatement _Bangarang_ de _Skrillex._ Les corps se trémoussant sur la piste semblaient dans une transe tant le monde extérieur leur paraissaient loin et flou. Sasuke observait les corps se coller de plus en plus aux autres, baisant presque au milieu de la piste pour certains.

-Ils sont bourrés, demanda Sasuke.

-Non juste en plein tripe. C'est l'un des avantages de cette boîte. Alcool, drogue et toutes préférences sexuelles sont acceptés, lui répondit Suigetsu le sourire aux lèvres.

-Et on est là parce que… ?

-Orochimaru, en dehors de ses activités d'entraîneur est aussi le patron de cette boîte.

Surprit, Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en observant un peu plus la salle.

Il y avait une large piste de danse au milieu ainsi que des cages remplies de danseurs légèrement vêtus un peu plus au fond, et un côté entièrement occupé par un bar et un espace pour profiter de ses boissons.

Suigetsu attrapa Sasuke par le poignet avant de l'entraîner vers le bar où un grand roux large d'épaules qui semblait être le barman les attendaient.

-Juugo, comment vas-tu, demanda Suigetsu le sourire aux lèvres.

-Plutôt bien, et toi ?

-Pareil, au fait, je te présente Sasuke Uchiha, la nouvelle recrue d'Orochimaru.

Juugo tourna ses yeux noisette vers le brun et le jaugea du regard.

-Bienvenue parmi nous, Sasuke.

Le brun lui répondit d'un simple hochement de tête tandis que Suigetsu reprenait la conversation.

-On est venu voir Kimimaro pour la marque de Sasuke.

-C'est la première porte à gauche, au fond du couloir.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la direction indiquée et Sasuke fut surpris de voir que ledit Kimimaro était tatoueur.

Il était plutôt grand et avait un corps fin. Des cheveux blancs, mi-longs lui dégringolaient sur les épaules et il possédait une peau pâle et des yeux d'un vert délavé troublant.

Lorsqu'il ressortit de cette pièce, ce fut pour avoir un bandage à la jonction de son épaule gauche et de son cou. Uniquement une semaine plus tard il aurait le droit de l'enlever et de montrer à tous son appartenance à l'équipe d'Orochimaru par les trois petites virgules noires tatouées en cercle sur sa peau.

-Bienvenue parmi l'équipe du Son, Sasuke.

-Merci Suigetsu.

-Bon on va s'amuser ?

-Hn.

Puis leurs silhouettes s'enfoncèrent parmi les danseurs jusqu'à disparaître de la vue de tous.

_A suivre..._

(1) Je ne sais pas du tout le nom de famille de Karin alors je l'ai inventé, ça veut dire : Flamme

(2) C'était nécessaire je le jure ! Alors ne me tuez pas pitié, surtout que ça m'a fait mal de l'écrire :')

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lus et desolé pour les fautes !**


	7. Prise de conscience

**Salut tout le monde ! **

Voilà le chapitre 7 d'Au coeur de la haine, je suis assez fière de moi car il est plus long que ce que j'avais prévu ^^

Pour ce chapitre je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, Coldplay est une grande source d'inspiration pour moi x )

Mes réponses aux reviews :

**Amistosamente-vuestro :** : ) à toi aussi ; )

**lovelessnaru-chan :** Bah tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre ; ) J'ai pas très bien compris la fin de ta review mais je vais essayer d'être claire : Je lis et achète les mangas mais je regarde les épisodes sur rutube qui sont plus avancés que les mangas et je lis les scans qui sont eux-mêmes plus avancé que les épisodes. Ouais en gros c'est le bordel XD

**Guest** **:** Le comportement de qui, de Sasuke ? C'est normal je voulais montrer que comme dans le manga, il est manipulable "faible" et psychologiquement. Viii il le sait mais maintenant c'est dans ce chapitre qu'on sait ce qu'il fait ; )

**hathor2** **:** Oui c'est pas facile mais rien que le sentiment est complexe... la suite est là : )

**Louise : **Oui je sais mais que veux-tu, j'aime bien ce petit côté auto destructeur.

**Emma : **Merci beaucoup.

**Sasu-Chan : **C'est exactement pour ça que je ne me suis pas étendue sur le sujet ; )

**Tifenn : **T'es bête ma ptite tomate cerise mais c'est vrai que certaines diraient ça : )

* * *

**Note : **Pensez à mettre la musique entre paranthèses, elle rajoute beaucoup ; )

* * *

Naruto était assis dans l'herbe, le dos reposant contre le tronc d'un arbre, Lou calée entre ses jambes tout contre son torse. Quelques fois le blond se penchait vers elle et lui embrassait délicatement le sommet du crâne tandis qu'elle tripotait ses doigts des siens.

Naruto réfléchissait à des tas de choses. À chaque fois le visage de Sasuke lui revenait en mémoire. Qu'il soit gay ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, il était assez ouvert d'esprit pour s'en ficher, mais le fait qu'il ne lui en ait pas parlé et qu'il ait préféré s'éloigner de lui le mettait mal à l'aise. Ce fut la petite voix fluette de Lou qui le ramena à l'instant présent.

-Naruto ?

-Hm ?

-Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter tous les deux.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?!

Lou rougit et s'écarta de Naruto pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je pense qu'on a confondu notre lien d'amitié avec de l'amour.

-Comment ça ?

-Naruto, tu sais très bien que même si l'on éprouve beaucoup de tendresse l'un envers l'autre, ça ne peut pas marcher.

Naruto écoutait calmement la blonde, attendant qu'elle arrive au bout de son résonnement.

-Je n'ai pas la première place dans ton cœur et tu le sais. Je ne suis qu'une sorte de petite sœur pour toi et tu représente la même chose à mes yeux.

-Tu me prends pour ta petite sœur ?

-Mais non idiot, rigola Lou.

-Mais comment tu peux en être si sûre ?

-Je sais pertinemment que je ne suis pas la personne à qui tu penses chaque jour en te levant ou te recouchant le soir. Je ne suis pas celle qui te fait rire et qui est capable de faire battre ton cœur, dit elle en posant sa petite main sur son torse.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Tu es destiné à quelqu'un d'autre et je n'aurai jamais dut vous séparer.

-Mais qui ?

-Écoutes ton cœur et tu trouveras la réponse.

Puis elle se releva de sous le cerisier où ils s'étaient installés un peu plus tôt, épousseta sa jupe et parti en trottinant vers sa maison.

Naruto la regarda partir et se recoucha dans l'herbe, les bras croisés sous sa tête, il observa le ciel se teinté peu à peu de rose et de orange. Appréciant la caresse du vent sur sa peau.

* * *

Peu de temps après que Naruto ne soit parti, Sasuke arriva écouteurs dans les oreilles et s'installa au même endroit que le blond un peu plus tôt. Lui aussi se coucha dans l'herbe cependant, il ne croisa que son bras droit derrière sa tête et laissa son bras gauche le long de son corps.

Alors que le blond avait observé le crépuscule, Sasuke regardait la lueur de la lune éclairer faiblement le ciel qui avait revêtit son manteau sombre et les étoiles qui brillaient timidement.

Il se mit à chanter doucement les paroles de la chanson qu'il trouvait tellement adapté à sa vie.

( watch?v=JI-o25K6B-E)

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed / **Quand tu fais de ton mieux mais tu n'y arrives pas**_

_When you get what you want, but not what you need /** Quand tu as ce que tu veux mais pas ce dont tu as besoin**_

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep /** Quand tu te sens si fatigué sans pouvoir dormir**_

_Stuck in reverse /** Collé à l'envers**_

_When the tears comes stream and down your face /** Et les larmes coulent sur ton visage**_

_When you lose something you can't replace /** Quand tu perds quelque chose que tu ne peux pas remplacer**_

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste / **Lorsque tu aimes quelqu'un, mais que ça ne mène nulle part**_

_Could it be worse ? / **Est-ce que ça pourrait être pire ?**_

La justesse des paroles faisaient écho dans tout son corps.

_Lights will guide you home / **Les lumières te guideront vers la maison**_

_And ignite your bones / **Et allumeront tes os**_

_And I will try... to fix you / **Et je tenterai... de te réparer**_

_And high up above or down below / **Tout en haut ou tout en bas**_

_When you're too in love to let it go /** Quand tu es trop amoureux pour tout laisser aller**_

_But if you never try you'll never know /** Si tu n'essayes jamais, tu ne sauras jamais**_

_Just what you're worth / **Ce que tu vaux**_

Une larme roula le long de la joue pâle du brun alors qu'un visage halée souriant, illuminé par des yeux céruléens et encadré de mèches dorées lui venait à l'esprit.

_Lights will guide you home /** Les lumières te guideront vers la maison**_

_And ignite your bones / ** Et allumeront tes os** _

_And I will try to fix you /** Et je tenterai de te réparer**_

_Tears stream down your face / **Les larmes ruissellent le long de ton visage**_

_When you lose something you cannot replace / **Lorsque tu perds quelque chose que tu ne peux remplacer**_

_Tears stream down your face / **Les larmes ruissellent le long de ton visage**_

_And I... / **Et je...**_

Son absence lui faisait tellement mal, comme si une plaie béante recouvrait son cœur. Plusieurs larmes salées glissèrent jusqu'à son cou mais il n'en avait cure. Cela lui faisait du bien de pouvoir pleurer, d'extérioriser ses sentiments, aussi douloureux soient-ils.

_Tears stream down your face / **Les larmes ruissellent le long de ton visage**_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes / **Je te promets que j'apprendrais de mes erreurs**_

_Tears stream down your face /** Les larmes ruissellent le long de ton visage**_

_And I... / **Et je...**_

_Lights will guide you home /** Les lumières te guideront vers la maison**_

_And ignite your bones /** Et allumeront tes os**_

_And I will try to fix you /** Et je tenterai de te réparer**_

Il souhaitait tellement guérir de ce mal qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Il agrippa l'herbe de sa main gauche et éclata en sanglots bruyant. Il aurait tant voulu se confier à sa mère, maintenant, plus que jamais auparavant, ses parents lui manquaient terriblement.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Naruto était adossé à un mur et attendait en présence de ses amis, l'arrivée de leur professeur de français.

Ses yeux perdus dans le vague, il ne manqua pourtant pas l'apparition de Sasuke encadré de Karin et Suigetsu, qui comme d'habitude, semblaient jouer à qui crierait le plus fort.

Naruto connaissait bien le brun, aussi fut-il surprit de voir qu'il ne réagissait pas à cette altercation. Il fut presque soulagé lorsqu'il remarqua la veine battante sur le front de Sasuke, marque de son agacement.

Leurs regards ne se croisèrent qu'une seconde à peine, avant que Kiba face brutalement revenir Naruto à la réalité en lui claquant sympathiquement l'arrière du crâne. Toutefois le blond eut le temps de voir que les pommettes de Sasuke avait prit une petite teinte rosée.

-Aïe !

-Désolé mec, mais t'étais pas avec nous là.

-Pardon, j'ai manqué quoi ?

-Je te disais que Neji ne pourra pas venir en cours à cause d'une vilaine grippe.

-Ah, mince.

Naruto fut choqué de se rendre compte qu'il n'en avait absolument rien à faire.

-Ah, voilà la plus belle, sourit Kiba.

-Hein ? S'exclama très intelligemment Naruto.

Le blond n'eut pas besoin de se poser la question plus longtemps qu'il vit Hinata arriver en compagnie de Tifenn.

La noiraude dépassa la brune en trottinant et se dirigea droit sur Kiba qui l'accueilli adroitement dans ses bras. Elle gloussa heureuse avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et d'avancer ses lèvres vers les siennes. Kiba répondit immédiatement au baiser de sa brunette en la tenant par les hanches.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Hinata éclata de rire face à la tête de poisson rouge que leur offrait Naruto.

-Mais…que…quand...comment, balbutia le blond.

-Houlà mec, faut te réveiller, ça va faire trois semaines qu'on est ensemble.

-Tu ne l'avais pas remarqué Naruto-kun ?

Trois semaines ? Cela faisait trois semaines que son deuxième meilleur ami sortait avec sa meilleure amie et il n'avait tout simplement pas remarqué ? Pitoyable fut l'adjectif qui vint à l'esprit du blond s'il avait du se qualifier en ce moment même.

Mais comment avait-il…soudain une chose lui revint en mémoire :

« Je sais pertinemment que je ne suis pas la personne à qui tu penses chaque jour en te levant ou te recouchant le soir. Je ne suis pas celle qui te fait rire et qui est capable de faire battre ton cœur. »

Lou. Il comprenait maintenant. Alors que la cloche sonnait l'heure de la reprise des cours, il su à qui il devait aller parler.

* * *

Naruto courrait. Dès que la fin des cours avait sonné, il s'était précipité dehors à la recherche de Sasuke mais ne l'avait pas trouvé. Se souvenant qu'il avait changé l'heure de ses cours de musique et que les seuls moments disponibles étaient les jeudis à seize heure vingt-cinq. Il se dirigeait là-bas.

C'est pour cela qu'il se retrouvait à courir dans leur village en direction de leur école de musique.

En ouvrant la porte, il s'attendait à trouver Sasuke et Mélodie en pleine leçon mais ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix.

Leur professeure était acculée contre le mur, la tête encadrée par les deux bras puissants d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ramenés en une couette basse qui semblait essayé de l'embrasser.

La blonde n'avait pas l'air d'être contre ce traitement s'il l'on tenait compte de sa main accrochée à la hanche du jeune homme, semblant le maintenir contre elle.

En se rendant compte de sa présence elle posa sa deuxième main à plat sur le torse du noiraud et l'écarta d'elle en douceur.

-Bonjour Naruto, tu veux quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle le rouge aux joues.

-Euh..je..voulais…savoir…si tu…avais..vu Sasuke, bafouilla le blond.

-Oh, non il m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il ne venait aujourd'hui.

-Ah. Désolé du dérangement, à la prochaine Mélodie !

S'il n'avait pas été si distrait par l'absence de son ami, il aurait peut-être remarqué l'étrange ressemblance entre l'homme qui était avec sa professeure et son meilleur ami. Il aurait sans doute également vue l'étincelle s'allumer dans le regard onyx à la mention de son prénom.

* * *

La tête basse et les mains dans les poches, Naruto marchait tranquillement pour rentrer chez lui lorsqu'il passa devant ce qui semblait être une boîte de nuit.

L'enseigne ne lui inspirait pas confiance mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit laissant sortir Suigetsu qui portait sur son épaule un Sasuke qui semblait plus dans les vapes qu'autre chose, il vit rouge.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? cracha-t-il.

Suigetsu le regarda les yeux agrandis par la surprise avant qu'un sourire mesquin apparaisse sur ses lèvres.

-Comme d'hab' bourré et drogué, rigola-t-il.

Naruto était tellement surpris qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Suigetsu s'était rapproché de lui et lui avait presque tendu Sasuke.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

-T'habite en face de chez lui et moi à l'autre bout, dit il, de plus j'ai encore à faire.

Finalement Naruto se résolu à prendre Sasuke sur son dos et commença à marcher en direction de leur quartier.

Sasuke avait sa tête posée dans son cou et à chaque expiration il laissait sortir un souffle chaud qui fila la chair de poule au blond.

Pendant que Naruto marchait, il remarqua que le brun avait beaucoup maigri. Le torse qu'il sentait contre son dos était tellement fin qu'il jurait pouvoir sentir les côtes de son ami à travers le tissu.

* * *

Lorsqu' ils arrivèrent devant la maison de l'Uchiha, Naruto posa en douceur Sasuke sur ses deux pieds tout en essayant de le maintenir debout. Puis il chercha dans la poche du blouson du brun ses clés.

Quelques minutes plus tard ce fut un Naruto essoufflé qui avait repris le brun sur son épaule comme un sac à patates qui gravissait les marches qui le séparait de la chambre de Sasuke.

Il posa le brun sur son lit et redescendit à au premier étage pour aller lui chercher un grand verre d'eau et une aspirine.

Lorsqu'il remonta, il fut attendri par la façon dont Sasuke tenait le drap entre ses mains.

Puis, décidé à attendre que son meilleur ami se réveille, il s'assit sur le rebord du matelas et observa le brun.

Ses traits étaient détendus grâce au sommeil dans lequel il était plongé et sa respiration était calme et profonde. Naruto n'y avait pas fait attention mais la peau autre fois d'une blancheur opaline était devenue presque terne et des cernes violacés avaient pris place sous les yeux du brun.

Pourtant, le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser inconsciemment que le jeune homme allongé sur le lit était beau.

Du dos de sa main, il effleura la peau duveteuse du visage de Sasuke, caressant une pommette et frôlant son front toujours caché par ses longues mèches sombres. La main repartit, glissant le long de la joue pour suivre le contour fin du menton, remontant doucement jusqu'aux lèvres pulpeuses et tendre, frémissantes sous son touché alors que la main continuait son parcours. Naruto arriva sur le petit nez fin et droit qui se fronçait quand Sasuke essayait de garder son sérieux quand il le taquinait, ou se pinçait de colère quand il le taquinait un peu trop justement.

D'un doigt léger, Naruto frôla les paupières closes, parcourant les longs cils noirs et les sourcils de même ton, contrastant avec la peau laiteuse du brun, regrettant un instant que Sasuke ait les yeux fermés, l'empêchant ainsi de se noyer dans cet océan sombre et chaud qu'était les pupilles de son meilleur ami. Une voix grave qui résonna dans la chambre le fit sursauter un instant, plongé dans ses pensées.

-À quoi tu joues ?

Naruto retira en vitesse sa main, les yeux écarquillés en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Les paupières de Sasuke se rouvrir pour le regarder et le blond remarqua tout de suite que ses yeux étaient injectés de sang.

-Je..euh..

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Le verre d'eau et le cachet d'aspirine sont sur ta table de nuit, dit le blond avant de se jeter sur la porte ayant pour but de quitter cette chambre.

Il dévala les escaliers et chercha des yeux sa veste tout en réfléchissant à ce qui lui avait pris de redessiner le visage de Sasuke quand il entendit le brun arriver vers lui.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Je t'ai trouvé inconscient dans les bras de Suigetsu et je t'ai ramené chez toi.

-Je ne parlai pas de cette question.

Naruto sentit une soudaine chaleur envahirent ses joues et il fixa le sol gêné.

-Je ne sais pas.

Il entendit Sasuke soupirer avant qu'une main ne se tende vers lui l'obligeant à relever les yeux, constatant que le brun lui tendait sa veste.

-Merci, dit il en la prenant, mais Sasuke qu'est ce que c'est ces histoires de drogues ?

Naruto vit le nez du brun se retrousser sous la colère et ses yeux devenir plus durs.

-Ça ne te concerne pas.

Naruto s'était rapprocher de lui et le tenait par les épaules.

-Bien sûr que ça me concerne, tu es mon meilleur ami, je tiens à toi ! hurla-t-il.

Le visage du brun était soudain devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate cerise alors qu'il remarquait la proximité entre leur deux corps.

-Naruto, implora-t-il presque, recule toi.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Tu es trop proche.

-Qu'est ce q…

Le reste de sa phrase fut interrompu par des lèvres recouvrant les siennes, le faisant taire efficacement.

Sasuke tenait délicatement la tête de Naruto, effleurant ses lèvres encore et encore sur celles de ce dernier. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent environ, et alors que le blond ne l'avait pas repoussé, il ne lui avait pas non plus accordé de réponse.

Sasuke pensait alors abandonner, lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du blond s'écarter timidement, lui accordant maladroitement le passage. Le brun caressa une dernière fois de sa langue les lèvres du blond avant de la plonger à l'intérieur de la bouche offerte.

Le dos de Naruto devint droit comme un piquet lorsque la langue de Sasuke toucha la sienne. Mais Sasuke ne se laissa pas impressionner et continua d'embrasser le blond.

Il savait pourtant qu'il aurait dut s'arrêter, au départ il voulait juste lui faire peur pour qu'il parte loin de lui. Mais au moment où sa bouche avait caressé la sienne, sa raison s'était fait la malle et il ne pensait qu'à se gorger du goût de la personne qu'il aimait.

Sasuke sentit les bras de Naruto préalablement immobiles bouger et se prépara à être écarté brutalement. Au lieu de quoi, il les sentit s'appuyer sur ses hanches, l'attirant encore plus près.

Déconcerté par ce soudain retournement de situation, son cœur commença à battre plus fort dans sa cage thoracique tandis qu'il fourrageait ses mains dans la chevelure blonde.

Prenant soudain conscience de la situation, Sasuke s'éloigna brusquement du blond. Il n'était pas à lui. Il aimait Lou, pas lui. Il s'était moqué de lui.

Naruto rouvrit des yeux voilés par le désir et constata que le brun serrait les poings sous la colère. Il ne réagit pas lorsqu'il sentit des mains se poser sur son torse et le pousser violement contre la porte.

Ce ne fut qu'en sentant l'air frais de la soirée qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était dehors.

Chacun de son côté, les deux garçons se laissèrent glisser le long de la porte en se tenant les lèvres d'une main tremblante.

Mais alors que l'un semblait surpris et avait un sourire niais accroché au visage, l'autre avait les yeux baignés de larmes et un regard meurtri.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous aurez pris du plaisir à lire ce chapitre, en tout cas moi j'ai adoré l'écrire : )

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lus et desolé pour les fautes !**


	8. Loin des yeux, loin du coeur

**Salut tout le monde **

Voilà le chapitre 7 d'Au coeur de la haine, qui n'a faillit pas voir le jour étant donné qu'on m'a volé mon téléphone et que j'y avais écrit le snynosis de chaque chapitre et le début ce celui-là. Heureusement après les nombreux encouragements de mes amies et de ma bêta lectrice (Qui m'a menacé et secouer comme Aikawa, l'éditrice d'Usagi-san dans Junjou Romantica) le chapitre est là !

**/!\ IMPORTANT /!\** Je ne pourrais pas publier le chapitre 9 ce 20 mars car la semaine d'avant je suis en camp de ski. Le chapitre est donc reporté à la semaine suivante soit, le 27 mars. Désolé.

Mes réponses aux reviews :

**lovelessnaru-chan : **Meuh non ! C'est exactement ça. Je vais y réfléchir promis mais je ne garantis rien XD

**Guest : **Merci ! Si tu veux du mouvement (rigole toute seule à sa blague merdique XD) tu vas en avoir dans ce chapitre !

**hathor2 : **Merci, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur ; )

**Melissa-Lena : **Merci beaucoup, ce chapitre est moins triste ^^

**Louise : **Tu m'étonnes ; )

**Emma : **Mici ! : )

**Sasu-Chan : **Hihihi désolé, c'est marrant mais je pense que t'es pas la seule X )

**Tifenn : **Tu as le droit de dire que tu en as rêvé tu sais ! XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Note : Pensez à mettre la musique entre paranthèses, elle rajoute beaucoup**

* * *

Naruto n'écoutait que d'une oreille son professeur de latin qui leur apprenait les règles de conjugaison latine.

Il fut facile pour lui de partir dans ses pensées, sous la voix monocorde du professeur et les bruits du stylo de Lou et des autres élèves qui effleuraient à toute vitesse leurs cahiers de notes.

Depuis ce qui c'était passé la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Sasuke, il avait l'impression que le brun cherchait à l'éviter. Pourtant c'était lui qui avait initié le baiser d'ailleurs il se surprenait toujours d'avoir apprécié ce contact entre leurs lèvres.

Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être attiré par les hommes, enfin à part Sasuke qui était peut- être une exception. Était-ce parce que le brun avait un physique assez androgyne ? Naruto ne savait pas mais il était persuadé de savoir où trouver sa réponse.

Discrètement, il arracha un petit bout d'une feuille de son cahier et commença à tracer de son écriture fine et légèrement penchée, le message qu'il balança à Lou quelques secondes plus tard.

« _Merci pour la dernière fois, j'ai "parlé" à Sasuke. _»

Lou sourit et s'empressa de lui répondre tout en faisant attention à leur professeur. Un moment après Naruto fit « accidentellement » tomber son stylo par terre et se pencha pour le ramasser, emportant avec lui sa réponse.

« **Je suis heureuse pour toi mais maintenant je veux tout savoir ! **»

Le blond eut un sourire en coin devant la curiosité de son amie et leva ses yeux pour remarquer que les pupilles gris-vert de la blonde le fixaient et qu'elle semblait attendre sa réponse à voir comme elle tapait impatiemment son stylo sur le bureau en bois.

Elle retint un petit rire quand elle vit Naruto déchirer une page entière de son cahier et se mettre à écrire des lignes et des lignes.

Aucun élève ne remarqua le soupire discret de leur professeur, alors qu'il fixait les deux bavards, une moue légèrement agacée sur le visage. Tout en levant les yeux au ciel, il pensa que malgré les années et les nouvelles têtes, les élèves ne changeraient jamais.

* * *

Naruto était assis en tailleur dans son lit et lisait _Le songe d'une nuit d'été_ tout en écoutant _That's The Way_ de _KC & The Sunshine Band_ avec ses écouteurs. Il avait toujours aimé les vieux groupes de musique même s'il admettait aimer écouter de la musique classique et du Rock, il préférait de loin le Funk et la Pop.

Soudain, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et ses tuteurs pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

-Naruto, appela Tsunade.

Le blond releva la tête et posa son livre dans un coin avant d'enlever ses écouteurs. Il remarqua tout de suite l'air gêné de Tsunade et le sourire goguenard que portait Jiraya.

-Houlà ! T'as ta tête de « Naruto, on a un truc pas marrant à te dire ».

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard en coin avant que la blonde reprenne la parole :

-Écoutes Naruto, tu approches d'un âge où tu commences à être attirer par les filles et il faut que tu saches que…

-… si c'est pour me dire que les enfants ne naissent pas dans les choux et les fleurs, c'est gentil mais je le savais déjà, coupa le blond.

Son parrain éclata de rire et se reçut un grand coup de Tsunade sur la tête.

-Donc, reprit elle, il est normal pour toi de commencer à ressentir des choses pour…

-…Les gros nibards, compléta Jiraiya, d'ailleurs la petite Hinata en a une sacrée pai…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase car sa femme lui avait claqué l'arrière de la tête sévèrement avant de lui refermer la porte au nez.

-Pitié Tsunade, tu ne vas pas me faire un cours d'éducation sexuelle ?

-Il le faut idiot, je ne veux pas que tu mettes cette pauvre Lou enceinte.

-Ça risque pas, on s'est séparé, dit le blond calmement mais en ayant tout de même de légères rougeurs sur les joues.

-Oh. Et bien ce sera pour la suivante.

-J'en suis pas sûr, marmonna Naruto.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, s'étrangla-t-il.

Puis après une quinzaine de minutes et des rougeurs sur les joues de chacun quand Naruto avait énoncé l'idée que sa première fois ne serait pas forcément avec une fille. Tsunade sortit de la chambre de son « fils » et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le dîner, et se prendre un grand verre de saké pour digérer la nouvelle.

Quant à lui, Naruto observait avec des yeux écarquillés la boîte de préservatif et l'énorme tube de lubrifiant que sa marraine lui avait filé avant de fuir comme une voleuse.

Il remit ses écouteurs, se coucha sur son lit en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête et pensa à la tête qu'aurait fait Jiraiya s'il avait écouté la fin de leur conversation.

Puis, le visage d'un grand brun têtu aux yeux sombres se fraya un chemin dans son esprit et il s'endormit, bercé par le souvenir de la saveur de leur baiser.

* * *

Tifenn en avait plus que marre ! Déjà que Sasuke s'était permis de débarquer chez elle à une heure tardive en ne disant pour justifier sa venue que le prénom de l'être qu'il aimait. Il avait également osé s'endormir comme une masse à peine arrivé, la laissant avec un grand brun d'à peu près soixante-cinq kilos sur les bras.

Elle l'avait vite installé dans sa chambre d'ami et avait attendu patiemment le matin pour pouvoir discuter de tout ça avec lui. Lorsqu'au comble du foutage de gueule elle s'était levée le lendemain pour ne trouver qu'un mot écrit de la main de l'Uchiha :

«_**Merci.**_»

N'ayant pas un tempérament pacifiste de nature. La brunette renonça à la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite de ne jamais se mêler de ses affaires et se rendait au « Son » dans le but de lui faire passer le pire savon de sa vie.

Lorsque Sasuke vit une tignasse rousse sous les feux des projecteurs, il ne pu douter de l'identité de la jeune femme qui semblait couper la foule en deux sous son aura menaçante et tenta une discrète action de replis qui fût arrêtée par Suigetsu qui lui souriait sadiquement.

-Suigetsu, gronda-t-il, fais pas le con laisse moi passer.

-Oh que non, ça serait trop marrant de te voir te faire boxer par une femelle, rigola-t-il.

Sasuke pesta dans sa barbe et se figea en sentant une poigne dure sur son épaule qui ne le faisait pas douter de l'identité de son assaillante. Il se retourna lentement, découvrant deux pupilles chocolat qui le fixaient avec toute la dureté du monde. Ne pouvant soutenir un tel regard, il baissa les yeux. Il avait merdé, il le savait.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il.

-Te parler idiot !

-Je n'ai rien à te dire.

-Moi oui, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu es venu chez moi en pleurs hier.

Le brun releva ses yeux vers elle et l'attrapa par le bras pour l'entraîner vers un coin un peu plus tranquille.

-C'est compliqué, dit il.

-Je ne partirais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué ce qui c'est passé, dit elle d'un ton qui n'appelait aucune objection.

Sasuke lui raconta alors qu'il s'était réveillé dans son lit et qu'il avait surpris Naruto en train de lui caresser la joue. Il l'avait ensuite raccompagné jusqu'à la porte et c'est là que les choses avaient dérapé et qu'ils s'étaient embrassés fougueusement. Il lui expliqua aussi le malaise qu'il avait ressenti à la fin de cet échange en se souvenant que le blond n'était pas à lui et la trahison qu'il avait ressenti de sa part vis-à-vis de ses sentiments.

La brunette l'écouta sans le couper et le pris dans ses bras à la fin de son histoire.

Sasuke resserra ses bras autour de l'étreinte presque fraternelle qu'il était en train d'échanger avec sa meilleure amie. Il le savait à ce moment qu'il aurait du lui raconter pour la tournée mais il n'avait tout simplement pas le courage de le faire.

Pourtant Suigetsu le fit pour lui.

-Eh Sasuke, on part dans une heure il faudrait peut-être que tu prépares tes affaires.

Tifenn se détacha de l'étreinte qu'elle entretenait avec son frère de cœur et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

-Comment ça, vous partez ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton hésitant.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure en évitant de sauter sur Suigetsu et lui foutre un coup dans la gueule pour avoir gâché un moment de complicité comme celui-ci.

-On part en championnat pendant un an, Sasuke ne te l'avait pas dit, demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux pâle.

Le brun avait toujours su que Tifenn était le genre de fille au caractère fort et au tempérament de feu qu'il ne fallait mieux ne pas contrarier, aussi l'énorme claque qu'il se reçut de plein fouet sur la joue et qui le brûla un long moment ne l'avait pas surpris mais lorsqu'il remarqua les yeux chocolat remplis de larmes contenues, il eut encore plus mal.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de nous faire ça ! explosa-t-elle.

-Tifenn, murmura maladroitement le brun.

-Non, tu n'as pas le droit de lui faire ça ! sanglota la brune.

Ce fût pourtant cette parole de trop qui le fit exploser.

- Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens, de le voir si proche de moi alors que je sais que je ne pourrais jamais l'avoir. Au moins, avant, je savais que c'était perdu d'avance. Mais depuis la dernière fois je suis perdu et ça me fait encore plus mal !

-Et toi, tu crois que tu ne lui feras pas du mal quand il se rendra compte que tu es parti sans rien lui dire. Tu n'es qu'un lâche, Sasuke !

Ce fut peut-être automatique mais la main du brun se leva toute seule. Mais alors qu'elle aurait du entrer en collision avec la joue de la jeune femme, elle ne rencontra que du vide.

Il leva ses yeux vers la chose, ou plutôt la personne qui lui maintenait le bras en l'air et tomba sur deux yeux noisette accusateurs et des cheveux d'un roux flamboyant.

-On ne frappe pas les filles Sasuke, surtout pas une amie, s'exclama Juugo.

Le roux se tourna vers la jeune femme qui avait les yeux écarquillés devant la montagne de muscle qui venait de la « sauver » de la gifle de son meilleur ami.

-Merci, balbutia elle en rougissant devant le regard noisette si tendre sur sa personne.

Sasuke regarda avec étonnement son amie se faire raccompagner à la sortie par Juugo alors qu'il avait toujours pensé que le roux ne se liait jamais avec de nouvelles personnes.

-On dirait que ta copine lui plaît, souffla Suigetsu qui avait l'air tout aussi surpris que lui.

* * *

Tifenn courrait. Elle savait qu'elle devait se dépêcher avant qu'il ne parte.

( watch?v=jJdRrxYZVqE)

Elle sonna désespérément chez Naruto et vit Tsunade lui ouvrir. Elle entendit tout de suite l'air qui venait de la chambre de Naruto et qui se répercutait sur les murs. Quelque part, elle était heureuse pour lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus composé de musique. Et pour une fois, la mélodie était gaie et entraînante.

Oubliant presque le pourquoi de sa venue ici, elle monta les marches quatre à quatre et arriva rapidement dans le couloir aux murs tapissés de photos.

En passant devant un buffet, elle remarqua la photo qu'ils avaient prise le jour où ils avaient fait leur premier concerto.

Naruto et Sasuke étaient au premier plan, le blond le tenait par les épaules, toujours le même sourire joyeux collé aux lèvres alors que le brun n'esquissait que son éternel rictus en coin, pourtant, à voir la lueur de tendresse dans ses yeux, elle ne pouvait douter des sentiments qui l'habitait.

Derrière eux se tenaient Kiba qui s'amusait à faire les cornes à Naruto tout en pouffant. À côté de lui, Lou et elle souriaient timidement à l'appareil, leur position était presque identique mais la brune n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire le « V » de la victoire avec ses doigts.

Encore un peu derrière, on pouvait distinguer Mélodie qui était occupée à parler avec un jeune homme vêtu de noir. Elle n'avait pas été destinée à être sur la photo mais lorsqu'elle avait vu le flash de l'appareil, elle s'était tournée vers lui et avait fait un petit clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire discret mais bien présent.

Tifenn sourit devant la photo et continua son chemin vers la chambre de Naruto.

Elle toqua pour signifier son arrivée et entra dans la chambre aux couleurs toujours aussi vives et lumineuses.

Naruto lui fit un petit sourire et termina de jouer les dernières notes du morceau qu'il avait composé.

Lorsqu'il eut finit, il se leva et vint lui faire la bise.

-Comment l'as-tu trouvée ? Je l'ai appelé « Kokuhaku e hoshizora ». (1)

-Très belle.

La brune se doutait que « le ciel étoilé » devait être une métaphore pour parler de Sasuke mais elle ne le lui signala pas qu'elle avait compris.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici, la questionna-t-il.

Elle inspira un grand coup avant de tout lui déballer. Au début de son récit, le blond avait rougi lorsqu'elle avait abordé le baiser et les sentiments de Sasuke à son égard. Mais lorsqu'elle lui avait dit pour la future fuite du brun, Naruto avait semblé véritablement médusé et n'avait perdu une minute avant de se rendre en courant jusqu'au club.

Tifenn essayait désespérément de le rattraper, mais c'est qu'il courrait vite le bougre !

Quand ils arrivèrent au club, le blond fut surpris de voir Tifenn se diriger prestement vers un grand rouquin qui semblait très heureux de la revoir.

Il lui fit un baisemain et elle rougit tout en lui demandant timidement où se trouvait Sasuke.

Le jeune homme les informa que l'équipe était partie depuis un long quart d'heure mais que Sasuke avait préféré les rejoindre plus tard et était parti il y a cinq minutes.

* * *

Sasuke était à la vallée de la fin, l'un des endroits les plus connus de Konoha. Il marchait la tête basse et les mains dont seuls les pousses dépassaient des poches où elles étaient enfouies, comme à son habitude.

Un grand cri résonna soudainement, brisant le silence apaisant dans la vallée.

Sasuke se retourna vers la personne qui avait crié son nom, mais sans aucune explication, son centre de gravité changea et il se retrouva allongé sur le sol, un corps d'environ septante kilos le surplombant.

Ses paupières étaient fermées mais il ne doutait aucunement de la personne qui l'écrasait de tout son poids. L'odeur d'agrumes qui se dégageait de la chevelure dans laquelle son nez était enfoui lui était reconnaissable entre mille.

-Ne me refais jamais ça, souffla le blond à son oreille.

Le brun frissonna quand le souffle de Naruto effleura son épaule. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du blond qui s'assit à califourchon sur lui.

-Pousses-toi, Naruto.

-Non.

La réponse était catégorique.

Pourtant, le brun ne se laissa pas faire et se courba vers l'avant brusquement, assenant un violent coup de boule à son ami.

Le blond tomba, étourdit par le choque et se releva en titubant avant de retrouver son équilibre.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Teme ?!

Sasuke ne lui répondit pas et recommença à marcher en direction des autres. Mais alors qu'il pensait que Naruto avait lâché l'affaire, un violent coup de poing vint heurter sa pommette gauche.

Il grogna sous la douleur et répliqua aussitôt. Ils finirent vit par se battre très sérieusement. Cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec leurs bagarres amicales d'enfants. Ça n'avait pas d'ordre, pas de règle. Faire mal à l'autre, tel était leur seul objectif.

Poings et pieds volaient dans tous les sens. Puis, Sasuke se fit bloquer au sol par les poignets que Naruto maintenait au dessus de sa tête tandis qu'il entremêlait ses jambes aux siennes, couchés l'un sur l'autre.

Le blond dominait le brun par leur position, leurs visages se faisaient de plus en plus proches, leurs souffles saccadés se mêlaient. Ils ne bougeaient plus, évitant soigneusement de se regarder.

Sasuke lança une ultime tentative pour se dégager de la poigne de Naruto, mais celui-ci l'en empêcha , raffermissant sa prise sur lui, les rapprochant encore un peu plus.

Leurs nez se touchaient presque. Puis leurs yeux se trouvèrent pour ne plus se quitter.

Aucun d'entre eux ne sut vraiment comment cela avait commencé, mais après tout, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Leurs bouches s'effleurèrent avant d'oser esquisser un timide contact, d'abord doux et léger, la pression s'accentua, toujours incertaine mais néanmoins plus franche.

Leurs mains, leurs bras et leurs jambes se libérèrent de leurs étaux respectifs pour venir tendrement enlacer la personne qui leur faisait face.

L'atmosphère changea, insensiblement. Soudain leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent. À peine, mais ce fut le signal que chacun d'eux attendait. Leurs langues se découvrirent jusqu'à se mêler intimement.

Il n'y avait aucun contrôle dans ce qu'ils faisaient, juste un besoin, une envie furieuse et débridée.

Leurs langues ne cessaient de se redécouvrir, se liant sans cesse, cherchant sans arrêt à s'unir. C'était bon, doux et encore un peu maladroit mais ils avaient l'esprit trop embrumé pour s'en soucier.

Il n'y avait que leur besoin d'être ensemble, de se rassurer, de s'aimer. Les mains de Sasuke entreprirent de se glisser sournoisement sous le tee-shirt du blond pour palper la peau tendre qu'il avait tant désiré toucher.

Naruto gémit doucement et Sasuke avala avec plaisir le geignement de son aimé, désirant l'embrasser encore et encore.

Malheureusement, tout être humain ayant besoin d'air, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Naruto posa son front contre celui de son homologue et écouta leur respiration frénétique se calmer.

Ils se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire devant le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger.

Sasuke ne se souvint pas avoir été aussi heureux un jour , mais alors qu'il pensait que rien ne pourrait dépasser son sentiment d'euphorie, Naruto se pencha jusqu'à son oreille et lui chuchota comme s'il s'agissait du plus beau des secrets : « Je t'aime »

Une larme lui échappa alors qu'il acceptait l'aide du blond pour se relever.

Puis, main dans la main, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Leurs cœurs amoureux battants à l'unisson dans leurs poitrines.

_A suivre..._

* * *

(1) Littéralement : Confessions au ciel étoilé. Piqué dans Faiy Tail, j'avoue.

Moi sadique ? Non vous devrez juste attendre longtemps pour la suite (éclate d'un rire diabolique)

Sérieusement je suis désolée de vous laisser comme ça mais bon, j'ai pas le choix

P.s : Le début du chapitre était un clin d'oeil à une amie qui se reconnaîtra et je peux vous assurer puisque je fais du latin que c'est...chiant ! Et je dois en faire pendant encore 2 ans :'(

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lus et desolé pour les fautes qui étaient sûrement plus nombreuses que d'habitude étant donné que j'ai eu un problème avec mon adresse e-mail et que ma bêta n'a pas pu corriger.**


	9. Le calme avant la tempête

**Kon'nichiwa mina ^^**

Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour le chapitre 9 d'Au coeur de la haine que je qualifirai de paisible.

La moitié des choses présentes dans ce chapitre sont du vécu, étant donné que je suis moi même partie en camp de ski il n'y a pas longtemenps.

Vous allez peut-être trouver que Sasuke et Naruto s'embrassent trop dans ce chapitre mais je vous rappelle que nous ne voyons que certains moments de leur vie. Par exemple : Le voyage, la soirée, le troisième jour sur les pistes, ect... Donc non ils ne s'embrassent pas dix fois par jour.

**Mes réponses aux reviews :**

**lovelessnaru-chan :** Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'es émue, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant : )

**hathor2 :** Pas faut ! :D En même temps dans la vrai vie, c'est souvent les amies qui font tout le travail ; )

**Lauraine Nara :** Merci beaucoup, ça me touche vraiment que tu es pris la peine de la lire jusqu'au bout. Surtout en une après-midi ! :D j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.

**Tifenn :** Merci, contente que ça te plaise ^^

**Melissa-Lena :** Bah oui voyons, je ne suis pas si sadique. Ce chapitre est du pur bonheur rempli d'arcs-en-ciel et de licornes ; )

**Louise :** Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira : )

**Emma :** Ce chapitre devrait bien te plaire ! Merci.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi, il est plus long que les précédents (13 pages word et demi) pour me faire pardonner de cette longue attente.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Note : **Pensez à mettre les musiques entre paranthèses, elles rajoutent beaucoup ; )

* * *

Sasuke était un jeune homme heureux. Il avait passé une enfance joyeuse et calme, même si celle-ci s'était finit abruptement sur le meurtre de ses parents par son frère ainé. Il avait tout de suite fait la connaissance de celui qui deviendrait son meilleur ami et par la suite, celle d'autres personnes formidables auxquelles il s'était très fortement lié.

L'adolescence avait été généreuse avec lui en lui ayant épargné de nombreux boutons d'acnés et l'ayant fait se transformer en un beau et grand jeune homme à la beauté froide.

Malheureusement, son charme auprès de la gente féminine n'en avait qu'augmenté et il se retrouvait obligé d'admettre que certaines femmes étaient de vrais furies et ne comprenaient pas ce que la signification d'un « non » voulait dire.

Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami, cela avait eu l'effet d'une bombe ! Il l'avait bien sûr évité mais il semblerait que l'expression « loin des yeux, loin du cœur » n'eut pas eu l'effet attendu.

Il s'était préparé mentalement à souffrir durant des années de sa vie en silence mais il eut fallu que deux de ses amies découvrent son secret. Loin d'être dégoûtées, elles l'avaient aidé et lui avaient même prouvé que l'amour valait vraiment le coup.

Après de nombreuses péripéties dramatiques et deux baisers que Sasuke avait tout juste trouvé formidables. Naruto et lui étaient enfin ensemble, même si leur couple demeurait un secret auprès de tout le monde, excepté Tifenn, Hinata, Lou, Karin et Suigetsu.

Le brun avait quitté le club de patinage et n'y avait plus jamais remis les pieds. Tifenn l'avait aidé – forcé – à arrêter la marijuana et il ne fumait plus que des cigarettes normales.

Il en avait traversé des épreuves, mais alors qu'il contemplait le bracelet tressé portant leurs emblèmes qui encerclait le poignet halé de Naruto, il sourit et ferma doucement les paupières.

Leur classe faisait route vers la Suisse pour leur camp de ski depuis maintenant une heure, et le brun profitait de la vue qu'il avait de sa fenêtre tout en écoutant son MP3, tandis que Naruto discutait joyeusement avec Lou et Tifenn qui étaient leurs voisines de sièges.

Quelques fois Kiba et Hinata, étant assis devant, se tournaient vers eux afin de tuer le temps en papotant distraitement.

( watch?v=d4uA3t9AOUw&list=AL94UKMTqg-9Cti5t76vuzUwps4JiSrFPQ)

Soudain, Naruto se tourna vers lui et il se noya immédiatement dans un azur familier. Pourtant ce fut quand le blond lui piqua un de ses écouteurs pour le mettre dans sa propre oreille qu'il se rendit compte de leur proximité. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge et il n'eut même pas la répartie de lui dire de se taire quand le blond se mit à chanter les paroles de la chanson d'une voix anormalement aiguë, essayant vaguement d'imiter la chanteuse.

«_Don't you want to ?_

_ Don't you want to be the one ?_

_ Don't you want to ?_

_ Bang bang bang bang bang bang bang_

_ Don't you want to ?_

_ Don't you want to hold the gun ?_

_ Don't you want to ?_

_ Bang bang bang bang bang bang bang_»

Ce furent les rires de leurs amis qui le ramenèrent sur terre.

-Tss, tu veux pas te taire, imbécile ?!

-C'est celui qui le dit qui l'est ! rigola le blond.

-Ce que tu peux être futile, souffla-t-il excédé.

Le blond lui sourit malicieusement et vérifia discrètement que personne ne les regardait avant de se pencher vers lui et de lui chuchoter à deux millimètres de ses lèvres :

-Peut-être, mais tu m'aimes.

Sasuke en resta coi et ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Naruto lui avait volé la sucette au coca qu'il dégustait depuis le début du trajet pour la garder dans sa main.

De toute façon, avisa-t-il en sentant une paire de lèvres bien connues venir lui butinées les siennes, il avait autre chose à faire, comme profiter du baiser que le blond lui offrait gentiment.

L'échange resta sage et fut bref mais lorsqu'ils se rassirent confortablement dans leurs sièges, Sasuke pu bénéficier de son reflet grâce à un tunnel et vit que ses joues étaient légèrement plus roses et ses yeux un peu plus brillants que d'ordinaire.

À l'abri des regards indiscrets, sa main se faufila pour attraper sa conjointe bronzée et il lia leurs doigts ensembles. Sentant le blond lui répondre en resserrant l'étreinte de leurs membres, il sourit. Et se sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il remarqua que le blond s'était emparé de sa sucette et la gardait prisonnière entre ses lèvres charnues.

Tifenn et Lou ne manquèrent pas de le remarquer mais ne firent aucuns commentaires à part un vague clin d'œil suggestif envers la sucrerie incriminée.

Oui, pensa-t-il alors que la dernière chanson de P!NK résonnait dans ses écouteurs et qu'il fermait les yeux, s'abandonnant aux paroles. Ils avaient et allaient traverser bon nombre d'épreuves mais cela valait vraiment le coup.

* * *

Toujours la même sucrerie aux lèvres (récupérée à la sortie du car), Sasuke admirait discrètement le derrière parfaitement bombé que son petit ami exposait inconsciemment à tous, en cherchant désespérément sa pantoufle sous son lit.

Un cri de victoire renseigna le brun sur le fait que la malheureuse pantoufle avait été finalement attrapée.

Tous les garçons de leur chambre partirent soudainement, après avoir entendu leur professeur les appeler pour le début de la soirée.

Étant le premier jour, la soirée était libre et tous les garçons de leur dortoir avaient décidé d'aller regarder un match de foot dans la salle de détente. Naruto et Sasuke avaient préféré rester dans leur chambre et se retrouvaient donc enfin seuls après cette longue journée.

Le blond était accoudé à la fenêtre et observait le ciel se teinter peu à peu d'orange et de rouge avant que celui-ci ne se recouvre de son manteau sombre aux nombreuses étoiles étincelantes.

Il sentit des bras autour de sa taille et un souffle chaud dans son cou, le renseignant sur la présence de son petit ami contre lui.

Sasuke se mit à lui chanter les paroles de sa chanson préférée du moment, à l'oreille :

-«**Not really sure how to feel about it**

** Something in the way you move**

** Makes me feel like I can't live without you**

** It takes me all the way**

** I want you to stay** »

Naruto sourit et se retourna doucement vers lui, continuant la chanson :

-«_Oh the reason I hold on_

_ Oh cause I need this hole gone_

_ Funny you're the broken one but i'm the only one who needed saving_

_ Cause when you never see the lights it's hard to know which one of us is caving__»_

Leurs regards perdu l'un dans l'autre se disaient toute l'importance que chacun avait pour l'autre, et ils continuèrent d'une même voix :

-«**_Not really sure how to feel about it_**

**_ Something in the way you move_**

**_ Makes me feel like I can't live without you_**

**_ It takes me all the way_**

**_ I want you to stay, stay_**

**_ I want you to stay, oh_** »

Le temps durant lequel ils restèrent, leurs visages l'un en face de l'autre, aurait pu être un simple instant comme duré une éternité.

Puis la bouche de Sasuke se posa sur celle de Naruto.

Un baiser.

Un baiser qui exprimait chacun de leurs sentiments, de leurs pensées, comme s'ils s'étaient mis à nus.

Un baiser comme ils n'en avaient eu que des bribes, des avant goûts dont ils se détachaient, parce que c'était trop fort et trop dangereux, parce que se laisser aller c'était se montrer faible à quelqu'un que l'on considère comme étant le plus fort et que ça faisait peur, parce qu'il fallait avoir une confiance complète en l'autre pour se montrer ainsi vulnérable.

Cependant, en cet instant, ils se fichaient bien d'être faibles. Que le monde s'écroule, que tout le monde apprenne la vérité. Qu'importe puisqu'ils étaient ensemble.

C'était de l'amour, bordel, c'était de l'amour. La certitude frappait l'esprit de Sasuke de plein fouet. Ce qu'il avait toujours recherché était là.

Il aurait pu se laisser dévaster par la saveur de cette bouche. S'il avait pu choisir sa mort, nul doute qu'il aurait choisi de mourir d'extase, comme ça...

Il avait toujours trouvé idiotes et futiles ces histoires de baisers de midinettes à en perdre haleine, comme si l'on pouvait vraiment manquer d'air dans ces moments là... Alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il pantelant ? Et Naruto... Naruto qui s'accrochait à son dos, s'offrant tout entier.

Il ne pouvait rien faire à part se laisser submerger par la vision de ce jeune être dans ses bras, dont l'innocence semblait n'être qu'un voile, une créature dont chaque centimètre de peau bronzée vibrait sous son touché, sous ses lèvres qui à chaque baiser lui montrait la puissance dévastatrice de son amour. Le corps entier de Naruto lui criait à quel point il lui était bon et un peu insensé aussi de s'abandonner à lui.

Il essaya de relever la tête qu'il avait penché durant leur échange et suçota longuement les lèvres chaudes, incapable de les lâcher... revint les prendre alors qu'il allait s'en détacher, glissant sa langue en gémissant dans la moiteur de cette bouche tant aimée.

Naruto avait l'impression de fondre dans ce baiser dont il n'avait que trop rêvé. L'éblouissement ne le quittait pas. Cherchant à reprendre son souffle, il cligna fortement des paupières, se rendant vaguement compte qu'il s'était pressé de tout son corps contre celui du brun et que les mains de ce dernier s'étaient agrippées à sa chevelure blonde aussi fort que possible. Il remarqua également que les cheveux noirs de Sasuke étaient ébouriffés et qu'une légère rougeur ressortait sur ses joues habituellement pâles.

Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres comme s'il cherchait à y retrouver le goût du brun. Lentement, il rouvrit ses yeux, dévoilant deux orbes clairs et fut surpris par l'expression qu'il découvrit, miroir parfait de toutes les émotions qui le traversaient en ce moment même. Un large sourire éclaira alors le visage opalin face à lui et il se sentit répondre de la même façon.

-Je t'aime.

La déclaration fusa des deux côtés et ils rirent doucement de leur symbiose.

Puis Sasuke, remarquant leur état, lui proposa d'aller se laver le premier.

( watch?v=GlpiUsJ5v-c)

Deux douches et deux travaux manuels plus tard, le brun se retrouvait couché dans le lit du blond, entre les jambes de celui-ci, son dos reposant contre son torse.

Alors que Sasuke lisait un magazine de psychologie en partageant ses écouteurs avec Naruto, le blond lui, ne faisait rien d'autre que de se gorger de la présence de son petit ami.

Il respira doucement l'odeur du brun qu'il percevait dans sa nuque. Son parfum était un peu plus sucré que d'habitude, sans doute dût à son gel douche à la fleur de cerisier et aux amandes. Son nez frotta délicatement contre la peau pâle et il sourit en la voyant se couvrir de chaire de poule.

Ses lèvres s'égarèrent quelques peu sur la peau opaline, où il déposa des baisers ici et là, aussi légers que l'air.

Soudain, tout deux sourires en entendant la musique qu'ils avaient précédemment chantée, résonner dans les écouteurs.

Sasuke commença à prononcer les paroles de la fille et Naruto les complétait en chantonnant les paroles du garçon.

En parfaite synchronisation avec la fin de la musique, l'ouïe fine du brun les renseigna sur la montée des garçons dans les escaliers. En effet un troupeau d'éléphants n'aurait pas fait plus de bruit. (1)

Se séparant, ils échangèrent un dernier baiser qui resta chaste mais non moins agréable et Sasuke se releva pour aller dans son lit qui se trouvait à côté de celui du blond.

Juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, ils se dirent bonne nuit et Naruto qui se trouvait le plus proche, éteignit la lumière.

Lorsque leurs compagnons de chambre rentrèrent, ils eurent la sympathie de faire moins de bruit en les voyant endormis.

* * *

Enfin ! Pensa Naruto quand ils arrivèrent au chalet. La journée avait été épouvantable ! Après avoir fait du snowboard toute l'après midi, il était allé voir Sasuke qui faisait parti du groupe des skieurs.

Il l'avait trouvé avec les niveaux élevés et avait serré les poings de rage lorsqu' il avait vu les jeunes filles complètement hystériques qui ne cessaient d'hurler son prénom au bord de la piste.

Mais une en particulier, lui avait valut cette montée de rage soudaine.

Elle était grande et mince, même avec sa combinaison de ski rose fluo et avait de longs cheveux mauves, maintenus en tresse sur le côté de son épaule gauche.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler et semblait s'être cramponnée au bras de Sasuke tant sa prise paraissait solide.

Il s'était rapproché du « couple » et avait alors remarqué la peau pâle de la jeune fille ainsi que ses yeux ambrés. Sa voix, loin d'être criarde, partait quand même dans les aigus à chaque fois qu'elle finissait une phrase.

Arrivé à leur hauteur, il avait intercepté le regard que lui avait lancé le brun et qui lui signifiait clairement « Aides-moi, où je trouve un mur pour l'encastrer dedans ! ». La jeune fille n'avait pas manqué son arrivé, et l'avait jaugé d'un regard dédaigneux avant de poursuivre sa conversation à sens unique.

-Alors Sasuke, avait-elle roucoulé, tu as une petite amie ?

Non mais de quel droit osait-elle ! Il allait lui faire la leçon à cette petite pimbêche !

Il avait avisé discrètement en vérifiant qu'il n'y ait personne susceptible de les connaître et tiré sur le bras du brun qui n'était pas harponné par cette sangsue.

-Sasuke, tu viens ? avait-il questionné.

Sasuke avait fait un mouvement pour aller vers lui mais avait été arrêté par la jeune fille.

-Un ami ? avait elle demandé.

-On peut dire ça, avait il répondu acerbe.

Elle l'avait évalué pendant un instant avant de redresser son regard doré vers lui.

-Tu ne vois pas que Sasuke est occupé ? Il a mieux à faire.

Naruto avait soufflé afin d'évacuer sa colère et avait lancé un regard d'excuse au brun pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Rapidement, il s'était hissé sur la pointe des pieds et avait embrassé Sasuke, sous les yeux plissés d'incompréhension de l'adolescente.

Le brun avait d'abord été surpris, mais il s'était vite laissé prendre au jeu et avait passé longuement sa langue sur les lèvres du blond, sans pourtant approfondir leur échange.

Cela n'avait duré qu'une vingtaine de secondes, mais assez pour que la gêneuse ne reparte, vexée dans son amour propre.

Sasuke avait été d'une humeur joviale tout le reste de la journée. Allez savoir pourquoi ?

Heureusement pour Naruto, ils étaient enfin arrivés et allaient pouvoir profiter de la piscine qui se trouvait dans l'auberge d'à côté.

Sasuke et lui donnèrent rendez-vous aux filles directement là bas, et partirent presque immédiatement se changer.

* * *

Les garçons étaient déjà en train de barboter tranquillement dans l'eau, attendant l'arrivée de leurs amies.

Sasuke avait fait attention à ne pas regarder le blond plus que nécessaire, pour lui éviter une érection plus que gênante en public.

Pourtant, lorsque Naruto se hissa à l'aide de ses bras pour monter sur le rebord du bassin. Il ne pu empêcher ses yeux de voyager sur le dos halé et délicieusement musclé de Naruto, ni sur ses fesses merveilleusement bien mises en valeur par le short de bain aigue-marine qui les moulait parfaitement.

Le blond s'était retourné vers lui, et l'avait vu les yeux dans le vague, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Il avait alors eut un petit rire gêné avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux, les plaquant encore plus sur son crâne.

Puis, il plongea dans l'eau et arriva en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut vers Kiba, Neji et Sasuke.

Des rires ainsi que des voix féminines attirèrent leur attention vers la gauche.

Naruto et Sasuke n'avaient pas vraiment fait attention à leurs amies questions physiques, pourtant même s'ils étaient ensemble et s'aimaient, ils leurs étaient impossible de décrocher leurs yeux des demoiselles qui avaient bien grandies ces dernières années !

Tifenn était en tête avec Lou, et portait un maillot de bain deux pièces, rouge dont les bretelles dorées luisaient faiblement sous l'éclairage de la piscine. La blonde avait également revêtu un maillot deux pièces, mais de couleur ivoirine et dont les bretelles étaient inexistantes.

Hinata, elle, avait opté pour un maillot une pièce dans les tons framboise qui mettaient merveilleusement bien sa peau laiteuse en valeur et dont l'échancrure ne laissait pas place à l'imagination.

Une jeune fille les suivait de près, et lorsqu'elle prononça le prénom de la noiraude, les garçons n'eurent aucuns doutes sur le fait qu'elle les connaissait.

Elle était grande et fine, et portait un bikini à carreaux bleu roi et turquoise, qui formait un magnifique contraste avec ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés et son teint halé.

Oui, pensa le couple en regardant le groupe de filles arriver vers eux. Elles avaient bien grandi et s'étaient transformées en jeunes filles aux silhouettes délicates et aux formes généreuses.

Lorsqu'elles furent toutes entrées dans l'eau, elles leurs présentèrent Ame qui était leur compagne de chambrée.

Lorsque Naruto apprit qu'elle faisait du snowboard, il réussie enfin à situer qui elle était. Ame était dans son groupe et ils avaient déjà eu l'occasion de parler un peu ensemble, mais puisqu'il avait l'habitude de la voir en combinaison de ski, et n'avait pu apercevoir que ses yeux caramels et ses cheveux blonds lors de leurs discutions, il ne l'avait pas reconnu tout de suite.

-Mais, Temari n'est pas avec toi ? Questionna Hinata.

-Qui est Temari ? Demanda Kiba.

-Ma correspondante qui vient de Suna, répondit Ame à sa place, dans ma classe il y a deux de mes amis, y compris moi qui avons participé à un échange avec Suna. Shikamaru, un grand brun à queue de cheval et Chôgi, un garçon un peu enrobé mais très gentil. Temari et ses frères, Kankuro et Gaara sont alors venus à Konoha, et puisque cela tombait la semaine du camp, ils sont venus avec nous.

-Mais si Temari est ta correspondante, elle ne devrait pas être avec toi ? Interrogea Sasuke.

-Disons qu'elle et Shikamaru sont tombés amoureux, enfin en tout cas ils sortent ensemble, alors ils profitent du temps qu'ils ont.

Les adolescents hochèrent la tête de compréhension et purent enfin commencer à profiter de la piscine.

Naruto savait déjà du peu qu'il la connaissait, qu'Ame était une jeune fille très sympathique. Mais en ayant passé plus d'une heure avec elle, il put affirmer qu'elle semblait irradier d'une énergie et d'un magnétisme qui attiraient souvent les regards. Cela se voyait qu'elle aimait être entourée et partager des moments chaleureux avec ses proches. En plus d'être sociable et généreuse, elle possédait une gaîté naturelle et un petit grain de folie qui faisait d'elle une personne hors du commun.

Elle s'était rapidement fait accepter par la bande et avait même réussi l'exploit de faire sourire Sasuke avec quelques unes de ses blagues vaseuses.

Alors que tous quittaient la piscine – sans compter les autres personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas – Naruto attendait patiemment en faisant la planche que Sasuke ait fini ses longueurs.

Soudain, son dos buta contre le bord du bassin et un torse blême finement musclé se colla contre le sien.

Il perçut très clairement la lueur joueuse dans le regard onyx et se pencha rapidement afin d'attraper les lèvres mutines qui le tentaient depuis longtemps.

Le baiser devint vite plus fougueux et des mains ne tardèrent pas à rentrer en jeu.

Sasuke avait enroulé ses bras autour du cou du blond et se frottait de façon tellement indécente au caleçon de bain de Naruto qu'il en aurait rougi.

Le blond, loin d'être impressionné par l'initiative, augmenta la friction de leurs entrejambes et parti à la découverte du cou opalin de sa bouche, ayant pour but de marquer le brun comme étant sien.

Leurs torses humides ne cessaient de se toucher, se fichant des regards extérieurs, les mains vicieuses du brun entreprirent de se glisser sur le derrière rebondi parfaitement moulé dans le maillot bleu et le serra avec possessivité.

Naruto émit un son particulièrement délicieux et se vengea en mordillant le cou de Sasuke plus fort, en réponse le brun grogna légèrement et palpa un peu plus le fessier bombé entre ses mains.

Un raclement de gorge gêné leur fit rouvrir les yeux et ils constatèrent avec horreur que le son provenait d'Ame qui était maintenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-Je…eu..ma..serviette, balbutia-t-elle en désignant le linge d'un vague signe de tête.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, aussi rouges qu'un champ de coquelicots et Naruto se passa la main dans ses cheveux dans un geste de gêne évidente alors que Sasuke se bornait à regarder ses pieds dans l'eau.

-Alors, j'avais raison pour vous deux ? Questionna Ame qui n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa couleur naturelle.

Sasuke et Naruto la regardèrent d'un air étonné et lancèrent d'une même voix :

-Comment ça ?

Ame évita leur regard et leur dit d'une petite voix :

-Je…euh…j'avais cru remarqué que vous vous aimiez.

-Mais, comment ? Questionna le brun visiblement surpris.

-J'ai toujours été observatrice et j'aime beaucoup la psychologie. Alors j'ai pris l'habitude d'observer minutieusement mon entourage pour en apprendre le maximum sur lui.

La jeune fille remarqua le regard paniqué de Naruto et le rassura :

-Je ne compte pas le dire à quelqu'un, ça ne me regarde pas et puis vous êtes mignons ensemble, ça se voit que vous vous aimez.

Naruto et Sasuke échangèrent un regard soulagé et la remercièrent tout en sortant de l'eau.

Ils étaient tous les deux d'accord pour penser la même chose : Ame était vraiment une fille géniale !

* * *

( watch?v=N1iW1ZjKvOM)

C'était le dernier soir. La boum battait son plein et tous les corps se trémoussaient sur _I could be the one _de façon plus ou moins aguichantes pour les filles.

Le groupe d'amis était dans un coin de la salle et malgré la musique qui ne plaisait pas à Tifenn et Naruto, qui continuaient à clamer qu'un peu de Rock n'aurait tué personne, ils s'amusaient plutôt bien.

Communiquer était difficile mais Sasuke n'eut besoin de ne faire qu'un petit signe de tête à Naruto pour que le blond comprenne.

Ils passèrent entre les différents groupe qui dansaient et Sasuke fut siffler lorsqu'il arriva vers un groupe de fille aux hormones en ébullition.

Le brun s'était habillé d'un pantalon taille basse noir qu'il avait surmonté de deux épaisses ceintures argents, d'une chemise vermillon et de grosses bottes de motard. Mais ce qui faisait chavirer le cœur de ces demoiselles, était le regard charbonneux rendu encore plus ténébreux grâce à un trait de khôl noir.

À ses poignets se trouvaient plusieurs bracelets tressés dans les tons de sa tenue (rouge et noir donc) et un plus épais de style gothique recouvert de pics acérées.

Naruto avait fait plus simple et avait mis un T-Shirt turquoise aux motifs argentés accompagné d'un pantalon slim en jean foncé et de tennis du même bleu que son haut. Son bracelet était bien mis en valeur et il portait autour du cou le collier que lui avait offert Tsunade au Noël de ses onze ans. Il avait laissé les filles sublimer son regard à l'aide s'un trait de khôl gris acier, qui rendait ses yeux azur encore plus envoutants.

Le couple arriva finalement vers l'espace dédié aux vestes et attrapa chacun la sienne avant de sortir dehors.

On pouvait encore distinguer la musique qui était à l'intérieur, et Naruto sembla soulagé de pouvoir respirer un peu d'air frais.

Sasuke sorti son paquet de cigarettes de la poche de sa veste en cuire et s'apprêtait à en porter une à ses lèvres quand l'ambiance changea.

( watch?v=XIAnGGlboso)

La musique était devenue plus lente et le tempo apaisant d'un slow résonna doucement aux oreilles des deux garçons.

_Where in the world's the forgotten? _

_There lost inside your memory _

_You're dragging on, your heart's been broken _

_As we all go down in history _

Sasuke souffla lorsqu'il reconnu les paroles et la voix du chanteur de _Green Day, _rangea sa cigarette dans son paquet et celui-ci dans sa poche.

Ils étaient seuls. Personne ne pouvait les voir.

Le faible éclat de la lune traversait quelques unes des branches de l'arbre sous lequel ils étaient en train de se fixer. La légère brise caressa les mèches ébène de Sasuke, voilant son regard et coupa ce moment d'intimité entre les deux jeunes hommes.

_Where in the world did the time go? _

_It's where your spirit seems to roam _

_Like losing faith to our abandon _

_Or an empty hallway from a broken home_

Le brun s'était rapproché et avait posé ses mains sur les épaules vêtues de la veste en jean de Naruto. Ce dernier le fixait de ses yeux clairs où brillait la détermination.

Sa main remonta le long d'une joue marquée à jamais par des griffures et la caressa délicatement de la pulpe de ses doigts.

Naruto finit par enrouler ses bras autour de la nuque de Sasuke, plus grand que lui grâce à ses bottes et posa sa tête à hauteur de sa clavicule. Le bras du brun s'enroula derechef autour de sa taille et fut bientôt rejoint par le deuxième qui avait quitté la joue du blond.

_Don't look away _

_From the arms of a bad dream _

_Don't look away _

_Sometimes you're better lost than to be seen _

Uniquement éclairés par la lueur de la lune que laissait passer les branches, ils dansèrent l'un contre l'autre, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson sur la chanson qui deviendrait, leur chanson.

_I don't feel strange, it's more like haunted _

_By another moment trapped in time _

_I can't quite put my finger on it _

_But it's like a child that was left behind _

_So where in the world are the forgotten?_

_Like soldiers from a long lost war_

_We share the scars from our abandon_

_And what we remember becomes folklore_

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de s'embrasser pour exposer leurs sentiments. C'était aussi limpide et clair que deux et deux font quatre. Ils s'aimaient. Et seule cette certitude leur importait pour l'instant.

_Well, don't look away from the arms of a bad dream_

_Don't look away, sometimes you're better lost than to be seen_

_Don't look away from the arms of a moment_

_Don't look away from the arms of tomorrow_

_Don't look away from the arms of a moment_

_Don't look away from the arms of love._

_A suivre..._

(1) Je me fout à peine de sa gueule XD

J'espère qu'il n'y avait pas trop de fautes, je vous dis à dans deux semaines ! Gros bisous sur vos fesses droites !


	10. Je t'aimerai jusqu'au lendemain de toujo

**Ohayo mina ^^**

Mais quelle étrange coïncidence o_O le jour où je publie le chapitre qui comprend un lemon, le nombre de reviews est de 69 XD

Le véritable titre du chapitre est : "Je t'aimerai jusqu'au lendemain de toujours"

Juste, pour répondre à une question qui a été posée sur mon blog et que vous vous posez peut-être : Pourquoi tu as crée des personnages féminins ?

Pour une question d'équitabilité. Je m'explique : Si je prends compte de tous les personnages du manga que je vais mettre dans ma fic, il y a 20 garçons pour 10 filles. Le calcul est vite fait, il me fallait donc des filles en plus. Bah oui...même si j'aime le yaoi, j'allais pas mettre 5 couples gays, ça fait trop :D

Ensuite, pour l'amitié Lou-Naruto et Tifenn-Sasuke, c'est très simple : Ayant fait passer Sakura et Ino pour des poufs dans le 3e chapitre, et qu'il n'existe aucun autre personnage féminin assez proche de Naruto et Sasuke dans le manga. Ca a dut tomber sur elles, je sais qu'Hinata et Karin sont à leurs façons proche d'eux dans le manga, mais je pense les avoir mises assez proches dans ma fic.

Pour Ame, c'était pas prévu ^^' mais j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour introduire d'autres personnages : Shikamaru, Chôgi, Temari, Kankuro et Gaara. Je sais que dans le manga c'est Ino qui est amie avec les deux premiers cités. Mais si je l'avais mise dans ce chapitre, il y aurait eu des lignes et des lignes d'excuses sur son acte passé. Sakura et Ino seront pardonnées. Mais pas tout de suite.

Enfin bref, ce chapitre est long...21 pages words quand même, mais je me suis beaucoup appliquée à l'écrire, particulièrement le lemon. Pour celles (ceux) qui ne veulent pas le lire, cela ne pose pas de problème car vous ne manquerez rien d'important, il sera délimité par des oo0OO0oo au début et à la fin.

Je tiens également à préciser que pour moi, Pain et Yahiko sont deux personnes bien distinctes dans ma fic. Le premier : Tatoueur-percingeur (je suis pas trop sûre que ça se dit ^^) et le deuxième, le cousin de Naruto (du côté de sa mère).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu'a moi (si vous passez de l'état de joie, à tristesse, à joie et à re-tristesse pendant ce chapitre, c'est tout à fait normal ^^)

P.s ce n'est que mon troisième lemon mais je trouve que je me suis encore améliorée par apport au premier...enfin, vous me direz.

**Mes réponses aux reviews :**

**lovelessnaru-chan : **Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir de voir que j'ai réussi à faire passer les émotions que je voulais pendant ce slow. XD Fallait bien un peu de chalenge, par cette scène je voulais prouvé que Naruto était prêt à tout pour montrer que Sasuke lui "appartenait". Encore merci.

**jene : **Arigatonasai ! Ta review me touche beaucoup, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'es remuée assez pour que tu puisses me laisser un commentaire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que mes autres projets seront également apréciés. Alors...au début quand j'avais vaguement l'histoire en tête ^^ je voulais faire un Narusasunaru vu que le Narusasu est mon pairing préféré mais vu l'évolution de l'histoire, il est plus logique que Sasuke soit seme la première fois. Mais ils vont échanger à chaque fois après. Je te comprends, moi non plus je ne pourrais pas survivre sans musiques. (surtout pour écrire !) La première chanson dans le car s'appelle : _Bang Bang _de_ Sohodolls_; la deuxième, lorsqu'ils sont seuls dans la chambre s'appelle : _Stay _de_ Rihanna et Mikky Ekko_; celle du début de la boum s'appelle : _I could be the one _de_ Avicii vs Nicky Romero_ et la dernière, le slow : _The Forgotten _de_ Green Day_.

**Melissa-Lena :** Effectivement c'en est un ! :D

**Emma :** Oui tu as raison, mais encore je n'ai pris que des détails ^^ merci.

**Sasu-Chan :** Je sais bien Sasukette (XD) mais ça le fait pas trop en slow, j'essayerai de la mettre à un moment. Contente que ça t'ait plu.

**Louise :** T'exagères ! C'était une sucette au coca, nuance ! ;D Contente que la chanson t'es plu ainsi que le chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Aujourd'hui allait être une bonne journée. C'est avec cette pensé que Naruto se réveilla, et alla se débarbouiller dans la salle de bain. C'était le 10 Octobre, et Naruto était plus qu'impatient de passer son anniversaire en compagnie des personnes qu'il aimait.

Lorsqu'il descendit à la cuisine, il trouva son parrain et sa marraine déjà attablés, semblant l'attendre pour commencer à déjeuner.

Il fit la bise à Tsunade et une tape sonore dans la main de Jiraya en guise de bonjour, puis s'assit à sa place en attrapant un bol et les céréales.

Pendant qu'il versait le lait au milieu de ses cornflakes, la blonde lui glissa un petit paquet orangé en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire.

Naruto lui sourit de toutes ses dents et commença à déballer le présent de sa marraine.

Il fut heureux de découvrir le roman dont Lou lui avait tant vanté les mérites, et remercia Tsunade d'un deuxième baiser sur la joue.

Le blond tourna sa tête vers son parrain qui n'avait pas quitté le sourire malicieux qu'il avait depuis le déballage du cadeau et lui demanda ce qu'il avait.

-Rien, rien, enfin, tu verras bien plus tard, avait-il dit avec espièglerie.

Naruto l'avait jaugé avec méfiance, connaissant les goûts plus que douteux de son parrain en matière de cadeaux.

Puis, laissant cette pensé de côté, il mangea son petit-déjeuner tranquillement.

* * *

Naruto n'en revenait pas ! Jiraya lui avait offert un scooter ! Ça pour une surprise, c'en était une.

Le blond regardait fixement depuis une vingtaine de secondes, le deux roues rouge flash qui semblait l'appeler.

-Ça te plaît, alors ? demanda Jiraya.

-Un peu que ça me plaît ! Merci Jiraya, s'exclama Naruto avant de lui sauter dans les bras.

Jiraya resserra l'étreinte de son filleul et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux en s'écartant.

Naruto se précipita ensuite dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son téléphone portable.

Plusieurs messages y étaient déjà affichés :

_« Déjà 16 ans ! C'est que ça ne me rajeunit pas tout ça ! En tout cas passe une bonne journée mon petit blondinet ! Mélodie._»

Le « blondinet » en question sourit devant le message de sa professeure de musique et continua sa lecture.

« _Joyeux anniversaire ! Happy birthday ! Happï__bäsudë ! __Tanti auguri ! Feliz cumpleaños !_ _Feliz aniversário ! Felicem diem natalem ! Passe une bonne journée avec ton mec, beau blond ! Bisous. Ame_ »

Elle était complètement folle, mais c'est ce qui lui plaisait chez elle. Ce petit grain de folie.

« _Hey dobe ! Sois pas en retard au bowling, on t'attend là bas à 13h30. Ah ouais, joyeux anniversaire Usuratonkachi.__Suki datte._ » (1)

Le message n'était pas signé mais Naruto savait très bien qui était l'envoyeur. Au demeurant, ces deux petits mots ne pouvaient venir que d'une personne. Il se dépêcha de répondre aux messages et regarda l'heure : 13h.

Se relevant en trombe, il fonça vers son armoire et attrapa le premier T-Shirt et le premier pantalon qu'il y trouva.

Brosse à dents dans la bouche, le blond essayait péniblement d'enfiler ses tennis grises tout en fermant sa braguette.

Sasuke allait le tuer, c'était une certitude.

* * *

Sasuke se passa la main dans sa chevelure corbeau pour la troisième fois consécutive et regarda avec exaspération son écran de téléphone qui affichait 13h40.

Soudain un bruit de course attira son attention vers la droite, et il soupira de soulagement quand il vit arriver vers lui un blond à l'allure plus que débraillée.

Naruto s'arrêta devant lui et souffla fortement, les mains sur les cuisses et le dos courbé vers l'avant.

Le brun eut un sourire mesquin et lorsque le blond se redressa face à lui, il s'agrandit encore plus.

-Qu'est ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça teme ?

-T'as de la pâte de dentifrice sur la lèvre, imbécile.

Naruto rougit quelque peu, et sans se soucier du regard charbon posé sur lui, se passa la langue sur les lèvres, récoltant la pâte mentholée.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux devant se spectacle inattendu qu'il trouva très érotique, et sans s'en rendre compte, attrapa le blond par sa manche et l'attira à lui pour un baiser passionné empreint de fougue.

Bataillant avec son petit ami pour avoir une chance de garder sa langue, Naruto subissait sans rien dire la montée hormonale du brun. Jamais encore Sasuke ne l'avait embrassé si profondément, faisant rouler sa langue sur la sienne en caressant sa nuque d'une main.

Semblant se rappeler qu'un être humain se devait de respirer pour survivre, le brun relâcha à contre cœur la bouche de Naruto, posant son front contre le sien, écoutant leur respiration haletante s'apaiser.

Lorsqu'ils se furent tous les deux calmés, ils se séparèrent et Naruto rougit comme une jeune fille en remarquant que beaucoup de passants s'étaient arrêter pour les regarder.

Sans un mot, il prit Sasuke par le bras, l'entraînant vers le bowling où leurs amis les attendaient.

* * *

Après deux parties, où Naruto avait laissé à Sasuke le droit de gagner la dernière (mais ne lui disons pas, chut !).

Toute la petite bande était installée sur les bancs en face du bowling, et distribuait ses cadeaux à Naruto.

Le blond fut très heureux de recevoir le dernier tome de _Fairy Tail_ de la part de Kiba et Hinata, et ne manqua pas de les remercier joyeusement.

Lou s'approcha de lui et lui tendit son paquet.

-Je me suis dit que tu l'aimerais, sûrement, dit-elle.

Naruto ouvrit le présent et y découvrit « _Les Hauts de Hurlevents_ ». Souriant à la blonde, il se pencha vers elle et lui fit une bise sonore sur la joue pour la remercier.

-Je suis sûr que je vais l'adorer. D'ailleurs, devine ce que m'a offert Tsunade.

-Je ne sais pas, dit la blonde.

-"_16 Lunes"_, répondit Naruto avec un grand sourire.

-Génial ! Tu verras, tu vas beaucoup l'aimer, si tu veux je te prêterai la suite, s'exclama Lou avec enthousiasme.

Le blond lui sourit et se retourna vers Tifenn qui venait de l'appeler, et qui lui tendait son cadeau.

-C'est ce que je crois ? demanda-t-il d'un air entendu.

Pour seule réponse, elle lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux et l'encouragea d'un mouvement de tête à ouvrir son présent.

Il ne perdit pas de temps, et poussa un petit cri de joie en voyant les deux CDs qui n'attendaient que sa chaîne hifi.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Kiba.

-Les CDs de ses deux groupes préférés, répondit Sasuke.

-Merci Tifenn, je t'adore, dit le blond en serrant son amie dans ses bras.

-T'as intérêt à les écouter avec moi !

-Pas de problème ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

* * *

Heureusement que Sasuke avait ramené sa sacoche, sinon Naruto ce serait vu obligé de porter ses cadeaux à bout de bras.

Le blond n'avait pas été surpris de ne rien recevoir de la part de son petit ami. Le connaissant, il avait sûrement une idée derrière la tête.

Sasuke souriait. Et ça depuis le début du chemin. Il était heureux, ça ne faisait aucun doute et il espérait vraiment que son cadeau allait plaire à Naruto.

Ils se stoppèrent devant une boutique de piercing et le brun rigola mentalement à la tête que faisait Naruto dont la bouche formait un parfait rond et dont les yeux semblaient pétiller.

-C'est sérieux, Sas'ke ?

-Hn.

-Tu sais que je t'aime ?

-H..hn.

Le brun n'avait pas pu empêcher ses joues de rosirent de plaisir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le lui disait, mais son cœur ne pouvait pas arrêter de battre à la chamade à chaque fois qu'il entendait ses trois petits mots sortir de la bouche de celui qu'il aimait.

Le couple entra dans le magasin et Sasuke éclata d'un grand rire lorsque Naruto poussa un petit cri digne d'une donzelle en ayant vu la tête recouvert de piercing du gérant…Pain.

-Enchantez blondinet, Sasuke m'a beaucoup parler de toi.

Revenu de sa surprise, le blond lui répondit d'un vague sourire et tourna une tête interrogative vers le brun.

-Tu les as ? demanda Sasuke.

-Evidemment, répondit Pain en balayant la question d'un revers de main.

Le gérant se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique et revint avec une petite boîte.

Naruto porta son regard sur les deux anneaux et sourit en entendant ce que lui expliquait Sasuke à l'oreille.

-Je les ai commandés spécialement pour nous deux. Comme tu le vois, ils sont couleur argent mais il y une petit chose, invisible à l'œil nu.

Naruto releva ses yeux vers lui en attente d'une réponse ce qui le fit rire doucement.

-Sur les deux anneaux y sont gravés un « N » et un « S » entremêlés.

Le brun se sentit fondre devant le sourire éblouissant que lui offrait Naruto et dut se faire violence pour ne pas l'embrasser passionnément devant le gérant.

* * *

-Tadaima ! Retentit la voix de Naruto dans sa maison.

Ne recevant pas de réponse, le jeune blond jugea que son parrain et sa marraine n'étaient pas là, et avança en direction de la cuisine suivit de près par Sasuke.

Sans surprise, il trouva un mot de l'écriture de Jiraya qui lui expliquait qu'ils ne seraient pas là de toute la soirée.

En guise de post scriptum, son parrain lui avait juste dit de bien s'amuser mais qu'il voulait que tout soit rangé le lendemain.

La voix grave de Sasuke le sortit de sa lecture :

-Alors ça veut dire qu'on est seul ?

Naruto étant de dos à lui, ne pouvait pas le voir mais il aurait pu jurer que son petit ami souriait.

-Hm, acquiesça-t-il.

Sasuke se dirigea alors vers lui, et cala son menton sur sa clavicule tout en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux faire, c'est ton anniversaire, tu as le droit à tout, demanda-t-il.

Naruto sortit de l'étreinte de son petit ami, croisa son regard avec le sien et lui répondit :

-Plateau télé ?

-Hn.

-Sasuke, dit-il un sourire railleur aux lèvres, ce soir c'est ramen !

Le brun soupira mais lui montra quand même son accord d'un petit bécot sur les lèvres.

* * *

Ils avaient regardé _Scrubs_, la série préférée de Naruto tandis qu'ils dégustaient leurs ramens et leurs onigiris.

Sasuke avait été soulagé de voir que Naruto avait été raisonnable en ne mangeant que cinq bols de nouilles, et avait eu un petit rire lorsque le blond avait voulu le rejoindre sur le porche en gémissant pitoyablement des « Ahh….j'ai trop…mangé ! ».

Ils se tenaient maintenant sur le portique, Naruto attendant patiemment que Sasuke ait finit sa cigarette.

Le couple scrutait les étoiles qui avaient commencé à scintiller. Le ciel avait viré à un bleu légèrement plus sombre, et les astres y formaient des bouquets qui brillaient de manière hallucinante. La lune fendue flottait entre les étoiles polaires du nord et du sud.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, Naruto n'entendit pas Sasuke le prévenir qu'il avait fini. Aussi fut-il surpris lorsqu'il sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou et des bras autour de sa taille.

-On monte ? Questionna la voix grave du brun à son oreille.

Le blond répondit par un hochement de tête et se détacha de l'étreinte de Sasuke tout en lui attrapant la main.

Arrivés dans la chambre de Naruto, le brun ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en constatant le désordre qui y régnait. La pièce n'avait pas beaucoup changé, si ce n'est les quelques posters de groupes de musiques aux murs.

Sasuke posa sa sacoche par terre et presque aussitôt le blond se jeta dessus pour en sortir ses cadeaux. Le brun était trop loin pour voir quel CD Naruto mettait dans sa chaîne hifi et puis après tout, il s'en fichait.

Les premières notes retentirent, et le brun sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'il reconnaissait les paroles.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

_When the tears comes stream and down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse ?_

Il ne contrôlait déjà plus rien. Les pleurs avaient passé la barrière de ses yeux et les larmes roulaient lentement le long de ses joues.

Alors que la chanson continuait, Naruto se précipita vers lui.

-Sasuke, eh ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il affolé.

Le brun attrapa la main de Naruto qui caressait sa joue et la porta à ses lèvres pour y laisser un baiser.

-De mauvais souvenirs, dit-il la voix tremblotante.

- Racontes-moi, demanda Naruto d'une voix douce.

Sasuke ne répondit rien et attira simplement le blond contre lui. Il était assis sur le lit, le dos reposant contre le mur, la tête de Naruto posée contre son torse.

Le blond attendit patiemment que Sasuke se sente à l'aise. Il se sentait bien avec le corps de ce dernier contre lui. D'un geste machinal, la main du brun vint se perdre dans la chevelure dorée, entamant là une douce caresse. Naruto crut un moment que le brun ne lui dirait rien lorsque la voix grave s'éleva et débuta le récit.

Naruto écouta. C'était la souffrance de Sasuke qu'il entendait, son cœur meurtri par la tristesse de son amour à sens unique qui avait toujours pesée sur ses épaules. Son dégoût de lui-même ainsi que sa crainte de le perdre. Il ne dit rien, ne l'interrompit pas durant toute la durée de son histoire. De même que le brun se perdait dans ses souvenirs, Naruto les vivait de concert avec lui comme si les entendre les inscrivaient dans son âme et dans son cœur. Il se sentait tellement coupable de n'avoir rien vu plus tôt.

Lorsque les mots se tarirent, il se contenta de laisser Sasuke l'entourer plus fortement de ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, bercés par le silence. Puis Naruto osa lui dire les mots qui le tracassaient depuis le début du récit :

-Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Il sentit Sasuke sourire dans sou cou et un baiser fut déposé sur le haut de son épaule découverte.

-Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu.

Naruto eut un sourire amer et se releva doucement. Il éteignit sa chaîne hifi, et se replaça dans son lit à côté du brun. Attrapant sa main dans la sienne, il lia leurs doigts ensembles et tourna son visage vers celui du brun.

Sasuke ne le regardait pas. Il fixait un point, les yeux dans le vague. Pourtant un mouvement sur le lit attira son attention et il tourna sa tête vers Naruto.

Il aurait voulut lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Cependant, il ne parvint tout simplement pas à faire sortir un seul son de sa gorge, ses yeux ensorcelés par les perles azures qui lui faisaient face.

Puis, sans qu'il n'ait eu conscience de quand et de qui, il se retrouva à échanger un tendre baiser avec lui. Un baiser qui l'électrifia des pieds à la tête et qui lui fit complètement oublier la conversation qu'ils avaient eu avant. Quand il ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour laisser passer la langue qui taquinait ses lèvres, il aurait juré qu'un gémissement lui échappait.

Naruto avait entendu le son qu'avait laissé filer le brun et son besoin de lui ne fit que grandir. Les mains de Sasuke venaient de trouver leur place, l'une dans ses cheveux, l'autre à la naissance de ses fesses, le rapprochant de la chaleur de son corps qui se collait au sien avec passion.

Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui esquissa le mouvement qui l'amena sur les genoux de Sasuke et l'empêcha de libérer sa bouche, la reprenant avec une envie violente et une frénésie qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties jusque-là durant leurs précédents échanges.

Cela surpassait tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu et Sasuke savait que s'ils continuaient, il ne serait plus capable de se contenir.

Aussi dut-il se battre contre ses instincts qui lui dictaient de plaquer Naruto sur la première surface plane qui se présenterait à lui, et de lui faire l'amour comme un fou.

Relâchant ses lèvres, il eut beaucoup de mal à parler lorsque le blond nicha sa tête dans son cou et commença à mordiller la peau sensible de sa clavicule, y laissant là une marque qui ne disparaîtrait pas de si tôt.

-Na…Naruto, gémit-il.

-Quoi ? Demanda le blond d'une voix rauque qui lui fila des frissons d'excitation le long du dos.

-Arrê…arrête…on..peut…encore..at..attendre !

Naruto stoppa ses caresses et planta ses yeux voilés par le désir dans les siens. Amenant la main pâle sur son torse, il la posa au niveau de son cœur. Sasuke pouvait y sentir les pulsations effrénées de celui-ci au travers du tissu de son T-shirt.

-Je ne veux pas attendre, dit-il sûr de lui.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un petit coup de rein qui fit se toucher leurs entre-jambes, encore prisonnières de leurs pantalons.

-On…je…tu, tenta vainement Sasuke.

-J'ai envie de toi Sas'ke.

Ce fut cette phrase dite par Naruto alors qu'il se mordillait la lèvre de façon sensuelle qui annihila toutes traces d'incertitudes en lui.

oo0OO0oo

Il reprit ses lèvres avec ferveur, essayant de faire passer par ce baiser l'envie que Naruto lui inspirait.

Celui-ci se tenait désespérément à sa chemise, puis décidant de ne par rester sans agir, il laissa ses mains se hâter de défaire les boutons du vêtement devenu encombrant.

Sasuke relâcha sa bouche un instant et se précipita dans le cou bronzé pour y laisser une traînée de baiser humides. Arrivé à l'intersection de son épaule et de sa clavicule, il mordilla tendrement la peau, y laissant un suçon qui fit devenir Naruto aussi mou que de la gelée entre ses mains alors qu'il lâchait un long gémissement appréciateur.

Le brun sentait sur ses cuisses celles du blond, et le frottement qu'il faisait le fit trembler des pieds à la tête. L'envie qu'il avait de Naruto était en train de le dévorer, et plus que tout il voulait savoir quand elle prendrait fin. Le blond l'excitait comme personne n'avait encore su le faire.

Naruto laissa ses mains glisser sur les épaules opalines dorénavant découvertes, et fit tomber la chemise bleu marine le long des bras de son petit ami qui continuait de lui laisser des marques le long de sa gorge.

Les yeux azurs ne cessaient de fixer le torse blême et sans imperfection où trônaient deux tétons rosés.

Sasuke releva la tête vers Naruto, et y croisa son regard où brulait le désir.

Voulant les mettre à égalité, le brun se pressa de faire passer le T-shirt orangé de Naruto par-dessus sa tête.

Et alors que le blond avait admiré la pâleur de son torse, lui contemplait avec adoration la peau cuivrée et les tétons bruns qui lui faisaient face.

Leur respiration eut un accros lorsque Sasuke posa doucement sa main sur un pectoral bronzé, admirant le contraste entre leurs deux épidermes.

Maladroitement, la main laiteuse se déplaça vers un mamelon marron qu'elle effleura d'un doigt timide.

Naruto ferma les yeux sous la caresse, et geignit doucement sous les yeux attentifs du brun qui prenait cette réaction comme un encouragement.

Les tétons du blond étaient durs et pointaient dans l'attente d'un éventuel effleurement, alors que sa peau se laissait recouvrir d'une légère chair de poule. Sasuke se pencha sur lui et prit possession d'un mamelon entre ses lèvres, glissant Naruto sur lui, rapprochant son érection de son ventre, devinant qu'elle avait encore un peu grossie.

Les mains du blond passèrent dans son dos, et l'agrippèrent pour l'approcher plus de lui.

Ils reprirent leur baiser alors que leurs torses étaient en total contact.

Lentement, Sasuke poussa Naruto sur le lit et délaissa sa bouche pour aller enlever son pantalon.

Le blond sentait les mains de son petit ami venir déboucler sa ceinture, et il grogna quand par mégarde, l'une d'elle effleura la bosse qui était dans son pantalon.

Le vêtement glissa le long des jambes hâlées, recouvertes de poils blonds si claires qu'il aurait vraiment fallut s'y attarder pour les remarquer.

Alors qu'il était vêtu uniquement d'un boxer, Sasuke se redressa pour le regarder dans sa quasi nudité. Il était si beau pensa-t-il. Un peu plus petit que lui mais ayant une silhouette dont les épaules étaient larges et musclées. Présentement, ses cheveux étaient éparpillés dans un joyeux désordre autour de son visage. Ne se rendait-il donc pas compte à quelle point cette vision était érotique ? Un véritable appel à la débauche.

Il passa ses mains sur son ventre, appuyant doucement sur ses abdominaux pour en apprécier la dureté. Ils ne tardèrent pas à se contracter à son passage.

Ne sachant trop que faire d'autre, il parti à la découverte du torse cuivré de sa bouche.

Il sentit à l'arrière de sa tête, la main de Naruto qui se tenait à ses cheveux, l'encourageant muettement à continuer.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, ses lèvres voyageaient sur sa peau en une caresse aérienne, frôlant à peine l'épiderme de leur pulpe, faisant gémir de frustration le blond sous lui.

Se redressant vers lui, il passa doucement sa main gauche sur le piercing au lobe qui luisait faiblement sous l'éclairage de la chambre. Ce magnifique anneau argent qu'il avait depuis quelques heures à peine. Puis il reprit son escapade où il l'avait laissée.

Se rendant soudain compte que le brun possédait encore son pantalon, Naruto appuya de sa main sur l'arrière de la tête brune, arrêtant sa descente temporairement.

-C'est pas très équitable ça, Sas'ke, haleta-t-il.

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, le brun se détacha à contre cœur du corps hâlé et fit glisser son pantalon slim le long de ses jambes imberbes.

À moitié nu, Naruto ne le trouvait que plus désirable et Sasuke se sentit rougir devant le regard orageux qui semblait le dévorer tout entier.

Le brun s'agenouilla sur les draps, et Naruto l'attira à lui pour un nouveau baiser.

-Naruto ? Demanda-t-il, stoppant leur baiser par la même occasion.

Le blond se suréleva sur les coudes, afin de ne pas perdre le contact visuel.

-Hm ? S'exclama-t-il le souffle court.

-Tu sais ce qui va se passer là ?

-…j'en ai…une vague idée, dit-il les joues subitement plus rouges.

-Et ça ne te panique pas ?

Sasuke releva la tête, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il était étonné, ne comprenant pas comment Naruto pouvait prendre ça de façon aussi naturelle.

- Si…un peu..mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- …si c'est avec toi, ça va…je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal…volontairement s'entend, affirma-t-il la voix tremblante mais le regard confiant.

Le brun sourit devant cette marque de confiance, et embrassa chaque partie de son visage avant de venir cueillir ses lèvres.

Puis, se relevant, il enleva la dernière barrière entre eux, à savoir : leurs boxers.

Les deux garçons ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se gorger du corps mit entièrement à nu de l'autre.

Alors, dans un geste de total abandon, Naruto se recoucha sur le lit, pleinement offert au bon vouloir du brun.

-Naruto, demanda-t-il, tu as du lubrifiant ou n'importe quoi qui puisse aider ?

-Regarde dans le troisième tiroir de mon bureau.

Sasuke se dépêcha d'aller chercher le lubrifiant, et remarqua à côté du tube, une énorme boîte de préservatif. L'ouvrant, il se dépêcha d'en prendre deux et repartit en direction du lit où Naruto l'attendait.

Il s'immisça entre les cuisses qu'il avait écartées au préalable, et se versa une quantité non négligeable de lubrifiant sur les doigts.

Avançant doucement sa main gauche vers l'entrée de son intimité, son index massa légèrement l'orifice détendant doucement les muscles. Le brun releva ses yeux vers Naruto avec appréhension. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, mais étant donné que c'était la première fois, il savait que la douleur serait inévitable. Lorsqu'il croisa les yeux assombris de son petit ami, il n'y vit qu'une confiance absolue malgré une peur de l'inconnue évidente.

Retrouvant confiance en lui-même, il recommença à caresser son entrée, jusqu'à ce qu'il ose enfin pousser son index à l'intérieur. Naruto se crispa. Son corps essayait certainement de repousser l'intrus qui s'était insinué en lui. Le brun ne bougea plus, attendant patiemment que le blond s'habitue à la présence de son doigt en lui.

Naruto remua un peu, lui signalant muettement qu'il pouvait le bouger.

Sasuke agita son doigt délicatement, le faisant aller et venir à un rythme lent. Lorsque Naruto parut s'être habitué à sa présence, il en fit rentrer un deuxième qui le fit grimacer mais sans plus.

Se souvenant des conseils que Suigetsu lui avait donnés, il les bougea plus rapidement en effectuant des mouvements de ciseaux pour élargir un peu plus son entrée.

Naruto lâcha un petit gémissement de souffrance, Sasuke se mit donc à branler son sexe de sa main droite, essayant de lui procurer un peu de plaisir en détournant son attention de l'intrusion d'un troisième doigt.

Cela sembla marché, car le blond émit une petite plainte de plaisir en sentant la main qui allait et venait sur son membre.

Soudain, Sasuke courba ses doigts et toucha une masse différente du reste. Naruto décolla son dos du matelas, formant une voûte sur le lit en émettant un petit cri de pur étonnement mêlé de plaisir. Le brun sourit triomphant, il avait trouvé sa prostate !

Il était prêt à tout pour réentendre la voix de Naruto partir dans les aiguës. Il recommença à toucher cette petite boule de nerfs particulièrement sensible dans un mouvement de va-et-vient, et fit crier le blond derechef. Dans un long gémissement Naruto lui demanda de continuer et il se fit plaisir à percuter cette tâche du bout de ses doigts.

Ce fut avec un immense regret que Sasuke ressortit ses doigts de l'entrée lubrifiée, recevant des grognements de protestations de la part de Naruto.

Attrapant les deux préservatifs, il les déroula sur leurs sexes bandés et pris le tube de lubrifiant dont il vida la moitié sur son membre protégé.

Il ne perdit pas de temps, et présenta sa verge à l'entrée de son amant. Il se courba vers l'avant pour coller son corps à celui de Naruto, l'embrassant tendrement du bout des lèvres alors qu'il commençait à le pénétrer en s'aidant d'une main.

Naruto prit une forte inspiration, essayant de s'habituer à la présence en lui qui était beaucoup plus imposante que trois doigts.

Doucement il s'y était glissé, attendant chaque inspiration du blond pour aller plus loin. C'était étroit, chaud, et cette moiteur le rendait complètement fou.

Comme pour lui transmettre un peu de courage, le brun attrapa la main de Naruto qui était à plat au dessus de sa tête et lia ses doigts aux siens

Le blond lui offrit un sourire un peu tordu sous la douleur et resserra l'étreinte de leurs doigts.

- Na…Naruto.

Sa voix était éraillée, autant dut à l'émotion qu'au plaisir et il ne la reconnue pas vraiment. L'autre ouvrit les yeux, respirant maintenant par la bouche depuis que Sasuke était arrivé aussi loin qu'il le pouvait.

Le brun commença alors un rythme doux, fermant les yeux, laissant les sensations l'envahir en écoutant son propre souffle devenir saccadé.

Bientôt les petits râles de souffrance que laissaient échapper Naruto se chargèrent d'un demi-ton de plaisir, sa face se décrispa un peu, montrant qu'il en voulait plus, même si un voile de douleur persistait. Sasuke accéléra un peu, se mettant lui aussi à gémir sous la pression qu'il ressentait, haletant par moment pour reprendre sa respiration et se contrôler.

- Sas…plus…hm..

Le brun rouvrit ses yeux, voyant que Naruto cherchait à croiser son regard de ses prunelles enflammées de fièvre. Il se pencha sur lui, l'embrassa et le laissa accrocher ses bras autour de son dos. L'autre souffla contre son visage :

- Plus…hm..s'il te..plaît..

- Plus ?

- Vite…aaaah…mmmh !

Sasuke venait accidentellement de percuter de plein fouet sa prostate. Il recommença, encore et encore, juste pour l'entendre crier son bonheur de cette façon.

Il se mit à frapper en cadence, s'introduisant parfois d'une seule poussée, se collant à lui au maximum avant de ressortir presque complètement et de s'enfoncer à nouveau.

Puis il accéléra, imposant un mouvement de va et vient rapide et précis, qui fit pratiquement hurler de plaisir Naruto sous lui. C'était bon, vraiment délicieux, et le blond commençait à se resserrer encore un peu autour de son membre. Il l'entendait gémir sous lui et se tendre sous ses poussées, Naruto était en train de le rendre fou.

Sentant sa fin proche, sa main gauche se glissa le long de leurs torses en sueurs pour aller branler le sexe de Naruto au même rythme que ses allées et venues.

-Sas…Sas..Sasukeeee !

Le brun sentit l'étau autour de son sexe se faire encore plus étroit alors que Naruto se laissait envahir par le plaisir. Il n'aurait loupé ce spectacle pour rien au monde. Sa tête rejetée en arrière, ses mèches blondes humides collées à son front, ses yeux voilés par la jouissance alors qu'il criait son prénom. Il n'avait jamais trouvé Naruto aussi beau que maintenant.

Ce fut ce qui causa sa perte. Il grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement au prénom de son amant avant de s'effondrer sur lui en jouissant.

Tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle, Sasuke roula sur le côté et enleva son préservatif alors que Naruto faisait de même se son côté.

La poubelle étant assez proche, ils n'eurent qu'à se pencher pour y laisser leurs capotes usagées.

oo0OO0oo

Le blond vint ensuite poser sa tête sur le torse de Sasuke alors que celui-ci entourait sa taille d'un bras en lui embrassant le sommet du crâne.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, Sasuke embrassant tendrement la peau qui était à sa portée, caressant d'un geste un peu absent le torse du blond qui s'enfonçait dans une douce torpeur.

Sasuke commençait à également se sentir fatigué. Aussi, il ramena juste les couvertures sur eux – qui avaient fini aux pieds du lit durant leur « lutte » – avant de sentir ses paupières se faires de plus en plus lourdes. Il n'eut même pas la force de rire lorsqu'il vit que Naruto essayait vainement de trouver l'interrupteur les yeux fermés, tâtant chaque surface proche de sa main.

Quand il entendit le soupire de soulagement du blond, il en déduit qu'il avait finalement réussi à le trouver.

Naruto roula sur le côté et se recula pour être complètement collé au corps de Sasuke. Celui-ci déposa un baiser sur sa nuque, l'entoura de son bras, et lui murmura un sourire doux aux lèvres :

-Je t'aime.

Le blond lui répondit par la même déclaration, et après s'être souhaité bonne nuit, ils plongèrent dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Jiraya passa la porte, il fut agréablement surpris en voyant les converses noirs sur le sol et la veste en cuire qui était suspendue au porte-manteaux. Nul doute sur le fait qu'elles n'appartenaient pas à Naruto, et que ce dernier avait de toute évidence ramené quelqu'un à la maison. Elles lui étaient familières mais il n'aurait pas su dire où il les avait déjà vu.

Il est tellement fier de son filleul en ce moment même, il était sûr qu'il était enfin devenu un homme durant la nuit dernière.

Il entendit soudain des pas dans l'escalier, et il vit Naruto qui les descendait, habillé uniquement d'un pantalon de jogging large.

Le regard de Jiraya ne put s'empêcher de loucher sur les traces qui marquaient le torse de son filleul, et l'énorme suçon qui décorait sa jugulaire.

Le blond était encore dans un état un peu comateux, et ce fut machinalement qu'il salua son parrain d'un signe de main tout en bayant.

Jiraya regardait de façon perplexe la manière qu'avait Naruto de marcher ce matin, boitant légèrement tout en se déplaçant lentement. (2)

Puis, ne pouvant plus contenir son impatience, il ne perdit pas une minute de plus pour l'interroger :

-Alors…, sous entendu-t-il.

-Alors quoi ? demanda Naruto qui étouffa un second bâillement.

-Tu t'es bien amusé la nuit dernière ?

-Quoi ? demanda le blond visiblement perdu.

Jiraya se fit la réflexion que Naruto n'était décidément vraiment pas du matin. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que son absence de T-shirt lui fournissait bon nombre de preuves signalant une nuit plutôt chaude.

-Alors, insista-t-il, comment elle s'appelle ?

Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre de réponse de sa part, que le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvrait et qu'on refermait se fit entendre à l'étage.

Mais à la place d'une petite voix fluette, ce fut une voix grave et connue aux oreilles de Jiraya qui retentit depuis les escaliers.

-Naruto ? Appela la voix.

Ce ne fut pas non plus la silhouette gracile d'une jeune fille aux formes généreuses qui passa la porte de la cuisine, mais bel bien celle de Sasuke Uchiha.

Jiraya resta silencieux alors qu'il prenait connaissance de la tenue du brun qui se limitait à un large T-shirt orange – appartenant à Naruto remarqua-t-il – et un boxer noir.

Le vêtement orangé ne parvenait pas à cacher le début d'un suçon qui marquait sa clavicule.

Et il comprit. Leur amitié quasi fusionnelle alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants. La période noire de Naruto, qu'il avait pris au début pour une crise d'adolescence mais qui s'était révélée être liée à l'éloignement de Sasuke. La soudaine bonne humeur qu'il avait retrouvée lorsque ce dernier était revenu dans sa vie. La drôle de démarche de Naruto il y a cinq minutes, les marques et les suçons qui décoraient leurs corps, le pull que Sasuke avait sur lui.

Tous les détails s'imbriquaient dans l'esprit de Jiraya alors qu'il prenait connaissance de la vérité.

Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient tendus et espéraient qu'une réponse sorte de la bouche de Jiraya, les renseignant sur comment il prenait la chose.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et il éclata d'un grand rire.

Naruto comprit que son parrain pétait un câble au moment où ses rires sans joies se transformèrent en larmes.

-Jiraya, ça va ?

Lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers lui, le blond frissonna de peur.

Jamais il n'avait vu cette colère dans les yeux de son parrain. C'était un homme drôle, souriant et gentil, qui ne s'énervait pas pour un rien et qui ne sautait pas à ce stade d'énervement d'un seul coup.

-Comment tu peux me faire ça !

-Quoi ?

Soudain, il sentit une vive douleur dans sa joue, où le poing de Jiraya était allé s'abattre. Sasuke tenait le bras de ce dernier, l'ayant sans doute arrêté pour qu'il n'assène pas d'autres coupes à Naruto, mais Jiraya l'agrippa aussi par le col, le rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fais à mon filleul ?! hurla-t-il.

Sasuke avait les yeux ronds, les mains sur le poignet de cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans cet état et surtout pas contre eux. Il tourna la tête en croyant voir une gifle arriver et Naruto cria comme jamais encore il ne l'avait fais de cette manière dans cette maison :

-Jiraya arrête ça !

Son parrain lâcha le brun sous la surprise et vit dans le regard de Naruto que celui-ci était très sérieux.

-Il porte ton T-shirt, et les traces, tu en as aussi, l'homme s'embrouillait dans ses propos tant il était en colère.

-Oui, mais je l'aime ! On s'aime !

Jiraya le considéra un moment, comme s'il avait dit la plus grosse connerie au monde et se détourna de lui pour regarder le brun.

-Et toi ! dit-il en fixant Sasuke d'un regard noir.

-Laisse-le en dehors de ça !

-Pas question ! Il est aussi coupable que toi ! S'il n'avait pas voulu tu n'aurais pas pu !

-Mais Jiraya ! Ce n'est pas contre toi ! Si on est ensemble c'est parce que je le veux ! Parce qu'on s'aime ! Et que…

-Ferme là ! Et toi l'Uchiha ! Dégage d'ici, que je ne te revois plus jamais ! Hors de ma vue !

Sasuke fut touché plus qu'il ne le voulait par cette phrase dite par un homme qu'il respectait.

-Je sais que je l'aime assez, continua d'argumenter Naruto, tant que ce sera là, dit-il en touchant son cœur de son poing, je voudrais continuer avec lui !

-Pffff hahaha ! Tu es trop jeune pour parler comme ça, rigola-t-il

Le rire de Jiraya était blessant, son regard encore plus, et sa voix méprisante n'avait rien arrangé à sa réplique.

-À la manière dont tu parles, on pourrait presque croire qu'il sera le seul partenaire de toute ta vie, mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est un homme...

-C'est ce que je souhaite, je t'avais dit que lorsque j'aurais trouvé la bonne personne, je l'aimerai toute ma vie !

-Arrête de raconter des conneries Naruto ! Il n'y a pas de futur pour deux hommes ensembles !

-Mais tu n'as jamais été contre pourt…

-Pour les autres je m'en fous ! Mais pas pour mon enfant !

Naruto était peiné pour son parrain, mais il n'abandonnerait Sasuke pour rien au monde.

Il souffla au brun de rentrer chez lui, et qu'il l'appellerait quand cela ce serait un peu calmé.

* * *

Ce furent des coups à la porte qui amenèrent Sasuke vers celle-ci pour l'ouvrir.

Devant lui se tenait Tsunade. Il avait tout de suite vu quand il était petit qu'elle était une femme au caractère enflammé qu'il ne fallait pas trop embêter. Pourtant cette femme si forte paraissait si démunie devant lui, ses yeux rouges et des traces de mascara sur les joues.

-Sasuke, commença-t-elle, je sais tout, Jiraya m'a raconté et…on s'est disputés, violement, il n'était pas d'accord avec mon point de vue.

Le brun sentit une boule qui lui tordait l'estomac, une impression désagréable qu'il n'arrivait pas à chasser.

-Je…Jiraya était fou furieux. Il..il a emmené Naruto avec lui, et ils sont partis, je ne sais où.

-Quoi ? balbutia-t-il.

Tsunade lui tendit un petit morceau de papier pâle, où son nom était inscrit sur le côté.

-Il lui a confisqué son téléphone mais il a eu le temps d'écrire ça, pour toi.

Sasuke déplia le mot, dévoilant l'écriture de Naruto au feutre noir.

« **_Je t'aimerai jusqu'au lendemain de toujours._** »

Juste cette simple phrase. Huit mots qui lui redonnèrent un peu d'espoir malgré que son monde s'écroulait.

Cette nuit il ne pleura pas, mais en regardant filer une étoile dans le ciel sombre. Il pria en fermant les yeux et en serrant le mot dans sa main, que Naruto lui revienne vite.

Lorsqu'il s'endormit, ce fut uniquement grâce à l'odeur que dégageait le T-shirt du blond qui le berça entre songe et réalité avant de l'amener à une douce somnolence.

* * *

(1) Suki Datte : Je t'aime

(2) Pour celles (ceux) qui n'ont pas lu lemon, Naruto était le uke (receveur), c'est donc pour ça qu'il peine un peu à marcher ^^

Attention pas taper auteure sinon vous pas avoir suite ! :D

Navrée mais pour faire avancer l'histoire j'avais besoin d'un peu de drame ^^ et puis il faut bien que ça cloche quelque part vu que tous leurs amis + Tsunade l'ont accepté. Il faut être réaliste, il y a forcément des gens que ça dérange.

J'ai hâte d'avoir votre retour sur ce chapitre, et je vois déjà venir la question : Pourquoi ils ont mis des capotes ? Naruto ne peut pas tomber enceinte et ils étaient vierges !

Je ne moque pas, c'est tout à fait normal, je me suis moi même posée la question avant la rédaction de ce chaptre car je voulais une première fois réaliste. Je veux bien le vous expliquer si vous me posez la question.

A la prochaine, désolé pour les fautes et gros bisous sur vos fesses gauches maintenant !


	11. Tout à un détail près

**Ohayo mina !**

Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que je mets ma fic en "pause". Ce n'est pas à cause d'une panne d'inspiration quelquonque mais tout simplement parce que dans deux semaines, j'ai mes EVACOMS (examens de fin d'année) de français, de latin (Marie, Jésus T-T), d'allemand, d'anglais et de maths (je suis foutue ! ! !). Puisque je veux réussir mon année, je dois commencer à réviser dès maintenant (surtout l'allemand et les maths !). Vous aurez la suite s'est promis, mais pas avant le 29 Mai. Je sais ça fait loin mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si ces examens commence le 6 Mai et finisse le 24.

Sinon, je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent ma fic ou la mettent en favori. Même si vous ne laissez pas de commentaires, ça me touche beaucoup.

Mes réponses au reviews :

**mama :** Merci pour ton comm, bien sûr qu'ils se retrouveront ; )

**lovelessnaru-chan :** Pourquoi Jiraya à fait ça ? C'est très simple...parce que. Non je déconne, comme je l'ai expliqué en fin de page, c'est parce que ma fic est un UA. Et dans notre monde, il y a des gens qui sont contre et d'autre pour. Tous leurs amis les ont acceptés, et même Tsunade. En plus, il me fallait un rebondissement dans l'histoire pour introduire de nouveaux personnages que tu verras dans ce chapitre. Moins non plus je n'aime pas trop les drama mais bon...la vie n'est pas toujours rose.

**Yumi U :** Alors, je vais répondre à toutes tes gentilles reviews à l'aide de chiffres. (1) Ce n'est pas grave, l'important c'est que tu sois là ^^. (2) Je sais bien que son nom de famille est Uzumaki mais je ne voulais et ne pouvais pas la mettre de sa famille dans la fic. Vive le franglais comme tu dis : ). (3) Hey...macarena ! (toussote gênée en se rendant compte qu'elle est ridicule) donc...oui effectivement. J'aurais réagi pareil ; ). (4) *.* aussi dans ce cas XD. (5) Quand je pense qu'au départ ce chapitre n'était pas prévu ^^ partir en camp de ski avec mon cycle m'aura inspirée. (6) Non il n'est pas un peu fou dans sa tête, il a juste une réaction...un peu disproportionnée. Pour les préservatifs, tu as raison mais c'est surtout à cause du fait que Sasuke s'est drogué (et on ne sait pas si l'aiguille était clean ou pas). Merci à toi pour toutes tes reviews !

**Emma :** Flûte alors ! C'est vrai, tu as raison mais je voulais que le chapitre 11 se passe 1 an et demi plus tard...

**Louise :** Merci mon rayon de soleil ^^ t'as vu tous les petits clins d'œil que je nous ai fait avec 16 Lunes et chamade :D

**Tifenn :** Merci Tifenn, je le faisais au début mais c'est vrai que ça fait deux-trois chapitre que je ne le fais plus mais je pense que  
c'est parce que ça coïncide avec le moment où ils sont ensemble et où il n'y a plus de suspens justement ^^ mais merci !

**Alisa-kun :** Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite de plaira et sera à la hauteur de tes espérances : )

**Melissa-Lena : **Effectivement, mais j'aime bien les bisounours ^^ surtout que dans les prochains chapitres ça va se gâter un peu ^^' alors j'essaye de mettre le plus d'instants de bonheur. Merci

**Elimalia : **Merci beaucoup, je l'admets c'est triste. Mais je voulais être réaliste et dans la vie, le comming out n'est pas une chose facile, et il y a forcément des gens que ça dérange...J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre : )

**Sasu-Chan : **Merci. Je suis contente de voir que je m'améliore ^^ j'ai galéré pour ce lemonalors je suis contente qu'il t'est plu ^^

**Lauraine Nara : **Monsieur Grey... ; ) Merci, je suis contente que le chapitre dans sa globalité globale (c'est français ça ? XD) t'est plu. Et le lemon aussi... :D

Bonne lecture ! (Le chapitre est un peu plus court, mais disons qu'il a juste retrouvé une longueur normale "12 pages")

* * *

_« Sasuke, tu as disparu. Comme tout le reste. Maintenant à qui d'autre parler, je suis perdu. Quand je suis parti, j'ai eu conscience de tout avoir emporté avec moi, d'avoir saisis une partie de toi, comme tu l'as fait avec moi. Et ton absence remplie mon horizon. Comme si on avait creusé, un trou béant dans ma poitrine. Si tu savais comme tu me manques, comme je t'aime. Je ne m'attendais pas à souffrir autant. Mais d'un côté je suis heureux, la souffrance est la seule preuve de la véracité de mes sentiments pour toi. Je t'aime avec une telle puissance que ça en devient flippant ! Mais je sais que je ne pourrais en rien changer ce que je ressens pour toi. Et ça, Jiraya commence à le comprendre. Ou bien est-ce parce que chaque nuit où je rêve de toi, de nous, je me réveille en pleurs et en criant ton prénom, désespéré. Ta présence entière me manque, ton caractère, ta voix, la délicatesse de ta peau, la douceur de tes cheveux, la tendresse de nos baisers, jusqu'à ton odeur. C'est peut-être ça qu'ils appellent la folie de l'amour. Je pense que tu l'as compris mais je le redis. Je t'aime Sasuke Uchiha, et cela jusqu'au lendemain de toujours._

_Naruto Uzumaki_. »

Le jeune homme de dix-huit ans, resserra contre son cœur, la lettre qu'il avait lu une bonne centaine de fois. Naruto avait par il ne sait quel moyen, réussi à la lui envoyer il y a un an de cela. Et cela faisait une année, dix mois, quatre heures et deux minutes que Naruto et Jiraya étaient partis.

Sasuke rangea la lettre dans le premier tiroir de son bureau, sous une pile de carnets qui contenaient des dessins, des poèmes et des lettres qu'il n'avait pas pu lui envoyer, ne connaissant pas son adresse.

Pas une seule fois depuis ce jour, son amour avait faibli. Jiraya avait commis une erreur en les séparant. Car au lieu d'amoindrir leur amour, il n'avait fait que le renforcer.

Il se coucha dans son lit, et ferma les yeux. Laissant le sommeil le prendre dans ses bras réconfortants.

* * *

Assis dans le fauteuil rouge qui décorait sa chambre, Naruto songea qu'il espérait vraiment que Sasuke ait réussi à avoir sa lettre. Il pensait chaque mot qu'il avait écrit. Et plus encore.

Jiraya n'avait pas fuit avec Naruto bien loin. Il était juste allé dans le village de la pluie pour réfléchir à tout ce qui lui tombait dessus, prendre du recul. Et accessoirement rendre visite à son petit protégé.

Soudain, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, laissant passer dans son encadrement un jeune homme roux (le protégé de son parrain).

Il s'agissait de Yahiko Uzumaki, le cousin de Naruto du côté de sa mère. Il avait perdu ses parents à l'âge de douze ans, et avait bénéficié de l'aide de Jiraya pour son éducation jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne doive s'occuper du blond.

Tsunade et Jiraya n'étant pas ses tuteurs légaux, il fut remis à un orphelinat dans lequel il resta jusqu'à sa majorité.

À l'aide des deux meilleurs amis qu'il s'était fait là bas, il monta un petit groupe de musique qui leur servit de gagne pain pour leurs études.

Yahiko possédait un corps mince et une démarche que l'on pourrait qualifier de quelque peu sautillante. Il était beau de part la finesse de ses traits mais également grâce à son élégance naturelle. Ses cheveux étaient d'un roux flamboyant et quelques mèches hérissées retombaient parfois sur son front hâlé, voilant son regard océan. Son nez était petit, droit un peu arrondi et sa bouche bien dessinée. (1)

Il avait pour habitude de porter une bague bleue ayant pour inscription « 零 » à son pouce droit, ainsi que plusieurs cordons noirs faisant office de bracelet sur son bras gauche. Il possédait également un anneau buccal de couleur argenté sur le côté gauche de sa lèvre inférieure (nlda : un labret décalé si vous préférez).

Il y avait en lui une volonté de progrès, et en même temps une remarquable bonne volonté qui lui permettaient d'aller plus loin. Par ailleurs, il possédait un solide d'optimisme, une sorte de confiance en sa bonne étoile et en lui-même. Il avait tendance à intervenir dans la vie des autres, à donner des conseils. « Chargé de mission », il était toujours prêt à défendre tout le monde, à se mettre en quatre pour son entourage. On trouvait chez lui beaucoup de gentillesse, un rire facile, de l'assurance et un intérêt sincère et spontané pour ceux qu'il rencontrait. Cependant il était susceptible et supportait mal la critique. Toutefois, avec du temps, il finissait par admettre ses torts. Mais il s'emballait, s'indignait, s'enthousiasmait, piquait de violentes colères, défendait avec véhémences ses opinions ; et il était alors, sur l'instant, impossible de lui faire changer d'avis.

Dans leur groupe qu'il avait baptisé : Akatsuki, il était le chanteur principal et le guitariste.

-Naruto ! On t'attend pour la répète ! Lança-t-il de sa voix grave.

-J'arrive, répondit le concerné.

Il se releva du fauteuil où il s'était précédemment installé, et se dirigea vers son cousin qui l'attendait, montrant son impatience en tapant du pied. Celui-ci ébouriffa gentiment sa chevelure blonde d'une main avant de le traîner à sa suite vers l'entrepôt qui leur servait de lieu de répétition.

* * *

Comme à l'accoutumée, ils trouvèrent Konan Howaitorözu et Nagato Murasakime installés bien en place vers leurs instruments respectifs. (2)

La jeune fille était la meilleure amie de Yahiko et également son premier amour. Ils étaient sortis ensemble quelques temps, avant de se rendre compte qu'ils n'éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, rien qu'une très grande amitié. Depuis près de deux ans, Nagato et elle étaient en couple, semblant vivre en parfaite harmonie.

Konan avait une silhouette frêle et une grâce absolue dans chaque mouvement qu'elle entreprenait. Son visage avait la pureté d'un ovale. Les pommettes hautes, la ligne nette du nez et la bouche presque effacée par rapport aux autres éléments de son visage opalin. Elle avait des cheveux mi-longs, lisses et bleus, tirant légèrement vers le violet qu'elle décorait d'une rose blanche, coincée derrière son oreille droite. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert absinthe troublant, fascinant. (3)

Elle ne mettait pas de maquillage, si ce n'est du fard à paupière bleu foncé et un peu de mascara. Elle portait également une bague blanche ayant comme inscription « 白 » sur son majeur droit, ainsi qu'un piercing labret en forme de griffe indigo sous sa lèvre inférieure. Elle s'habillait aussi très souvent dans des dégradés de bleus.

Elle était douce, sensible rêveuse, intelligente et intuitive. Faisant preuve de plus de bonne volonté que d'efficacité. Généralement peu agressive, ne suscitant pas de réactions hostiles chez les autres mais se couvrant volontiers de sa carapace protectrice qui la mettait à l'abri de grandes émotions et de grandes souffrances. Mais si elle en voulait à quelqu'un, un éclair de haine glacée traversait son regard et elle était capable d'une totale insensibilité. Dans le groupe, elle était la deuxième chanteuse et la batteuse.

Nagato quant à lui, possédait une silhouette svelte et se déplaçait rapidement, avec légèreté. Son corps était harmonieux, mais ses épaules n'étaient pas larges et il n'avait rien d'athlétique. Ses traits étaient réguliers, fins. Son front assez haut, son nez de taille moyenne, droit, et sa bouche plutôt mince, avec des lèvres finement dessinées mais serrées l'une contre l'autre. Il avait des cheveux raides, mi-longs, dont la couleur écarlate tranchait fortement avec son épiderme blafard. Ses yeux étaient mobiles, scrutateurs, observateurs et contenaient des cercles concentriques gris et violets.

Il mettait toujours du khôl noir sous ses yeux, les rendant encore plus particuliers et hypnotisant. Sa garde robe était faite presque exclusivement de noir, ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas auraient pu croire qu'il était gothique.

Il était calme, secret, discret et pudique. Ainsi que minutieux, précis, attentif aux détails, et raisonnable… à perte de vue, recherchant l'ordre et la logique en toute chose. Il travaillait avec une exceptionnelle efficacité. Il aimait beaucoup lire, retenant des citations facilement grâce à sa mémoire remarquable. C'était lui dans le groupe qui s'occupait d'écrire les chansons la plupart du temps, en plus d'occuper son poste de bassiste.

Cependant, pour changer les idées de Naruto, il l'avait laissé écrire une chanson. Après tout, c'était bien connu qu'écrire permettait de canaliser et d'extérioriser ses émotions. Si ça marchait pour lui, il n'y avait pas de raison que ça ne marche pas avec le blond.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama Nagato.

-Tu as les paroles ? Questionna Konan en s'adressant à Naruto.

-Ouais, c'est du vite fait, hein !

La jeune femme lui offrit un petit sourire et alla apporter le texte à son compagnon.

Le jeune homme parcourra rapidement la feuille et le jaugea des ses yeux à la couleur étrange.

-C'est pas mal…pour un débutant. Tu pensais à lui n'est-ce-pas ?

Nagato décida d'interpréter le rougissement de Naruto comme une réponse affirmative.

-Alors, ça donne ça, dit-il en commençant à lire la feuille, J'ai cru voir en toi ce qui manque en moi.

Amer constat des pleurs en guise de glas.

Mais tout à un détail près.

Un si grand vide en moi.

Pardonne mes excès.

Mais tout à un détail près.

Laisse faire mon sombre instinct.

Pour gagner le pire.

J'entends encore ta voix.

Les images se brouillent mais la…

Tristesse restera, le pire ennemi ici-bas.

Mais tout à un détail près.

Un si grand vide en moi.

Pardonne mes excès.

Mais tout à un détail près.

Laisse faire mon sombre instinct.

Pour gagner le pire.

J'essaye d'oublier mais je n'y parviens pas.

Chaque moment passe.

Chaque trace de ce passé ne s'efface pas.

Je n'ai rien oublié.

Je sais que ce n'est qu'un rêve.

Auquel je suis accroché.

Quoiqu'il en soit je ne peux t'oublier

Quoiqu'il en soit, qu'il en soit ainsi

Même les yeux fermés, les larmes ont coulé.

J'espérais peut-être l'impossible.

Je sais que j'ai mal agi.

Mais tu ne m'as jamais compris.

Jamais aidé, jamais pardonné.

Quoiqu'il en soit je ne peux t'oublier. 4x

Quoiqu'il en soit, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Quoiqu'il en soit je ne peux t'oublier. 4x

Quoiqu'il en soit, qu'il en soit ainsi.

-C'est triste, dit Yahiko.

Naruto baissa la tête, rouge de gêne.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu ressens Naruto ? Demanda prudemment Konan.

Le blondinet lui lança un air tellement perdu derrière ses yeux qui commençaient à se mouiller de larmes, que la jeune femme ne résista pas et le prit dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi, il nous fait ça ? Sanglota-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle en lui déposant un petit baiser sur le haut du crâne.

-Est-ce que c'est mal de s'aimer ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Elle le considéra un moment du regard, avant de relever la tête vers ses amis. Yahiko semblait avoir envie d'agir mais il ne voulait sans doute pas se mettre Jiraya à dos. Quant à Nagato, il les fixait juste. Imperturbable. Mais elle le connaissait bien, et elle savait qu'il éprouvait beaucoup d'affection envers Naruto et que de le voir ainsi devait sans doute le peiner. Elle baissa à nouveau son regard vers le petit blond qui sanglotait tout contre son chemisier, et lui releva le menton, d'une main. Le fixant d'un air déterminé.

-Non ce n'est pas mal, je te promets qu'on trouvera un moyen de te ramener à lui.

Naruto lui fit le plus beau sourire dont il était capable malgré sa tristesse et elle lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux en signe d'affection. Oui. Ils le ramèneraient chez lui.

* * *

Il était dans son cours de biologie humaine et animal, en binôme avec Lou, qui était tout à fait d'accord avec lui pour dire que ce cours était chiant, barbant et extrêmement facile ! Cependant, ils étaient obligés d'y assister étant donné que la blonde voulait devenir chirurgienne et Sasuke pédopsychologue.

Pourtant, au contraire de son amie qui prenait des notes à chaque cours et révisait comme une folle – alors qu'elle n'en n'aurait pas eu besoin, étant très intelligente – avant chaque contrôle. Lui écoutait calmement, gardant chaque information dans un coin de sa tête.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se forcer, obtenant toujours des résultats excellents sans avoir besoin de faire le moindre effort.

Fixant désespérément la grande aiguille de l'horloge murale, s'approcher lentement du douze qui lui aurait valut son ticket de sortie, il ne fit pas attention à son professeur qui enguirlandait Kiba pour s'être encore endormi en cours.

Étonnement, celui-ci voulant devenir vétérinaire, il avait intégré sa classe au début de l'année et se débrouillait toujours pour avoir de bonnes notes malgré son…euh…manque de participation en classe.

Enfin la sonnerie retentie et les deux camarades se pressèrent de ranger leurs affaires avant de quitter la salle.

Le jeune homme de dix-huit ans sortit de la salle de classe, et fit un salue à Lou qui devait partir immédiatement à son job d'étudiante. Arrivant dans l'aile sud, il pressa son front surchauffé contre le métal froid des casiers, espérant ainsi faire partir son horrible mal de tête.

Le brun s'était réveillé dans son habituel appartement, au centre de la ville de Konoha. Il avait déménagé depuis environ une année, et payait son loyer grâce à l'argent qu'il recevait du compte que ses parents lui avaient réservé, et de son boulot en tant que serveur dans un grand restaurant.

Depuis le début de la matinée, il se trimballait une migraine pas possible qui s'était retrouvée renforcée par les cris aigus qu'avaient poussés les filles de sa fac de médecine lorsqu'elles l'avaient vu arriver.

Le poids d'une main fraîche se posa sur son épaule, l'interrompant dans ses pensées et Sasuke se tourna vers l'une des rares personnes qui avait le droit de le toucher sans se prendre un regard bien réfrigérant.

Suigetsu lui lança un regard compréhensif, ses yeux violets scintillant dans la lumière du soleil de l'après-midi.

Les couloirs se vidaient peu à peu. Cachés à l'angle d'un mur, ils retinrent leur respiration et espérèrent que…

- SASUKE-KUN !

Marie, Jésus ! Il détestait ces filles, les méprisait jusqu'au dernier chromosome X, alors pourquoi, oui pourquoi, s'accrochaient-elles à lui comme ça ? Il n'avait rien demandé, merde !

Ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils le purent s'arrêtèrent à un coin d'escalier, attendant que son fan-club ne continu tout droit sans les voir.

Lorsqu'ils furent sûrs, ils descendirent les marches menant au parking extérieur réservé aux deuxièmes années.

Quand, ils percutèrent quelqu'un.

Sasuke lança un regard promettant une mort lente et douloureuse à celui qui lui était rentré dedans, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Tifenn et Juugo qui marchaient main dans la main.

Son amie avait été dévastée par la fuite de Naruto et avait finalement trouvé du réconfort auprès du calme et honnête Juugo. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle en était venue à aimée celui qu'elle avait considéré comme son sauveur et qui l'aimait déjà depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vue.

-Désolée, dit la brune, on ne t'a pas vu la cour est bondée.

-Comment ça ce fait ? demanda Sasuke.

Tifenn haussa les épaules, signe qu'elle n'en savait pas plus que lui.

N'étant pas patient de nature, le jeune Uchiha avança vers la foule et essaya de se faire un chemin entre elle.

Il était presque arrivé vers le centre du cercle lorsqu'il le vit.

Une pure beauté, appuyée de manière sexy contre le scooteur d'un rouge flamboyant qui devait lui appartenir.

La peau tannée par le soleil, les bras nus et musclés croisés négligemment sur un torse large et couvert d'un t-shirt bleu clair. Le vêtement descendait sur la forme apparente des abdominaux jusqu'à la taille mince, laissant apparaître le V de ses hanches.

Les yeux de Sasuke se promenèrent, remontant le long du corps remarquable pour se poser sur la mâchoire forte, les lèvres rosées pleines et sexy, les pommettes hautes marquées de trois moustaches identiques de chaque côté du nez droit, jusqu'aux cheveux dorés et chatoyants qui pendaient de manière désordonnée devant les yeux azurs amusés et impatients.

Ces yeux…

Le bruit de fond s'affaiblit jusqu'à disparaître complètement alors qu'il semblait s'étrangler avec sa propre salive.

-Naruto, s'exclama-t-il, la voix tremblante d'émotion.

Il s'avança rapidement, entendant derrière lui la stupéfaction de ses amis qui avaient réussi à se faire une place parmi la foule et qui voyait visiblement la même chose que lui.

Laissant sa sacoche glisser le long de son épaule gauche avant d'atterrir sur le sol. Il entendit le petit sanglot de Tifenn, lui confirmant qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Ses jambes flageolantes le portèrent hâtivement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne debout devant le grand blond qui le regardait en souriant.

Et se fichant des regards extérieurs, il sauta dans les bras hâlés et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille du blond alors que celui-ci le réceptionnait habilement.

Yeux dans les yeux, leurs nez collés ensemble en un petit baiser esquimaux, Sasuke senti le souffle de son homme effleurer la peau de son visage alors qu'il lui disait :

-Je suis rentré à la maison, Sas'ke.

Le concerné ne put que murmurer tendrement son prénom avant de se faire embrasser.

Et il le fut profondément, tendrement, dévasté par cette langue humide et ces lèvres pulpeuses. De grandes mains bronzées attrapèrent ses fesses rondes, le serrant encore plus contre le corps bouillant.

Les bras du brun entouraient le cou cuivré, il inclina la tête, ouvrant ses lèvres et suçotant sans vergogne celles qui le dévoraient.

Les doigts minces de l'Uchiha se glissèrent dans la chevelure ébouriffée pour amener la tête blonde plus près, frissonnant lorsque la langue du blond pénétra sa bouche, la fouillant à la rencontre de la sienne. Il fut surpris d'y sentir une petite boule inattendue.

Naruto détacha sa bouche de la sienne et passa langoureusement sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, lui dévoilant le piercing qu'il avait senti un peu plus tôt frôler sa propre langue.

Il ne perdit pas une seconde, et replongea droit sur les lèvres de son blond. Titillant sa langue de la sienne avec ferveur et passion.

Bordel... Ils avaient besoin d'air.

Les deux garçons étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, front contre front, souffles chauds, haletants sur leurs lèvres rougies et mordillées.

Ils se fichaient des regards extérieurs et se sourirent tous le deux en entendant le chaos qu'avait engendré leur étreinte fougueuse.

-Mais, Sasuke-kun ! Beugla une de ses fans, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

En réponse, Naruto resserra ses mains sur le postérieur de son petit ami – qui émit d'ailleurs un faible halètement – avant de se pencher et de lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure de la façon la plus délicieusement obscène. Puis, il dit d'une voix rauque :

-Il embrasse son petit ami.

La mâchoire de la jeune fille semblait vouloir toucher le sol alors qu'elle les regardait d'un air hébété.

Après avoir rit intérieurement, Sasuke vit que Tifenn et les autres arrivaient pour saluer Naruto et accessoirement lui ramener son sac.

Après bon nombre effusions de joie, Naruto monta sur son scooteur et lui tendit un casque qu'il attrapa d'une main avant de grimper derrière lui.

Certaines fans essayèrent de le retenir, et Sasuke donna un petit coup de coude dans le dos de Naruto qui rigolait de la situation, avant de mettre son casque et d'entourer le torse du blond de ses bras.

Le véhicule démarra dans un vrombissement de moteur, laissant derrière lui un fan-club dégoûté et des amis heureux d'avoir retrouvés l'un des leurs.

_À suivre..._

* * *

(1) Je tiens compte du manga et pas de l'animé.

(2) Howaitorözu = Rose blanche

Murasakime = Oeil violet

Parce que j'ai cherché et qu'ils n'ont pas de nom de famille ^^

(3) J'ai également tenu compte du manga et pas de l'animé.

Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, la chanson de Naruto existe et s'appelle "Tout à un détait près" de "aqME" : watch?v=9W11c7epJaQ

Voilà ! Alors je vous dis à dans un mois ^^' franchement je suis désolée, mais je le répète : **Je n'arrête pas ma fic, c'est juste une pause temporaire à cause de mes examens !**

Merci de votre lecture, et désolée pour les fautes !


	12. The Phoenix

**Ohayo Mina !**

**Après presque un mois de pause, je suis revenue ! Et en avance...d'un jour ^^**

Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous dire que j'ai toujours lu vos reviews même si je ne pouvais pas poster et je m'excuse platement pour le "plagia". Après deux commentaires, j'avais rajouté à la fin du chapitre précédent une petite note, qui n'y est d'ailleurs plus désormais puisque j'ai changé la fin de mon chapitre. Mais je vous la poste ici, pour être sûre que vous l'ayez tous vus. C'est un copié collé de celle d'avant :

**"Note du 30/04/2013 :**

**Certaines personnes m'ont fait remarqué la ressemblance des retrouvailles de Naruto et Sasuke avec celle de la fic génialissime de Cereal Killer traduite par Hon'yaku no Yasha "Right Here Waiting". Je suis absolument désolée, et très confuse, mon but n'a jamais été de copier qui que ce soit, et encore moins les auteurs/traducteurs de Yasha no Naruto que je respecte beaucoup. Pour la petite histoire, je ne trouvais pas d'inspiration pour leurs retrouvailles, je me suis donc dis que j'allais demander de l'aide à ma cousine qui est plus âgée que moi et est au collège. Lorsqu'elle m'a envoyé le chapitre, je n'ai pas vu qu'il s'agissait d'un copié collé de ce passage de cette fiction. Comme son style d'écriture était différent du mien (quand j'y pense, c'est logique puisqu'il s'agissait de Hon'yaku no Yasha) et que certains détails ne me plaisaient pas, j'ai été obligée de ré-écrire un peu la scène. Voilà pourquoi elle était quelques peu différente tout en restant pareille. J'avais lu cette fiction sur Yasha no Naruto mais il y a deux-trois mois et n'ai donc pas remarquer la ressemblance (ça vous paraît peut-être un peu court pour oublier, mais quand je suis sur mon ordi, je lis au moins dix fics en même temps, et trois livres en vrai alors...si on rajoute les cours, ça fait beaucoup à penser). Je suis vraiment navrée pour les dommages causés mais sachez que jamais je ne m'abaisserais à faire une chose pareil. Puisque je n'ai pas trop la possibilité d'écrire en ce moment, je changerai le passage de leurs retrouvailles lorsque je posterai la suite. Encore désolée et merci à Anna et Melyanna de m'avoir prévenue du plagia. Bonne journée (soirée) à vous."**

Cela étant dit, je vous invite à redécouvrir la fin du chapitre précédent, et j'espère avoir réglé les problèmes. Je m'excuse encore et remercie celles qui me l'ont fait remarquer car je n'aurais pas supporter que les gens qui passaient par là puissent penser que j'avais vraiment plagié intentionnelement quelqu'un. Merci encore, du fond du coeur !

**Maintenant, les réponses aux reviews ;)**

**lovelessnaru-chan :** XD Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment ravie que mon chapitre t'ait plu et oui Naruto est un peu plus musclé mais je voulais quand même rester fidèle au manga et pour moi, Sasuke a une silhouette plus fine et athlétique ainsi que légèrement plus grande alors que Naruto est légèrement plus petit et plus carré d'épaules. Mes examens ce sont bien passés sauf l'allemand et les maths où j'ai de gros doutes ^^'

**Alisa-kun** **:** Merci, contente que cela t'ait plu ^^ c'est vrai, tu as raison. Je pense que c'est parce que sur ce coup, c'est Naruto qui a dû être un "homme" puisqu'il devait tenir tête à son parrain, Sasuke est juste étonné de le revoir et subjugué par sa nouvelle apparence. De plus, un Naruto plus "dominant" facilite l'introduction du futur lime NaruSasu.

**naara** **:** Il existe en effet plusieurs orthographes à ce prénom : )

**Anna : **Tout d'abord, comme tu as pu le lire plus haut, merci infiniment. Tu ne m'as absolument pas vexée et j'espère que tes examens ce sont aussi bien passés. Ensuite, merci beaucoup, il est vrai que mon style d'écriture change au fil des chapitres et j'en suis heureuse, cela prouve que je m'améliore. Elle est en effet classique, mais elle reste ma toute première fic, je pense que c'est normal. Mais j'ai quelques idées pour la suite et cela va devenir moins...classique : ) Enfin j'espère ^^

**Melyanna** **: **En premier lieu, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, merci du fond du coeur. Je suis heureuse que mon style d'écriture te plaise et je te remercie pour tes remarques qui étaient très pertinentes. Merci également pour l'encouragement et j'espère que cette petite erreur de parcours ne t'aura pas dégoûté de ma fic...

**Melissa-Lena :** Merci beaucoup, les explications tant attendues dans ce chapitre ;)

**Yumi U : **Heureuse d'être une source de bon commencement pour ta journée : ) et pour Nagato, je le savais aussi, mais j'ai fait des recherches sur Google et j'ai vu que Nagato et Yahiko semblait être des Uzumaki. Comme je ne voulais pas les faire tous de la même famille et que j'avais déjà prévu quelque part dans ma tête de faire de Yahiko le cousin de Naruto, j'ai du zappé Nagato au passage ^^' merci beaucoup. Et sinon, j'en profite pour te remercier de ta review sur "Eclipse", je suis très heureuse qu'elle t'ait plu malgré son léger côté déprimant ^^

**Mimine Wairudo :** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira également ^^

**Louise :** Merci beaucoup ma Lou, c'est vrai mais après tout, c'est à ça que ça sert les amies ^^' merci de m'avoir conseillé.

Voilà ! Après tout ce blabla, je dois vous prévenir de la présence d'**un lime** dans ce chapitre. Pour ne pas choquer les plus jeunes ou tout simplement ceux que ça n'intéresse pas, je vous conseille de sauter le passage où Naruto et Sasuke sont dans les toilettes de la boîte.

Il aura égalment à un moment une **BDM**, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Le point culture, une petite traduction s'impose : **B**lague **D**e **M**erde !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Note : Pensez à mettre les musiques entre paranthèses durant votre lecture, elles rajoutent beaucoup ! ;)**

* * *

( watch?v=_DpKuY21PKs)

La dernière chanson en date des Fall Out Boy pulsait dans les hauts parleurs de la boîte de nuit où toute la bande de Naruto s'était réunie pour fêter son retour.

Ils avaient tous été étonnés de constater que le blond n'avait pas changé qu'en apparence.

Il était vrai qu'il avait pris quelques centimètres ainsi qu'un peu plus de muscles, que ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussé et voilaient parfois son regard océan lorsqu'il bougeait un peu trop la tête durant une conversation, et qu'en plus du piercing lingual bonus, il avait un tatouage représentant le prénom de Sasuke – qui avait d'ailleurs rougit lorsqu'il le lui avait confié – en lettres elfiques sur son avant bras gauche.

Mais le blond était devenu plus mature, provoquant aussi, dans sa manière de parler ou de marcher. La sensualité qui se dégageait de lui était presque palpable et Sasuke le désirait encore plus ardemment qu'avant son départ.

Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient pas pu être seuls une seule fois depuis que Naruto était rentré. Et cela faisait quand même deux jours !

De plus, à chaque fois que le brun jetait un coup d'œil sur son homme à la dérobée, celui-ci lui faisait un sourire malicieux et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure avant de – et là c'était le coup de grâce – passer sa langue sur celle du haut, mettant bien en vue son piercing.

Les résultats qui suivaient cette attaque étaient que Naruto éclatait de rire en voyant la tête frustrée de Sasuke, et que celui-ci partait bouder dans une autre pièce en marmonnant dans sa barbe des injures envers son blond si sexy, augmentant les rires de ce dernier.

Mais pour l'heure, ils s'amusaient tous bien. Malheureusement, seuls Karin et Suigetsu manquaient à l'appel, car ayant un examen le lendemain, ils avaient préféré rester chez eux pour réviser. Mais la bande du cousin de Naruto avait été conviée et s'entendait bien avec tout le monde.

D'un côté, toutes les filles dansaient ensemble avec leurs compagnons respectifs, sauf Lou. Mais à en juger par le regard chaud de Yahiko qui se posait quelques fois sur la blonde, elle n'allait pas rester seule bien longtemps.

En effet, quelques instants plus tard, le jeune chanteur avait ses mains posées sur les hanches vêtues de la robe bustier crème de la jeune étudiante en médecine, accompagnant ses mouvements.

Tifenn et Hinata qui l'avaient remarqué lui offrirent un sourire malicieux, avant de tourner toutes les deux sur elles mêmes grâce à leurs partenaires.

Un peu plus loin, vers le bar, Konan assise sur les genoux de Nagato profitait de la musique en tapant des pieds en rythme alors qu'elle buvait une gorgée de son verre de coca. Cette dernière et son compagnon préférant le calme, ils avaient choisi de rester au bar et attendre que leurs camarades viennent les rejoindre lorsqu'ils seraient fatigués.

Le regard émeraude de la jeune femme ne quittait pas le couple au centre de la piste qui enflammait les spectateurs avec leurs gestes si osés. Elle était si heureuse d'avoir réussi à les faire se retrouver.

Cela n'avait pas été une chose évidente mais ils avaient bien bataillé. Ils avaient longuement discuté avec Jiraya qui leur avait avoué un peu plus tard qu'il désirait lui aussi rentrer. Son épouse lui manquait, et il avait compris qu'il avait peut-être sous estimé l'amour qu'éprouvaient les deux adolescents.

Naruto et lui s'étaient réconciliés et s'entendaient mieux, malgré le fait qu'il était évident que quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux.

Mais tout ce qui comptait c'était le bonheur de Naruto et si c'était un autre garçon qui le faisait, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Le couple était d'ailleurs en train de se chauffer mutuellement sur la piste.

( watch?v=rpT7pozOlQk)

Une chanson plus électro commença ; rendant leurs gestes encore plus empressés.

Sasuke était complètement plaqué contre Naruto, et pouvait sentir les muscles de ses abdominaux contre son propre dos. Le blond ondulait longuement des hanches contre lui, respirant fortement dans sa nuque. Le brun se cambra lorsqu'il sentit une langue dans son cou, occupée à y retracer sa jugulaire, et une morsure le fit gémir sourdement alors qu'il posait sa tête contre l'épaule de son assaillant qui s'affairait à lui laisser un suçon.

Le souffle brûlant du blond effleura son oreille percée, et il sentit des dents titiller son lobe alors qu'il tremblait contre le corps derrière lui. Il frissonna lorsque que les mains bronzées de Naruto délaissèrent sa poitrine pour serrer ses hanches avec possession.

Le brun ondulait toujours en rythme avec la musique, et sentit quelques secondes à peine la respiration du blond sur son cou, avant que celui-ci n'appuie sa bouche humide et chaude contre sa peau pâle. Sasuke gémit et inclina la tête sur le côté pour laisser plus de place à son compagnon qui s'amusait à titiller son point sensible. Il leva sa main jusqu'à enfouir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Naruto, et l'attira brusquement à lui pour une étreinte fougueuse.

Leur baiser devint beaucoup plus passionné. Naruto grogna et retourna totalement Sasuke contre lui, faisant se rencontrer leurs deux érections encore prisonnières de leurs pantalons. Ils gémirent tous les deux, et se détachèrent pour mieux replonger l'un sur l'autre.

La langue percée du blond sortit de sa cavité buccale pour frôler la pulpe de la lèvre inférieure du brun. Et dans un mouvement langoureux, leurs bouches se scellèrent. Leurs souffles s'accélérèrent, et ils ondulèrent l'un contre l'autre encore plus rapidement.

Une des cuisses de Naruto se glissa entre les jambes du brun, alors qu'il percevait maintenant clairement son érection contre sa hanche. Il fit glisser ses mains sur les reins de son petit ami, et tandis qu'il faisait basculer le bassin du brun en rythme avec le sien, il saisit ses fesses rondes avec force.

Sasuke gémit dans le baiser et se frotta encore plus langoureusement contre le blond, essayant de satisfaire son besoin de lui.

À contre cœur, mais manque d'air oblige, Naruto relâcha la bouche de Sasuke et colla son front au sien en essayant de reprendre une respiration calme.

Il dut lutter contre ses instincts qui lui dictaient de plaquer Sasuke contre un mur lorsque celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, le fixant de ses prunelles noires rendues opaques par le désir et l'attente.

Il se pencha lentement vers l'oreille du brun et lui murmura :

- Suis-moi…

Sasuke acquiesça et se retrouva trainé par son blond jusqu'aux toilettes, loupant les regards remplis de sous entendus de leurs amis, lorsque la porte se referma sur eux.

* * *

-Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La voix interrogative du brun résonna dans la cabine où ils s'étaient réfugiés, attendant que les derniers occupants de la pièce ne partent.

Le blond lui sourit mystérieusement et se déplaça vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ferma à clé.

-Voilà, dit-t-il, comme ça on est tranquille.

Inconsciemment, Sasuke commença à reculer jusqu'à se retrouver coincé entre le mur et Naruto.

Celui-ci le remarqua et lui fit un sourire prédateur tout en avançant vers lui, ses yeux ne quittaient pas la silhouette hautement excitante de son petit ami.

Sasuke avait revêtu ce soir, un long T-shirt noir, ainsi qu'un pantalon moulant de couleur rouge qui mettait en valeur son petit cul bombé.

Le regard azur remonta le long des jambes minces jusqu'au torse dont la fine musculature était mise en valeur par le tissu noir moulant. Ses yeux voyagèrent ensuite sur le visage opalin aux traits délicats, sur la bouche pulpeuse et rouge dût à leurs précédents baisers, sur le nez fin et droit, ainsi que sur les yeux sombres et brillants soulignés de noir.

Il ne l'avait pas encore touché, et pourtant Sasuke avait l'impression de se consumer sur place. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et son érection n'avait en rien faibli.

Il frissonna lorsque le souffle du blond effleura son visage, et que ses mains encadrèrent sa tête.

Il se noya dans la mer déchaînée qu'était devenue les yeux de son homologue, et il se laissa embrasser.

Tendrement, des lèvres chaudes et humides vinrent butiner les siennes, et pour la première fois depuis un an et demi, il se sentit à nouveau aimé.

Éloignant sa tête de la sienne, Sasuke pris en coupe le visage hâlée de Naruto et murmura à deux centimètres de ses lèvres :

-Si tu savais comme je t'aime.

Comme à son habitude, le blond lui répondit d'un sourire rayonnant et repartit à la découverte de ses lèvres. Passionnément cette fois-ci.

Le bruit mouillé de leurs baisers fit remonter l'ambiance charnelle qui avait été quelque peu oubliée avec leur déclaration, et leur envie de l'autre grimpa en flèche.

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux, surpris de se retrouver assis sur le lavabo. Il n'eut pas le temps de se questionner sur « comment était-il arrivé là » qu'une bouche humide voyagea dans son cou jusqu'à sa clavicule.

Il resserra sa prise dans la chevelure dorée de son amant alors qu'il se mordait les lèvres, se retenant de gémir.

Naruto s'éloigna de son petit ami et regarda avec satisfaction son visage rougi et ses vêtements débraillés.

Sa main effleura la bosse qui déformait le pantalon du brun, et celui-ci geignit doucement en donnant un léger coup de hanches vers l'avant.

Le blond eut un sourire prédateur, et fondit à nouveau sur ses lèvres alors qu'il défaisait la fermeture éclair du vêtement de ses mains.

Lorsque le pantalon rouge ainsi que le boxer furent descendus jusqu'à mi cuisses, le blond empoigna brusquement le sexe tendu vers lui de sa main droite alors qu'il relâchait la bouche du brun, le faisant se tendre contre lui en un cri muet.

Dans un brouillard d'incompréhension, Sasuke le vit sortir un préservatif de sa poche et le dérouler sur son sexe bandé.

Il ne comprit pas très bien non plus lorsque Naruto s'abaissa lentement, sa bouche voyageant de son ventre à son aine.

Et puis soudain, tous ses questionnements furent relayés au second plan lorsqu'il sentit une chaleur humide entourer sa verge.

Sasuke baissa les yeux et son gémissement s'évanouit dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit son sexe dans la bouche de Naruto. Il dut se retenir au lavabo alors qu'il le voyait disparaître entre ses lèvres roses.

Naruto inspira lentement par le nez et se décontracta au maximum pour accueillir le sexe de Sasuke plus profondément dans sa cavité buccal, sa langue se mit à se promener sur la verge alors que le bout touchait pratiquement le fond de sa gorge. Ses lents va et vient le long de la hampe de chair étaient presque frustrant pour le brun, qui ne demandait qu'à ce que ça y aille plus vite.

Sasuke posa une main sur le sommet du crâne de Naruto, devant se retenir de se déhancher dans cette moiteur brûlante, respirant de plus en plus fortement, surtout quand il sentit son gland buter contre la gorge de son amant, et le piercing de celui-ci se balader le long de sa hampe.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas naïf et il avait déjà entendu parler de se genre de gâterie, mais jamais il n'aurait un jour pensé que Naruto lui ferait une fellation dans les toilettes d'un club. Décidément, son amant était imprévisible.

Il se retenait avec difficulté, ne pouvait même plus cacher ses gémissements et finit par jouir dans un grognement sourd, les paupières pratiquement closes sous le plaisir.

C'est l'esprit cotonneux qu'il observa Naruto mettre le préservatif usagé à la poubelle, et lui remettre ses vêtements.

-C'est une chose que j'avais envie de faire depuis un petit moment, lui murmura Naruto à l'oreille.

-Mais…Naru..

-..Hm ?

-Et toi ? Demanda-t-il en fixant la bosse dans le pantalon du blond.

Et pour la première fois depuis son retour, Naruto rougit.

-Ne te tracasse pas pour moi, dit-il alors qu'il observait Sasuke se lever et s'approcher de lui.

-Je veux te rendre la pareille, répondit-il en s'agenouillant face au blond.

Celui-ci eut un sourire attendri et ferma les yeux, attendant la suite.

Qui ne fut plus que gestes incertains et gémissements de plaisir…

* * *

Sasuke avait déjà été gêné dans sa vie. Quand on connaissait Naruto, il était impossible d'avoir grandi sans être le centre d'attention principal. Pourtant, cette soirée là serait définitivement gravée dans sa mémoire comme étant sa plus honteuse.

Alors qu'il avait terminé de « remercier » Naruto, des coups avaient été frappés à la porte et le blond s'était vite rhabillé avant d'ouvrir.

Avant sa gâterie, Naruto lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pris qu'un seul préservatif, cela n'avait pas découragé le brun qui avait quand même décidé de le « remercier ».

Lorsqu'ils étaient sortis tous le deux des toilettes, c'était pour croiser deux jeunes filles visiblement très gênées qui avaient carrément viré au rouge tomate lorsqu'elles avaient posé un coup d'œil sur l'Uchiha.

Celui-ci n'y avait pas fait attention, trop absorbé par la couleur du sol de la boîte.

Ce fût lorsqu'ils arrivèrent vers leurs amis, qu'il comprit que l'avertissement de Naruto aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Kiba et Yahiko se marraient, se foutant ouvertement de sa gueule. Hinata était plus que gênée, et tentait de se cacher derrière ses cheveux. Juugo, égal à lui-même, était resté stoïque. Quant à Tifenn, Lou et Konan, elles étaient un mélange des trois. Elles gloussaient nerveusement, en essayant de résonner leurs camarades.

Sasuke lança un regard d'incompréhension à Naruto qui se gratta l'arrière de la tête, gêné lui aussi, avant de lui tendre un mouchoir.

Le brun fixa le mouchoir quelques instants avant de finalement comprendre et de s'essuyer la bouche en bafouillant des mots incompréhensibles.

-Bon…hm, hm, dit-il, on peut passer à autre chose ?

-Attends, tu veux quand même pas qu'on laisse passer ça, Uchiha, rigola Kiba.

Mais Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre par une réplique sanglante, que lui et Yahiko étaient déjà partis, entraînés sur la piste par leurs compagnes qui firent un petit clin d'œil au brun en partant.

( watch?v=Vo_0UXRY_rY)

Naruto l'entraîna lui aussi sur la piste lorsqu'il remarqua que la chanson qui passait était un slow, chose plutôt rare dans une boîte de nuit.

**«** **_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing / _**_Je pourrais rester éveillé juste pour t'entendre respirer_

**_Watch you smile while you are sleeping / _**_Te regarder sourir pendant que tu dors_

**_While you are far away and dreaming / _**_Pendant que tu es loin et que tu rêves_

**_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender _****_/ _**_Je pourrais passer ma vie dans ce doux abandon_

**_I could stay lost in this moment forever / _**_Je pourrais me perdre à jamais dans cet instant_

**_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure / _**_Chaque instant passé avec toi est un instant que j'apprécie _**»**

La musique était douce et entraînante, le blond s'amusait à lui murmurer les paroles à l'oreille et Sasuke était comblé. Malgré la situation embarrassante dont il avait été victime auparavant, il se sentait bien, et après tout, c'était ses amis, alors qu'importe les moqueries, il ne leur en tiendrait jamais rigueur.

Le jeune homme calla sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du blond, et observa ses camarades qui n'étaient pas bien loin d'eux.

Kiba tenait tendrement Hinata par les hanches tandis que celle-ci avait entouré son cou de ses bras. La tête de la noiraude était posée contre la poitrine du châtain, et elle semblait écouter avec attention chaque battement de cœur.

Vers sa droite, Juugo et Tifenn étaient dans la même position, si ce n'est que les bras du roux enfermaient son dos en une douce étreinte. Quelques fois, celui-ci déposait un baiser ou deux sur le haut de son crâne.

Sasuke entendit le doux rire cristallin de Lou, et tourna son attention vers elle.

La blonde, à l'instar de Yahiko, avait sa main posée sur sa hanche et l'autre dans la sienne.

Ils avaient l'air de se balancer des vannes, et leurs rires ne pouvaient qu'en témoigner. La courte distance qu'ils maintenaient entre eux prouvait bien qu'il n'y avait rien d'amoureux dans leurs gestes. Mais peut-être un jour, avec le temps…

Quant à Nagato et Konan, ils étaient restés assis et s'étreignaient amoureusement, s'embrassant même parfois.

Un baiser aérien sur sa pommette re-concentra son attention sur son petit ami, et il se noya immédiatement dans ses yeux rendus cobalts par l'obscurité de la salle, qui n'était qu'à peine éclairée que par quelques projecteurs.

-Quoi, demanda-t-il troublé par ce regard si protecteur.

-Rien, je me disais juste que je devais avoir une chance folle pour t'avoir perdu et retrouvé autant de fois, sourit-il.

Le brun rougit, gêné par un tel compliment.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, dit-il en le serrant brusquement dans ses bras, rompant leur danse par la même occasion.

Le blond sourit, et inspira l'odeur de mûre qui se dégageait de la chevelure corbeau.

-Le contraire m'aurait vexé, rigola-t-il.

Sasuke esquissa un léger sourire et lui dit :

-Idiot.

-Non mais sérieusement, je ne veux plus jamais te perdre. Et j'ai l'étrange besoin de te marquer d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Moi non plus, fais ce que tu veux de moi.

Il senti un accro dans la respiration du blond, et le cœur de celui-ci s'accéléra légèrement tandis qu'il approchait sa bouche de son oreille.

-Tu voudrais bien me laisser te faire l'amour Sasuke, dit-il la voix chevrotante sous l'émotion qui le prenait à la gorge.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, et se laissa un instant bercer par les paroles et la délicieuse senteur d'agrume qui émanait de Naruto tout entier. Son odeur.

**_And I don't want to miss one smile /_**_Et je ne veux pas rater un seul sourire_

**_I don't want to miss one kiss /_**_Je ne veux pas rater un seul baiser_

**_ I just want to be with you right here, with you / _**_Je veux juste être avec toi ici même, avec toi_

**_ Just like this, I just want to hold you close /_**_Juste__comme ça, je veux te serrer contre moi_

**_I feel your heart so close to mine /_**_Je sens ton coeur si près du mien_

**_And just stay here in this moment /_**_Et juste rester ici en cet instant_

**_For all of the rest of time /_**_Jusqu'à la fin des temps_

Il releva sa tête face au blond, et lui dit d'un air déterminé :

-Oui, je t'aime.

Naruto lui fit l'un de ses sourires les plus éclatants avant de le serrer contre lui, et de l'embrasser amoureusement.

Lorsque Sasuke rouvrit les yeux, il crut voir Mélodie danser en compagnie d'un grand jeune homme aux cheveux noirs rassemblés en une couette basse.

Sa respiration s'accéléra quand il se souvint que son frère se coiffait également comme ça à l'époque, mais ça ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence.

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'interroger d'avantage, Naruto l'entraîna dans un nouveau baiser vertigineux, et lorsqu'il ré-ouvrit ses paupières, le couple avait disparu, ou peut-être n'avait-t-il jamais été là ?

Quand la chanson se termina, Sasuke sourit devant le spectacle qui se jouait devant ses yeux, et tapota l'épaule de Naruto pour qu'il regarde dans la même direction que lui.

Yahiko s'était théâtralement incliné devant Lou, attrapant délicatement sa paume pour lui faire un baisemain alors que celle-ci rougissait tout en riant aux éclats.

-Tu penses qu'ils…, commença le blond

-…Flirtent, oui, enfin c'est ton cousin, tu le connais mieux que moi, finit le brun.

-Qui vivra verra, lança Naruto en souriant.

-Hn.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez Sasuke, il était vers les deux heures du matin. Enfin, c'est ce que pensait le brun. Il n'avait pas vraiment eut l'occasion de vérifier sur le cadran de son réveil puisque Naruto avait décidé de le plaquer contre chaque mur de son appartement pour lui ravager la bouche.

De l'entrée, ils étaient allés jusqu'au couloir, puis avaient fini sur le canapé de cuir blanc du brun.

Cette nuit là, Naruto avait été doux avec lui. Malgré la légère douleur que même la longue préparation n'avait pas pu éviter, le blond lui avait fait l'amour avec tendresse et délicatesse.

Et lorsqu'ils avaient basculé dans le plaisir ultime que partageaient deux amants, il s'était juré de ne plus jamais le laisser partir. Car s'ils venaient encore à être séparer, il en mourrait.

Après l'amour, Naruto l'avait câliné tendrement, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qui lui était accessible en lui répétant encore et encore les mêmes mots : « Je t'aime ».

Puis, alors que le sommeil commençait lentement à le gagner, il sentit Naruto le porter jusqu'à sa chambre et le poser délicatement dans ses draps bleu nuit.

Avant de définitivement sombrer dans le sommeil, il entendit le blond s'allonger à côté de lui et lui souffler un : « Oyasuminasai » accompagné d'un baiser aérien sur la joue.

Puis il s'endormit, bercé par la présence de son amant près de lui.

* * *

_DRING !_

Naruto grogna avant d'ouvrir les paupières, remarquant qu'il était seize heures vingt-trois et que Sasuke dormait toujours.

Il resta quelques instants à regarder le visage du brun détendu et paisible dans le sommeil, avant de se lever pour aller voir qui était à la porte.

Il se déplaça nu comme un ver dans l'appartement, puis attrapa le pantalon bas sur les hanches qu'il avait mis la veille, et qui s'était retrouvé sur la télé durant leur...euh…effeuillage fougueux.

Il se dépêcha de le mettre, et ouvrit la porte qui abritait…une jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Elle était plutôt grande et fine, ses jambes mises en valeur par la jupe noire qu'elle portait étaient longues et belles, musclées au niveau des mollets se qui prouvait qu'elle devait être sportive. Son teint était de rose et de miel, son visage ovale décoré de minuscules grains de beauté brun, son front grand et lisse, ses cheveux châtain clair coupés en un carré dégradé lui arrivaient aux épaules, ses yeux marron bien dessinés étaient surmontés de sourcils arqués, son nez était droit et sa bouche petite et rose.

Elle regardait Naruto avec des yeux clairement éberlués, et ses joues devinrent pivoines lorsqu'elle remarqua que le torse du blond était marqué de suçons et autres morsures.

Elle toussota légèrement pour se donner du courage et dit d'une petite voix fluette :

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais Sasuke Uchiha n'est pas venu en cours aujourd'hui et je suis sa correspondante, je dois donc lui transmettre les devoirs et quelques explications.

Le blond lui fit un sourire qui l'a détendit un peu, et dit d'une voix forte :

-**Sasuke !** Y'a une de tes amies à la porte !

Ils entendirent le brun grogner légèrement un « J'arrive », avant que des bruits de pas précipités se fassent entendre dans le couloir.

Naruto éclata d'un grand rire lorsqu'il vit que Sasuke se dirigeait vers eux nu enroulé dans son drap, et que la jeune fille virait carrément au cramoisi en remarquant les mêmes traces suspectes sur son torse pâle.

Le brun fut surpris de trouver Ema devant sa porte. C'était une fille de sa classe plutôt réservée, gentille, et timide avec les gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas très bien. Sasuke, même s'il ne la connaissait pas beaucoup, savait apprécier sa compagnie car elle était l'une des seules filles à lui ficher la paix en dehors de ses amies proches. Il la savait intelligente, lucide et observatrice, ainsi que loyal envers ses amis et ses principes, ce qu'il appréciait toujours chez une personne.

Remarquant son étonnement, la jeune fille secoua les feuilles qu'elle avait dans sa main. Le brun parut comprendre et demanda :

-Il est quelle heure ?

-À peu près seize heures trente.

-Et merde ! Bon, explique-moi tout ça.

Ema hocha la tête et se permit d'enter, suivant le brun toujours quasi-nu jusqu'au salon.

Elle fit semblant de ne pas remarquer les divers vêtements masculins qui maculaient la pièce, et Sasuke trouva en ça une autre raison de l'apprécier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était sur le pas de la porte, raccompagnée par les deux hommes à qui elle promit de faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu. Sasuke la remercia et lui fit la bise avant qu'elle ne parte.

Au moment même où il ferma la porte, il se hâta d'aller au salon et de prendre un énorme coussin. S'approchant de Naruto qui était dos à lui, il le lui jeta en pleine tête, ce à quoi l'autre répondit en ripostant.

Si les voisins avaient tendu l'oreille, ils auraient pu entendre des éclats de rire suivis de très près par de faibles gémissements. En effet, le drap étant tombé durant leur course poursuite, le blond n'avait pas su résister à la tentation qu'était un Sasuke nu, les joues rouges et la bouche entre-ouverte de part sa respiration rapide.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez survécu à mon humour merdique mais je vous rassure tout de suite, la partie "honte de Sasuke" était juste un tout petit peu une vengeance personnelle sur ce personnage ^^.

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis, et à la prochaine !


	13. Une cassure invisible

**Ohayo Mina !**

Tout d'abord, je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent ma fiction, même si vous ne laissez pas de commentaires, ça me touche : )

Ensuite, je dois vous avouer que je suis un peu déçue de voir que je n'ai eu que trois commentaires sur le dernier chapitre :'( J'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas à cause d'une perte de lecteurs, mais d'un contre temps ou d'une abscence. Cela me ferait vraiment de la peine sinon.

Mais bon, je dois aussi vous dire que, approchant du SasuNaru-Day et de mes deux semaines de vacances en Espagne...sans ordinateur ! TT-TT (merci Maman !)

Je ne pourrais pas publier la suite avant un petit moment. Vers le 17 Juillet à peu près, donc un peu moins d'un mois.

Je suis absolument désolée et navrée, surtout que vous n'avez eu que deux chapitres en un mois et demi, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Au moins, vous aurez le 10 Juillet ma création pour le SasuNaru-Day.

**Mes réponses aux reviews :**

**Alisa-Kun :** Je trouve moi aussi que la transformation du chap 11 est plus adaptée, et colle mieux aux personnages. Merci pour ton comm : )

**Yumi U :** Sais-tu que tes reviews me font mourir de rire ? XD Je compatis, lorsque j'écrivais cette scène, j'éclatais d'un rire sadique toutes les trentes secondes et mon chien sursautait à chaque fois. Aurions-nous le même esprit pervers détraqué de sadisme ? C'est ce qui est dommage avec internet, on rencontre des gens super, et on ne peut pas les voir en vrai ! T-T Assez-t-il tout étant, (What the cut quand tu nous tiens ^^) je te remercie du fond du coeur pour tes commentaires. Bisous !

**Mimine Wairudo :** Merci beaucoup : )

Maintenant, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Note : Pensez à mettre les musiques entre parenthèses durant votre lecture, elles rajoutent beaucoup !**

* * *

Dans une pièce sombre et exigüe, aucun autre bruit que celui d'une respiration lente et du bruissement d'un stylo sur une feuille de papier ne se faisaient entendre.

Quand soudain, le grincement d'une porte qui s'ouvrait se répercuta sur les murs, faisant par la même occasion trembler la table sur laquelle un homme écrivait.

Celui-ci posa sa plume, et demanda d'une voix basse :

-C'est pour quoi ?

-Nous avons les informations, Maître.

Le regard de l'homme se mit à briller de convoitise à l'entente de ce qui était pour lui une très bonne nouvelle.

-Ah oui…quand pourrons-nous commencer ?

-Dans deux mois, d'après mes calculs.

Le premier soupira de déception.

-C'est long…

-Il nous faut réunir les meilleurs, pour mettre à bien notre plan.

-Je sais bien…ce sera donc dans deux mois.

Le deuxième homme ne répondit pas. Sachant que son travail était terminé, il quitta la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui.

L'autre homme, étant à nouveau seul, sortit une pochette d'un tiroir de son bureau et l'ouvrit.

Il survola les documents et trouva ce qui l'intéressait.

Il s'agissait d'une photo représentant un jeune homme à la peau pâle et aux cheveux sombres.

L'homme caressa la photo d'un de ses longs doigts, et se lécha les lèvres en parcourant des yeux la silhouette qu'il désirait depuis près de deux ans.

-Tu seras très bientôt à moi Sasuke-kun…très bientôt.

Puis il éclata d'un grand rire gras, qui fit s'envoler un corbeau un peu trop curieux qui avait élu domicile sur la branche d'un arbre, près de la fenêtre.

* * *

-Allez…Sasuke…s'il te plaît !

-J'ai dit non, Naruto !

-Mais pourquoi ? Elle irait très bien sur la table de nuit.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, et lança un regard dégoûté envers la statuette en forme de grenouille que Naruto voulait absolument mettre dans leur appartement.

Cela faisait un mois que le blond était revenu, et qu'il commençait à s'installer subrepticement chez lui.

Cela avait commencé par une brosse à dent, des habits, et de fil en aiguille la chambre de Naruto chez ses tuteurs avait été vidée. Enfin…il restait cette horreur !

Le brun ne savait même pas pourquoi son petit ami insistait autant pour une pauvre statuette, qu'il avait gagné dans une fête foraine.

-Pour l'amour du ciel, Naruto c'est non !

-Pfff ! Rabat joie.

Naruto fit semblant de bouder et tourna le dos au brun, qui soupira devant la futilité de son amant.

-Bon…mise à part ça, tu as commencé les recherches ?

-Euh…

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel encore une fois, et se dit que ça allait bientôt devenir une habitude.

-Tu pourrais être serveur dans le restaurant « Ichiraku », en plus le gérant t'aime bien et…hmmf !

Le brun ne s'attendait sûrement pas à recevoir un baiser aussi passionné de son amant. Ce dernier le souleva d'ailleurs par les hanches, et le coinça entre le mur et lui pour mieux lui dévorer la bouche.

-Na..Naruto, haleta Sasuke entre deux baisers.

-Hn ? Lui répondit-t-il alors qu'il allait marquer son cou de suçons.

-Je dois…bordel…y…aller.

Le blond soupira et laissa Sasuke glisser contre le mur alors qu'il s'éloignait.

-J'aurai essayé, souffla-t-il déçu.

Le brun sourit, et se hâta vers son sac pour aller à l'université.

Quant à Naruto, il répéta toute la journée pour son audition de piano qui se déroulerait le lendemain, et qui lui assurait l'entrée dans la meilleure fac de musique de Konoha.

* * *

Lorsque Sasuke rentra le soir, ce fût pour trouver l'appartement propre et le dîner prêt.

Il entendit l'eau de la douche couler, et pensa que cela ferait sans doute plaisir à son amant s'il allait l'y rejoindre.

Il se déshabilla donc, et entra dans la salle de bain. La buée couvrait le grand miroir et le brun sourit en y voyant tracé « Je t'aime ».

Ce geste était infantile et en même temps si mignon, qu'il se demanda un instant s'il devait vraiment réprimander son petit ami à propos des marques qu'il devrait nettoyer.

Seulement, chaque pensée fut relayée au second plan lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette du blond à travers les parois.

Il ouvrit la porte vitrée, et se fit aussitôt assaillir par une douce odeur de citron. Il se colla immédiatement au corps bouillant de Naruto, et sourit en remarquant la chair de poule qu'avait occasionnée son propre souffle dans le cou hâlé.

Il sentit le blond trembler contre lui avant de l'entendre rire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu aurais pu attendre que je sorte de la douche pour…ça, répondit le blond en donnant un coup du bassin sur son début d'érection.

Sasuke rougit et lui répondit gêné :

-Je voulais juste te voir, et me doucher baka !

Le blond rit encore et lui souffla d'une voix amusée :

-Mais oui, c'est ça !

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, et attrapa son gel douche aux mûres avant de commencer à se frotter.

Il fut dérangé par la voix de Naruto qui lui demandait de lui laver le dos.

Il acquiesça et versa le produit aux agrumes sur sa paume, avant de frotter les épaules caramel énergiquement.

Le blond lâcha un petit gémissement de bien être, et rit lorsqu'il sentit Sasuke lui répondre en durcissant encore un peu contre ses fesses.

Ce dernier commença d'ailleurs un léger déhanchement plus qu'explicite, avant de dire d'une voix rauque :

-Puisque tu le proposais…

-Pervers, souffla Naruto dans un petit rire.

-Eh ! C'est toi qui a commencé avec tes sous-entendus d'abord !

Le brun fit semblant de bouder et sentit presque immédiatement des bras autour de sa taille, ainsi qu'une voix qui lui chuchotait à l'oreille :

-Je n'ai jamais dis que j'étais contre…

Sasuke sourit et tourna la tête sur le côté pour pouvoir atteindre les lèvres qu'il savait pulpeuses.

Il se libéra ensuite de l'étreinte de son homme pour se mettre face à lui, et alla saisir ses fesses rondes à pleine mains, sans rompre leur baiser.

Ce soir, c'était lui qui mènerait la danse…

* * *

Dire que Naruto stressait serait un euphémisme. On ne verrait rien au premier abord si on l'observait, mais si on le faisait plus attentivement, et que l'on faisait attention à son entourage, on pourrait remarquer qu'à côté de lui, Sasuke avait une moue légèrement crispée alors qu'il tenait sa main dans la sienne.

Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'ils attendaient patiemment dans la salle que cela soit au tour du blond de passer.

Ils eurent la bonne surprise de voir sur scène Ame, qui avait apparemment elle aussi postulé pour une entrée dans cette université.

Elle les impressionna par sa maîtrise du violoncelle lorsqu'elle interpréta « Prélude de la 1ère Suite pour violoncelle solo » de J.S. Bach.

Elle avait le niveau pour, c'était sûr.

Puis, après des applaudissements et deux passages de plus, ce fût au tour de Naruto de passer.

Sasuke l'encouragea d'un chaste baiser sur les lèvres, qui fit hoqueter une vielle dame assise près d'eux.

( watch?v=14ZMFyuOMRU)

Quand il arriva au centre de la scène, tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Il savait que c'était un moment important, dont il avait attendu chaque instant depuis qu'il avait onze ans.

Il redressa la tête et inspira un grand coup pour se détendre.

Il allait jouer, de tout son cœur, de toute son âme, pour que ses notes atteignent les personnes présentes dans la salle.

Et plus que tout, pour prouver à son petit ami qu'il était capable de faire quelque chose de sa vie.

Il avait pour l'instant tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré. Des amis, une famille, une passion, et un amant qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il ne lui manquait plus que devenir un grand pianiste, se marier et avoir des enfants pour être parfaitement comblé.

Mais les deux dernières choses attendraient encore un peu. Après tout, ils avaient le temps.

Il s'assit donc devant le piano à queue, craqua ses doigts pour les délier et inspira longuement. Son cœur battait fort contre sa cage thoracique, il le sentait.

Il attendit quelques secondes, le temps d'être baigné par un calme intérieur qui ne manquait jamais de faire son apparition, et que sa gorge se dénoue un peu.

Puis, alors que le monde autour de lui disparaissait, il positionna ses mains et commença à jouer, entrechoquant les touches, faisant vibrer à son tour la salle entière

Son cœur s'était remis à battre à un rythme régulier. Il se sentait vivant, libre et incroyablement à l'aise dans son élément.

Le talent de Naruto submergea toute la salle, et Sasuke ne put empêcher un sourire fier de venir flatter ses lèvres.

Le morceau se termina, et alors que les dernières notes du piano vibraient, résonnant dans l'immensité de l'auditorium, les gens se levèrent et applaudirent. Naruto était reçu, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Il était encore plus excité qu'un gosse devant ses cadeaux le matin de Noël, lorsqu'il revint vers Sasuke.

Il se ficha d'ailleurs complètement du regard des autres quand il se pencha vers lui, capturant ses lèvres avec euphorie et passion.

Après ce tendre échange, ils retournèrent leur attention sur la scène, où un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges jouait du violon.

( watch?v=CRhnXjlqfrw)

Naruto souriait à pleines dents, et lorsque Sasuke lui en demanda la raison, il lui expliqua qu'il avait reconnu le jeune homme comme étant Gaara, d'après les photos qu'Ame lui avait montrées.

Le blond était très content. Non seulement il avait à coup sûr réussi l'épreuve, mais en plus il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il étudie avec Ame et Gaara.

Il approcha sa main de celle de Sasuke et la serra amoureusement, ce dernier lui offrit un de ses rares sourires et lui fit un petit baiser sur la joue.

Ils se sentaient tellement bien.

Si seulement ils avaient su que leurs jours de quiétude seraient à compter sur les doigts d'une main, à compté de ce jour…

* * *

Il était tard en ce samedi soir, Sasuke venait de finir son service et hâtait le pas pour plusieurs raisons :

La première, depuis quelques semaines il avait senti une présence près de lui. Il se sentait…observé et rentrer par une soirée aussi tardive, alors que seuls ses pas venaient percer le silence de la nuit, ne le rassurait guère.

La deuxième, il mourrait de faim et savait que Naruto lui avait sûrement gardé à mangé, voir qu'il l'attendait pour manger lui aussi.

Malgré leurs horaires compliqués, ils essayaient de se voir et le brun allait toujours chercher Naruto à la sortie de son université.

D'ordinaire, celui-ci venait également le ramener en scooter à la fin de son service, mais ayant un examen le lendemain, il avait répété très tard et n'avait pas pu venir le chercher.

Cela l'avait dérangé de savoir Sasuke seul dans les rues aussi tard, mais ce dernier étant fier de nature, il lui avait assuré que tout irait bien.

Le brun arrivait à l'angle d'un immeuble lorsqu'il entendit qu'on le hélait.

Il vit sortir de l'ombre une jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouges, qu'il prit un instant pour Karin avant de s'apercevoir de la dureté de son regard.

-Sasuke Uchiha ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse.

-Oui, c'est pour quoi ? Interrogea-t-il.

Un rictus qu'il aurait qualifié de sadique peignit le visage de la femme, et avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il eut les deux bras repliés derrière son dos.

Il était sûr que la personne qui le maintenait était un homme vu l'absence de poitrine qu'il sentait dans son dos, et la grande force physique qu'il exerçait sur lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de composer un plan pour se sauver qu'un second homme au teint foncé s'approcha de lui, et lui tint un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme sous le nez.

Il sentait peu à peu ses forces l'abandonner, et qu'on le chargeait dans une voiture.

Sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, aussi futile soit-elle, fût qu'il espérait que Naruto ne l'ait pas attendu trop tard.

_À suivre…_

* * *

Voili voilou, j'espère que les petits indices dissimulés un peu partout vous ont aidé à trouver qui étaient les ravisseurs... ; )

À la prochaine !


	14. Des larmes de sang

**Ohayo Mina !**

Je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver, et de pouvoir vous donner la suite "d'Au coeur de la haine". J'espère que le début de vos vacances (pour ceux qui les ont) ce sont bien passées, pour moi, ça va ^^

Sinon, je suis presque honteuse de la longueur du chapitre qui est vraiment minuscule, mais je n'avais pas vraiment beaucoup de trucs à dire dedans, et j'avais beaucoup d'inspiration pour le prochain chapitre, qui aura une longueur normale.

J'espère quand même que celui-ci vous plaira, il va répondre à beaucoup de vos questions, mais...va vous en faire vous posez des nouvelles alors ^^'

**Mes réponses aux reviews :**

**Ohayo : **Merci beaucoup, je suis très flattée et heureuse que mon histoire te plaise à ce point : ) Si je passe de la joie au drama, c'est tout simplement parce que les histoires à l'eau de rose ne m'interessent pas, et que s'ils vont bien et qu'ils s'aiment sans problèmes, autant mettre "Fin" ; ) Tu as faux, mais ça n'aurait pas été une mauvaise idée. Il faut que j'essaye de les caser un de ces quatre, merci de me l'avoir rappelé ^^' Sinon, j'aurai une question...serais-tu mon premier lecteur masculin ou est-ce juste une erreur de ma part ? Et non je n'ai pas peur, ne t'inquiète pas. P.s. J'adore ton pseudo : )

**Yumi U : **Cha va bien et toi ? :D Pas de problèmes, je comprends...cette série est géniale n'est-ce pas ? Suis-je la seul à trouver que House est sexy, et qu'il aurait fait un beau couple avec Wilson ? Au départ, la scène de la douche n'était pas prévue, c'est juste que mon esprit pervers à grave déconné et mes mains se sont mises à taper toutes seules xD Tu as raison, mais non, Kimmimaro n'y est pas. C'est peu de le dire ^^' Merci également pour ta review sur "Queue de billard", je suis ravie qu'elle t'ait plu : ) Moi c'est en l'écrivant que j'étais morte de rire xD Je les aime bien en sadiques et en gamins, ils le valent bien ; ) Bonnes vac's à toi ausssssssi (fais rouler le "s")

**Melissa-Lena : **Merci, j'avoue que le petit à bien souffert de mon sadisme dans cette scène, c'est peut-être mon côté serpentard qui ressort (j'ai fait le test Pottermore, y' a pas de doutes xD). Moi je dirai à un** P3** ! (**P**sychopathe, **P**ervers,** P**édophile,) :D Je suis contente que les musiques te plaisent, et pour répondre à ta question : ça dépend ! Toutes les musiques présentes dans mes fictions le sont également dans ma bibliothèque musicale, la plupart du temps, je mets dans un chapitre celles que j'ai écoutées lors de la rédaction de celui-ci. Mais, celle du slow du chapitre 12 par exemple, même si je la connaissais déjà, a été choisie à cause de ses paroles. Pour celles du chapitres précédent, j'ai simplement tapé sur Youtube : "Musiques piano (violon, violoncelle) connues". C'est vrai, mais je te promets que cette fiction aura un "Happy End" ; )

**Mimine Wairudo : **Merci beaucoup, et non...juste un petit peu (pars dans un rire sadique qui fait trembler les murs de sa chambre), enfin (tousse) la suite est là ! ^^

**Lauraine Nara : **Ne te presse pas (comme un citron xD, bon ok je sors - -') Merci, un peu de suspens rajeunit toujours les histoires ; ) Et bien on verra si tes soupçons sont confirmés : )

**Louise : **Contente que ça t'ait plu, et dire que cette fameuse scène avait failli ne pas y être ^^'

**Tifenn : **Ouf ! Donc je ne l'ai pas raté, merci pour tes précieux conseils d'ailleurs : )

**Emma : **C'est pas faux...mais je préfère qu'on se doute déjà qu'il allait lui arriver des bricoles...mais c'est vrai que ça aurait été bien !

**Alisa-kun : **Bah viii, sinon on s'ennuie : "-Dis-moi mon chaton à la vanille praliné, saupoudré de copaux de  
chocolat et de sucre en poudre... -Oui mon nounours fourré au chocolat fondant, nappé de chocolat, décoré de chantilly et orné d'une rose en massepain ? -J'ai faim - -' " On s'ennuierait un peu, non ? xD Toute personne ayant lu le dialogue précédent...a le diabète ! xD Trève de plaisantries, voilà la suite !

**Sinon, il est très possible (même sûr), qu'il y est plus de fautes que d'habitude, étant donné que ma bêta lectrice est en vacances et que je n'arrive pas à recevoir sa correction du fichier.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sombre. C'est tout ce que Sasuke pouvait dire de l'endroit où il était, alors que ses paupières papillonnaient doucement.

Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal, il avait la désagréable impression que son cœur battait à l'intérieur de celle-ci, et frappait sa boîte crânienne avec force. Il sentait que ses mains étaient maintenues derrière son dos, et en conclut qu'on l'avait attaché.

Ses yeux finirent par s'ouvrir pour de bon, et il essaya de distinguer quelques détails de la pièce où il était enfermé.

Étant couché sur le sol, il tenta de passer en position assise, et ses os craquèrent lorsqu'il y arriva.

Il avait faim et soif, mais il était surtout inquiet. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il était retenu ici, mais il se doutait que Naruto avait déjà appelé la police.

Il espérait juste qu'il ne lui arriverait rien avant qu'elle n'arrive, il savait que son amant ne s'en remettrait pas s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Et la réciprocité était vraie.

Il se laissa aller en arrière et posa son dos contre un mur, qui le glaça par sa froideur.

« Qu'allait-t-il lui arriver ? » Cette question tournait en boucle dans son esprit, et comme si son interrogation avait été entendue, il distingua des pas venant de derrière la porte.

Cette dernière s'ouvrit, et Sasuke ferma brusquement les yeux sous le faisceau de lumière qu'il reçut en pleine face.

Il ne distingua au début qu'une ombre, avant que les contours ne se précisent et que ses yeux s'habituent à la luminosité.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

Il était de taille moyenne, avait un visage hâlé ovale avec de grands yeux noirs en forme d'amandes, de grosses lunettes rondes, des lèvres fines, un nez droit, et un front haut surmonté de cheveux mi-longs gris, qu'il avait attachés en une queue de cheval.

Remarquant que le jeune homme – il avait l'air d'avoir dans les vingt ans – n'était pas armé, le brun lui demanda d'un ton qui ne montrait pas sa peur :

-Qu'est ce que je fais ici, et qui êtes-vous ?

L'homme eut un sourire méprisant, semblant le jauger et dit d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion :

-Je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire, quant à mon nom, cela ne vous regarde pas.

Sasuke grinça des dents, et eut envie de fracasser le crâne du gris sur le sol, mais étant attaché, il lui envoya simplement un regard noir.

-Cela vous dépasse Sasuke-kun, mais vous aurez bientôt les réponses à vos questions, mon maître arrivera d'une minute à l'autre.

En effet, quelques instants après, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, et le jeune homme s'inclina en voyant son maître passer la porte.

Le cœur de Sasuke se mit à battre plus vite, et l'angoisse prenait à présent la place dans tout son corps.

Cet homme…il le reconnaissait.

-Orochimaru-sama, souffla le jeune homme aux cheveux gris d'une voix doucereuse, mais teintée d'admiration.

Le brun eut un haut le cœur et espéra de toutes ses forces que quelqu'un vienne le chercher, et vite !

* * *

Naruto était comme un lion en cage, et c'était peu dire !

Cela faisait déjà deux jours que Sasuke était porté disparu, et le blond avait failli foutre un pain dans la gueule d'un des policiers, lorsqu'il lui avait dit d'une voix monotone qu'ils faisaient tout leur possible.

Ce dernier ne tenait sa survie que grâce à Yahiko, qui avait calmé son cousin avant que celui-ci n'explose dans ses bras en sanglots bruyants.

La fac de musique se faisait du souci pour lui car il n'était pas venu depuis, et Naruto devait s'y rendre pour justifier son absence.

Il croisa Mélodie, qui à vingt-six ans était devenue professeur de musique là-bas, et lui expliqua toute l'histoire :

-Sasuke n'était pas rentré de la nuit, alors je me suis fait du souci, et comme personne ne l'avait vu à la fac de médecine, et que je n'avais pas de nouvelles de lui, j'ai appelé la police. Ça fait deux jours que les recherches ont commencé, mais ils n'ont aucune piste sérieuse.

La blonde le toisait d'un air grave.

-Tu penses qu'il a été enlevé, c'est ça ?

-C'est sûr ! Jamais Sasuke n'aurait fait une chose pareille.

Mélodie acquiesça, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tout en tapant frénétiquement du pied par terre. Elle avait l'air soucieuse, et en intense réflexion.

Naruto ne lui dit rien de plus, et s'excusa une nouvelle fois de ne pas pouvoir suivre les cours pour l'instant.

Les yeux dans le vague, elle lui fit un vague geste de la main qui signifiait que ce n'était pas grave, et qu'elle comprenait.

Le blond lui fit donc la bise et parti sans demander son reste, il était pressé de s'entretenir avec ses amis de l'avancement de l'affaire.

Shikamaru, le petit ami de la sœur de Garra, était le fils d'un des policiers chargés de l'enquête. Et ayant sympathisé avec lui lors d'un après-midi qu'ils avaient tous passé au parc, le noiraud lui donnait régulièrement des indices sur ce qu'avait découvert la police, ou ses hypothèses personnels, étant très intelligent et doté d'un fort esprit d'analyse.

Mélodie attendit d'être sûre qu'il soit parti, et s'approcha de son sac à main pour y prendre son téléphone portable.

Elle tapa vite le numéro, et attendit que son destinataire lui réponde.

-_Allô… ?_

-Deidara, c'est Mélodie. On a un problème… !

* * *

-Voyez vous, Uchiha-kun, siffla Orochimaru, nous avons des ennuis depuis toujours avec une société rivale nommée : « Akatsuki ».

-Et en quoi ça me concerne, coupa Sasuke.

Le jeune homme dont Orochimaru lui avait dit qu'il s'appelait Kabuto, lui fit une grimace méprisante avant de lui dire d'une voix amère :

-Vous le sauriez si vous aviez laissé Orochimaru-sama finir.

Le brun grinça des dents, il avait tellement envie de foutre un pain dans la figure de cette imbécile !

-Disons, reprit Orochimaru, que j'ai toutes les raisons de penser que votre emprisonnement pourrait nuire à quelques personnes de cette organisation.

Sasuke ne comprenait toujours pas où son ancien professeur de patinage artistique voulait en venir, mais savait d'avance que la fin n'allait pas lui plaire.

-De plus, je suis certain que vous pourrez me servir – son regard se fit libidineux alors qu'il laissait glisser ses yeux sur tout le corps du brun – de bien d'autres manière, susurra-t-il d'un ton suave.

Le brun frissonna de dégoût, et essaya une nouvelle fois de se défaire de ses chaînes, sans succès.

Le bruit qu'elles firent, fit éclater d'un rire gras ses ravisseurs.

Orochimaru se lécha les lèvres, il allait bien s'amuser…

* * *

Toute la bande était rassemblée chez Naruto et Sasuke, et essayait de le rassurer.

Le blond était recroquevillé sur le canapé, un T-shirt de son amant dans les bras, et ne cessait de le porter à son nez pour en inspirer l'odeur.

À côté de lui se trouvait Lou, qui était assise sur les genoux de Yahiko, et Tifenn et Juugo dans la même position à sa gauche.

Le reste de la bande était dispersée un peu partout, et attendait impatiemment l'arrivée de Shikamaru, qui les avait prévenus de sa visite un peu plus tôt.

L'ambiance était tellement lourde et tendue, que les coups frappés à la porte les firent presque tous sursauter.

Shikamaru passa la porte.

C'était un jeune homme plutôt grand, son corps était svelte et ses membres toniques. Il avait un visage ovale crème, avec des yeux marron étirés sur les tempes, un nez long et fin, ainsi que des lèvres minces. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et il les attachait en une couette très haute, ce qui la faisait ressembler à un ananas.

Il était pourvu d'une grande intelligence, et d'un esprit critique sans pareil. Et était loyal envers ses amis et ses principes, ainsi que simple et aimant la vie sans fioritures. Cependant, il était également pourvu d'une flemmardise hallucinante.

-Alors… ? demanda Naruto.

-Mon père et moi avons fait des recherches, et il se pourrait que ce soit l'organisation « Oto » qui soit derrière tout ça.

Les autres étaient tellement concentrés sur l'explication du noiraud, qu'ils manquèrent le regard en coin que se lancèrent Konan, Nagato, et Yahiko.

-Qui sont-ils ? Questionna Lou.

Le futur policier leur expliqua qu' « Oto » était une organisation criminelle, qui se servait de différentes institutions pour se cacher. Il précisa que l'identité des membres était secrète, mais qu'il y avait de grande chance pour qu'Orochimaru soit le chef.

Cette information lança une grande discussion dans la bande.

Karin, Suigetsu et Juugo jurèrent qu'ils n'étaient au courant de rien concernant cette affaire, et acceptèrent de se rendre au poste de police pour leur dire tout ce qu'ils connaissaient d'Orochimaru.

Naruto demanda à ce qu'on le laisse seul, et après une étreinte amicale envers chaque personne du petit groupe, les reconduisit poliment dehors.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser, cela faisait deux fois qu'Orochimaru les séparaient, Sasuke et lui.

Alors, au lieu de se laisser aller à de sombres pensées, il s'approcha de son piano, et laissa ses sentiments transparaître en une douce mélodie.

* * *

Sasuke le sentait mal. Cet enfoiré de Kabuto venait de lui injecter quelque chose à l'aide d'une seringue, et s'il tenait compte du ralentissement de sa respiration et de son début de somnolence, c'était un tranquillisant.

De plus, le serpent vicieux qui lui avait servi autrefois de professeur de patin à glace, ne cessait de le regarder en se léchant les lèvres.

Et quand celui-ci demanda à Kabuto de les laisser seuls, il sut que ce qu'il allait lui arriver n'allait pas lui plaire du tout !

Cependant, Orochimaru eut à peine le temps d'envahir son espace personnel que Kabuto fit à nouveau irruption dans la pièce, complètement paniqué.

-Que ce passe-t-il, aboya son ravisseur, visiblement mécontent d'avoir été interrompu.

-L'Akatsuki, ils se sont introduits dans l'enceinte du bâtiment !

-Fais chier, hurla Orochimaru, on se sauve vite !

-Je ne crois pas que ça va être possible, dit une voix qui venait du couloir.

L'attention des personnes de la pièce se tourna immédiatement vers la silhouette habillée d'un manteau noir aux nuages rouges, qui était appuyée de manière nonchalante contre la porte et les menaçait d'un Bren Ten (nlda : Pistolet semi-automatique).

Kabuto voulut jouer au plus malin, et tenta de sauter sur la silhouette, mais elle fut plus rapide, et lui tira une balle dans le pied.

Il s'effondra sous la douleur, et tomba dans les vapes.

Orochimaru soupira devant l'inutilité de son assistant, et sorti une arme de sa poche, mais alors qu'il tirait, Sasuke qui était toujours à ses pieds en profita pour mordre sa jambe, ce qui fit qu'il manqua son coup. (1)

Furieux contre son prisonnier, il lui assena un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen, et le brun se recroquevilla de douleur sur le sol alors qu'il crachait un peu de sang.

La silhouette s'énerva face à ce spectacle, et tira en plein dans la poitrine d'Orochimaru.

Celui-ci tomba sur le sol, mort.

La silhouette s'approcha de Sasuke et prit son visage entre ses mains. Dans le mouvement, sa capuche tomba, dévoilant une cascade de cheveux blonds qui ne lui étaient pas inconnus.

-Mélodie ? S'entendit-il demandé d'une voix rauque.

Tout autour de lui commençait à devenir flou, et il dut se faire violence pour capter le sourire de la blonde, et entendre ses paroles.

-Chut…c'est fini Sasuke, on va te ramener chez toi.

Le brun acquiesça, et ferma lentement les yeux. Il pouvait enfin se reposer. Mais avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse, il entendit les mots qui seraient à l'origine du jaillissement de tous les souvenirs, qu'il avait enfouit au plus profond de lui.

-Itachi ! Je l'ai trouvé ! Hurla Mélodie.

Et Sasuke sombra dans l'inconscience.

_À suivre…_

* * *

(1) Bah...il est attaché, il a pas trop le choix ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura quand même plu malgré sa longueur minuscule (Comme ma bite (What The Cut)) et sa fin sadique (Je suis une serpentarde dans l'âme, je vous dis xD), le prochain devra être publié normalement le 1er Août ou le 2.

Bonnes vacances pour ceux que ça concerne ; )


	15. Le battement d'ails d'un papillon

**Ohayo Mina !**

Je tenais tout d'abord à vous annoncer que le chapitre contient beaucoup moins de renseignements, que je ne voulais en mettre au départ. J'ai finalement décidé de mettre le scène de "L'explication" dans le prochain chapitre. Malgré tout, j'espère que celui-ci saura vous plaire.

Ensuite, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai couché un chapitre sur papier, avant de le mettre sur ficher word, ayant une connexion internet limitée à Londres et en Ecosse. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de différences : )

**Note utile :** La partie en italique est du point de vue de Sasuke, et reprend principalement l'épisode 141, même si j'ai dû adapter deux trois trucs. Si vous connaissez Harry Potter et les pensives, vous devriez réussir à vous représenter comment Sasuke voit les choses...

**Mes réponses aux reviews :**

**Ohayo : **Pfffff...et la modestie ;D Les chapitres sont faits pour faire languir les lecteurs voyons xD Tu n'as pas à te trouver bête, ton idée aurait été beaucoup plus originale. Ce qui me fait penser que tu es un garçon (et en aucun cas un intrus), c'est que le naturel revient au galop si je pus dire, si tu veux des exemples, relis le premier mot du deuxième paragraphe de ta dernière review (celle à laquelle je réponds donc xD) C'est ce genre de choses qui m'ont faites tiquer, après si tu n'a pas de zizi, c'est peut-être juste une faute. Après, je dis premier lecteur, car d'après l'orthographe de mes autres revieweurs, ce sont des filles, enfin je crois ^^' J'avais compris la blague, je te rassure ; )

**Louise : **Merci ma Lou, j'ai essayé de plus varier dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu remarqueras la différence, merci du conseil.

**Mimine Wairudo : **Alors...flemme de se connecter, hein ? ; ) Je vois que j'ai le même humour que mes lecteurs, c'est cool ! :D merci pour ton comm's : )

**Yumi U : **Pleurer de joie ? Carrément ? Bon remarque, je te comprends, ce gars est une bombe ! *ç* C'est également mon personnage préféré, et il l'est d'autant plus maintenant que l'on connaît la vérité. D'ailleurs...sa voix en japonais est juste orgasmique, non ? Y a pas que moi qui bave sur mon ordi à chaque fois ? Evidemment que je l'ai vu, je les ai tous vu ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je sais très bien que tu as une vie en dehors de la fanfiction, du yaoi, d'Itachi et de : ) Moi même je...ah oui merde j'oubliais que tout le monde s'en fout xD

**Lauraine : **Evidemment xD ça ne peut être que lui, je te rappelle que c'est un **P3** ;D Je sais, je sais ^^ moi aussi, d'ailleurs j'espère qu'on la reverra : ) merci pour le comm's.

******Sinon, il est très possible (même sûr), qu'il y est plus de fautes que d'habitude, étant donné que ma bêta lectrice est en vacances et que je n'arrive pas à recevoir sa correction du fichier.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Je suis fatigué, si fatigué. Mais je sais qu'il ne faut absolument pas que je me laisse aller à m'endormir._

_Il fait sombre autour de moi, et j'ai l'étrange impression de flotter._

_Soudain, l'endroit où je suis s'éclaire graduellement devant mes yeux, et avant d'avoir pu comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ce qui ce passe, je me retrouve témoin d'une scène qui ne m'est pas inconnue._

_Un morceau de mon passé se joue actuellement devant mes yeux._

_Je me vois âgé d'à peine cinq ans. C'est étrange de se regarder sois même d'un œil extérieur._

_Le petit moi continue son occupation, à savoir empiler des cubes de couleur, et j'en conclus qu'il ne peut pas me voir._

_Brusquement, son visage se peint d'un sentiment de joie, et c'est lorsque que j'entends le :_

_-Je suis rentré !_

_Que je comprends pourquoi._

_Je suis le petit moi qui s'est précipité dans l'entrée, et accueil son grand frère d'un grand :_

_-Nii-san ! Bienvenue à la maison ! Tu viens jouer avec moi ? Alors on fait quoi ?_

_-Voyons Sasuke, ton frère doit faire ses devoirs. Vous irez jouer quand il aura terminé._

_Ma mère…ça fait si longtemps, j'avais presque oublié le timbre de sa voix._

_-Ho…, c'est le petit moi qui s'est exclamé, l'air déçu._

_Son frère sourit d'un air attendri._

_-C'est bon ! Je ferai mes devoirs après, ils sont faciles en plus._

_Puis le paysage change abruptement, mettant fin à ce souvenir._

_Je me retrouve dans une sorte de petite forêt, que je reconnais n'être que mon ancien jardin._

_-Où est-ce qu'il a bien pu passer, s'interroge le mini moi à voix haute._

_Puis, il s'arrête, et semble observer quelque chose avec attention._

_C'est au moment où je remarque que des pieds dépassent d'un arbre, que le petit Sasuke s'élance vers ledit végétal._

_-Nii-san, je t'ai trouvé ! S'écrit-il visiblement fier de lui. _

_-Bien joué Sasuke – il sort quelque chose de derrière son dos, et le met sur la tête de mini moi, lui cachant les yeux, et s'enfuit en courant – mais essaye encore !_

_-Eh ! C'est pas juste ! Crie le petit moi en essayant d'enlever le chapeau de sa mère qui lui cache la vue._

_Mais le souvenir s'effaça de lui-même, mettant fin à ses prostestations._

_Je suis maintenant dans une petite clairière, face à des cibles de tirs à l'arc._

_-Sasuke, on rentre !_

_Je remarque qu'Itachi a grandi comparé aux souvenirs précédents._

_Il doit avoir dans les douze ans, ce qui veut dire que mini moi en a sept._

_-Tu avais promis de m'enseigner une nouvelle technique de tir à l'arc ! dit le petit Sasuke en boudant. (1)_

_-Demain, j'ai une compétition importante, et je dois me préparer._

_-Tu n'es qu'un menteur !_

_Itachi a un vague rictus amusé, et fait signe au mini moi de s'approcher de lui._

_Lorsqu'il est à porté de main, il lui fait une pichenette sur le front, en disant comme il en a l'habitude :_

_-Désolé, Sasuke…Ce sera pour une autre fois._

_Mais mini moi ne se laisse pas faire, et s'élance vers son arc en criant :_

_-Nii-san, regarde !_

_-Attention ! À faire l'idiot tu vas…_

_Mais le souvenir s'arrête là brusquement, et laisse place à un autre._

_Celui-ci n'est éloigné du précédent que de quelques minutes._

_Le mini moi est sur le dos d'Itachi, porté par ce dernier à cause d'une foulure qu'il s'est faite à la cheville, en trébuchant un peu plus tôt._

_-Nii-san…On s'entraînera encore, tous les deux ? demande le petit Sasuke d'une voix hésitante._

_-Oui. Mais on me fait participer à de plus en plus de compétitions, et n'oublie pas que tu entres à l'école demain. On aura moins de temps à passer tous les deux. (2)_

_-Ce n'est pas grave. Du moment qu'on peut se voir de temps en temps, assure le mini moi._

_Une nouvelle fois, le souvenir s'arrête, et se brouille pour qu'un autre commence._

_Je me retrouve dans le hall d'entrée de mon ancienne maison. Itachi est là, sur les marches du perron, et met ses chaussures._

_-Nii-san…Tu veux bien m'aider à m'entraîner au tir à l'arc ?_

_C'est le mini Sasuke qui vient de parler._

_-Je suis très occupé. Pourquoi ne pas demander à Père de t'aider ?_

_-Mais enfin, c'est toi le meilleur en tir à l'arc. Je suis peut-être jeune, mais même moi je le sais._

_Itachi lui fait signe d'approcher._

_Le petit moi s'avance jusqu'à lui, et lorsqu'il est assez proche, son frère lui fait une pichenette sur le front en disant :_

_-Désolé, Sasuke…Ce sera pour une autre fois._

_Une fois de plus le souvenir se brouille, et alors que je commence à être de plus en plus fatigué, un autre se joue devant mes yeux._

_Itachi et le mini moi sont installés sur la véranda, profitant des derniers rayons du soleil alors que le ciel se teint d'orange et de rouge. _

_-Toi et moi sommes différents des autres frères que nous connaissons. Je continuerai d'être auprès de toi…comme le mur que tu dois franchir. Même si tu éprouves de la rancune à mon égard…ça fait partie de mon rôle de grand frère, dit Itachi en souriant tendrement à son petit frère._

_Je n'ai pas le temps de voir la fin, que d'autres souvenirs prennent place devant mes yeux, de plus en plus rapidement._

_Je revois la nuit du meurtre de mes parents, ma première rencontre avec Naruto, notre premier baiser accidentel, mon rêve inavouable, ma descente aux enfers, notre premier vrai baiser, notre première fois, la séparation forcée, les retrouvailles, la première fois où je lui ai donné mon corps, tout ça suivi de tant d'autres moments._

_L'endroit où je suis s'assombri à nouveau, et j'attends._

_Je sais que je ne dois pas me laisser aller, mais ça à l'air tellement plus simple de l'autre côté._

_Et alors que je suis prêt à lâcher prise, une voix me ramène à la raison._

_J'ai le cerveau trop embrumé pour savoir à qui elle appartient, mais je suis persuadé que ces paroles ne peuvent venir que d'une seule personne : « Sasuke ! Sasuke, je t'aime ! T'as pas intérêt à me laisser maintenant ! »._

_Naruto…_

_Puis ce fut le noir complet._

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha était en salle d'opération.

L'IRM avait prouvé que lorsqu'Orochimaru lui avait donné un coup de pied dans le torse, il lui avait également cassé une côte, qui était allée perforer son poumon droit.

C'était un miracle qu'il n'est pas développé de pneumothorax, étant fumeur.

Il s'était évanoui sous la douleur, et avait manqué de faire un arrêt cardiaque dans l'ambulance qui l'avait emmené à l'hôpital, inquiétant les secouristes et son petit ami, qui l'avaient vite réanimé.

Le reste du trajet avait été calme, et à leur arrivée aux urgences, Sasuke avait tout de suite été pris en charge.

Après l'opération, le brun (encore en proie aux anesthésiants) fut conduit à sa chambre, et laissé en compagnie de son petit ami, qui avait été autorisé à rester.

Il s'éveilla quelques heures après, et fut accueilli par un :

-Alors, bien dormi teme ?

-Je t'emmerde enfoiré, s'exclama Sasuke la voix pâteuse.

Un rire rauque lui répondit, et il rouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur les prunelles azures de Naruto, qui le fixait depuis la chaise où il était assis.

-J'ai eu très peur, avoua-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux, et se leva pour rapprocher sa chaise du lit de son amant.

Lorsqu'il fut assez près, il se saisit d'une des mains blanches, et en porta une à ses lèvres, effleurant doucement l'épiderme de sa bouche.

Il cala ensuite la menotte pâle contre sa joue, et respira longuement.

Voir la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde dans ce lit, le rendait malade.

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si…, mais il ne put pas terminer sa phrase, car la main de Sasuke avait voyagé de sa joue à ses lèvres, pour lui intimer le silence.

-Je suis là, dit-il, essayant d'apaiser l'homme qu'il aimait.

-Oui, souffla Naruto.

Ils restèrent encore un long moment à se regarder dans les yeux avec une infinie tendresse, puis une infirmière entra pour donner du naproxène au patient par intraveineuse, et accessoirement dire au blond qu'il devait partir.

Ce dernier acquiesça, et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son petit ami, lui promettant qu'il reviendrait le lendemain.

Sasuke lui fit un petit sourire, et lui dit qu'il l'aimait.

Le blond lui répondit par la même déclaration, et alla prendre sa veste qui était restée sur le dossier de sa chaise avant de partir.

Le brun fut gêné devant le sourire doux que l'infirmière lui offrit, et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait fatigué.

* * *

Sasuke n'avait pas parlé à Naruto de ce qu'il avait vu avant de s'évanouir. Il était quasiment sûr qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une hallucination de son esprit dut à la drogue présente dans son organisme à ce moment là.

Mais il était heureux. C'était son deuxième jour à l'hôpital, et il avait déjà reçu la visite de Kiba et Hinata, et de Neji et sa petite amie : Tenten, une petite brune aux yeux marrons et à la peau café au lait, qui était très gentille malgré son côté garçon manqué.

Neji l'avait rencontré dans un magasin d'armes en tous genres, où elle travaillait comme vendeuse. Ça avait été le coup de foudre.

Présentement, sa chambre était envahie par Lou, Tifenn, Ema, le cousin de Naruto, et Naruto lui-même.

Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs amené à Sasuke une bouteille de son jus préféré, à savoir du jus de tomate.

Lou s'était chargée de lui dégoter un livre qu'il aimerait pour sûr : « Le silence des agneaux », et Ema lui avait ramené ses notes de la fac.

Celle-ci avait beaucoup sympathisé avec Tifenn et Lou. Et avait fait mourir de rire Yahiko, lorsque Naruto avait raconté à ce dernier leur toute première rencontre.

Pourtant, après un moment – et les nombreux coups d'œil suggestifs de l'Uzumaki –, le petit groupe avait décidé de partir, et de les laisser seuls…

Naruto en avait profité, et sitôt la porte fermée, avait sauté sur son petit ami pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Sasuke n'avait pas résisté, appréciant à sa juste valeur le traitement qu'il recevait. Il essayait tout de même de pas trop faire de mouvement brusques, ses côtes étaient encore fragiles.

Ils se séparèrent lorsque le manque d'air se fit ressentir, et replongèrent presque immédiatement l'un sur l'autre.

Ce fut un petit « Ah ! Pardon », et le bruit d'une porte que l'on fermait, qui les fit se détacher l'un de l'autre, à contre cœur.

Lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau présentables, malgré leurs cheveux décoiffés, leurs vêtements débraillés, et leurs joues rouges, ils entendirent quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

-Entrez, dit Naruto en toussotant.

Ils virent pénétrer dans la pièce, une tête à la chevelure blonde bouclée, plus que familière.

Aussitôt Sasuke se crispa en reconnaissant son ancienne professeure de musique. Et cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle portait un top à brettelles au nuage rouge sang.

-C'est gentil de venir nous voir, lança son petit ami en souriant, ignorant la tension qui s'était faite sentir dans la pièce.

Mélodie lui fit un petit sourire, et fixa ses yeux gris dans ceux de Sasuke, imperturbable.

-Il veut te parler, tu sais ?

-Et moi j'en ai rien à foutre !

Naruto parut surpris de constater avec quelle violence son amant venait de répondre à la blonde.

Cette dernière ne laissait rien transparaître de ses sentiments sur son visage, mais murmura d'une voix basse.

-Oh que si, tu ne peux pas continuer à détester éternellement une personne qui est innocente…

-…Innocente ?! Il a tué mes parents ! Hurla Sasuke hors de lui, inconscient que son moniteur cardiaque s'accélérait.

Dire que Naruto n'y comprenait rien serait un euphémisme, mais en entendant la vitesse qu'avait pris le cœur de son petit ami, il se hâta de prendre sa main dans la sienne, et de lui caresser le dos de son pouce en une caresse apaisante.

Ce dernier tourna un instant son regard vers lui, reconnaissant, avant de recentrer son attention sur la petite blonde, qui le toisait d'un air indéchiffrable.

-Il n'a rien fait du tout, Sasuke, donne lui une chance, dit-elle d'une voix calme.

Et aussitôt qu'elle eut fini sa phrase, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour dévoiler un homme à la silhouette haute et élancée, et aux traits aristocratiques.

Il est habillé de noir, avec un ensemble semblable à celui de Mélodie, mais au masculin.

Son visage pâle était anguleux, et marqué par ce qui semblait être de profonds cernes, qui étaient surplombés par de grands yeux d'un onyx quelque peu terni. Son nez était droit, son front haut, et ses lèvres fines et bien dessinées.

La ressemblance entre lui et Sasuke était plus que frappante, et alors que tous les détails se mettaient peu à peu en place dans l'esprit de Naruto, il entendit l'homme dire d'une voix hésitante :

-Salut, Otöto. (3)

Naruto était sûr que ça allait mal se passer. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que son brun pète un câble et alerte tout l'établissement en criant, une chose incroyable et totalement inattendue se produisit :

Sasuke éclata brutalement en sanglots bruyants.

Revoir son grand frère, et être séparé de celui qu'il considérait comme le meurtrier de sa famille de quelques centimètres seulement, l'avait fait craquer.

Itachi se mordilla la lèvre en voyant son cadet dans cet état par sa seule présence. Et même le bras réconfortant de Mélodie, qui s'enroula autour de sa taille ne put le consoler alors qu'il entendait les : « Pourq..pourquoi ? » et les « Je te..hais ! » bafouillés de son petit frère.

Son petit ami essayait par tous les moyens de le calmer, mais Sasuke le fit de lui-même au bout d'un moment. Il s'était endormi.

Tous les occupants de la pièce se sentir tout à coup impuissants à différents niveaux, face à cette réaction pour le moins imprévue.

Naruto regardait son amant d'un air attristé, et le couvrit des draps blancs de l'hôpital en déposant un baiser léger dans ses cheveux corbeau.

Puis, il attira le couple à l'extérieur, et le toisa d'un regard glacial.

-Ne revenez pas, s'il vous plaît.

Mélodie faillit dire quelque chose, mais Itachi l'interrompit d'un geste.

-Appelez-nous. Quand vous serez prêt à connaître la vérité, dit-il d'une voix calme en tendant au blond une carte noire ayant pour emblème un nuage rouge.

Ce dernier hésita longuement, puis prit la carte et la mit dans sa poche, avant de partir en direction de la sortie.

Le couple ne tarda pas, et s'éloigna également d'un pas rapide.

Tout le personnel de l'hôpital les remarqua avec leur dégaine étrange, mais il manqua le regard désolé et coupable que l'homme lança à la chambre numéro 1023. (4)

_ À suivre…_

* * *

(1) J'ai choisi le tir à l'arc car c'est un sport assez pratiqué au japon, et pis j'avais pas mieux pour remplacer "shuriken".

(2) Par "école", j'entends par là qu'il va entrer en primaire, fini les bricolages et les calcules mentaux, etc..

(3) Il y a plusieurs orthographes, je m'en suis remise à celle de Google traduction

(4) En l'honneur des anniversaires de Naruto et Sasuke, et donc indirectement, à mon pseudo ^^

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Sinon petite chose importante, étant en vacances, je ne sais pas exactement quand je publierai la suite mais je vous donne quand même une fourchette : vers le 17 - 19.**


End file.
